Ai no Miragi
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Un accidente puede ser el principio de una nueva vida...un nuevo amor y una gran pasión Cap 19, Actualice! Kyaaaaa! XD... aunq estamos cerca del principio del fin Oo cae un copo de nieve OO?
1. El encuentro

Oro: Hola a todos!!!...bueno primero quiero decirle que este es mi primer fanfic de beyblade, así que no sean duros conmigo (T_T soy nueva en esto)... y segundo que es YAOI...si entendieron bien Y-A-O-I (¬¬ que piensan "Oh no...otra que le gusta el yaoi") si así es...y para comenzar no quiero en los rewiews los típicos reclamos...conste que les advertí...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Mi verdadero sentir Capítulo 1: "El encuentro..."  
  
Era tarde, miró por la ventana observando la hermosa noche, observando las estrellas que iluminaban la oscuridad de aquella noche... y decidió por salir a tomar un paseo...salió de la habitación, pero no sin antes dejar una nota a su abuelo.  
  
Se encontraba caminado por las oscuras y frías calles de la ciudad...pensando en todo lo que pasó en la mañana...  
  
~~~~ Flashback ~~~~  
  
Apúrate... o no llegaremos a tiempo- gritó un chico de cabellos negros y ojos dorados (Oro: ¬_¬ quien será??) muy apresurado- ándale, no te quedes atrás!!!  
  
Ya voy!!!-grité casi exhausto- Ya dime dónde es...llevamos corriendo casi una hora...dime Ray!!!!  
  
Es un secreto- respondió el chico con el nombre de Ray - te lo diré cuando lleguemos...  
  
Voltee la cabeza en forma de desaprobación y sin fijarme por donde iba choque con otra persona...me levante y me dirigí hacia la persona que tumbe por accidente...  
  
Te encuentras bien???...no me fijaba por donde iba- hice una reverencia en señal de disculpa- lo siento mucho...todo fue mi culpa.  
  
La otra persona que había tirado era un chico cerca o mayor que mi edad.tenía el cabello plateado por el frente y azul por detrás...y unos hermosos ojos color marrón rojizo (Oro: Estoy bien...bueno es que yo se los veo de color rojo y no tanto marrón al igual que el cabello), él solo volteo y me miró de forma fría...si la mirada matara de seguro y yo estaría bajo suelo bien enterradito... (Oro: Gulp!!!)  
  
Si...-respondió de forma cortante el otro chico- fíjate por donde caminas.  
  
Ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él la rechazo (Oro: Que modales!!!)Ray se acercó para ver que pasaba, mientras el otro chico se iba por otro lado.  
  
Que pasó??...te encuentras bien??...Tyson??...amigo??-me pregunto Ray de manera preocupada- que te pasó Tyson??  
  
Yo solo me quedaba mirando por donde el otro chico se había ido...  
  
Lindo chico...espero volver a verlo- pensé al verlo partir- Así...es sólo que me distraje...jejeje- le dije a Ray.  
  
Bueno es mejor que nos apuremos en llegar, los demás deben de estar ahí- me dijo Ray antes de salir corriendo otra vez.  
  
Espérame!!!- grité al mismo tiempo que lo comenzaba a perseguir- eh??...que es esto??-voltee para abajo para encontrar un cuaderno de color rojo oscuro- Debe ser del chico con el que choque...mejor lo guardaré.  
  
Abrí mi mochila, para guardar el cuaderno del otro chico, después lo revisaría para entregárselo a su dueño...pero antes tenía que alcanzar a Ray que me estaba dejando atrás...  
  
~~~~ Fin del Flashback ~~~~  
  
Espero volver a encontrarlo- suspiré- quisiera volver a verlo...  
  
Con esas palabras, Tyson se perdió en la oscuridad de las frías calles...sin rumbo fijo...guiado sólo por su corazón...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Terminé!!! (se acuesta sobre el teclado) sabía que escribir un fic era difícil pero...nunca pensé que se necesitaba mucha inspiración para escribir un capítulo...quiero dedicar el fic a Merle-chan por inspirarme, darme todo su apoyo y ser amable conmigo...nos parecemos tanto que diría que somos hermanas...espero sus rewiews, sean piadosos conmigo soy nueva en esto (en un rincón de su cuarto) y para todos aquellos que no les guste el yaoi no me envíen rewiews ofensivos!!! (¬¬ además son mis gustos) y si se dieron cuenta es un Kai/Tyson (son la pareja más linda... o_ó que!!!... a mi me gusta!!!)  
  
Arigatou y Sayonara Minna!!! 


	2. El cuaderno Rojo

Oro: Que onda!!!...^^ Agradezco a los que hayan leído mi fic... en pocas palabras, ninguno... solo quiero decir unas notas: 1°.- Para todos aquellos que dejaron rewiews anónimos, los cuales no aparecen, ahora ya resolví el problema... y pueden dejar el rewiew, disculpen las molestias; 2°.- Siento mucho el retraso del 2° capítulo... la razón... (Oro entre pilares de libros, notas, tareas y exámenes) tuve mucho trabajo en la escuela... espero disculpen la molestia... RAYOS!!! SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR LA ESCUELA YA HIBIERA ESCRITO MÁS CAPITULOS!!! (Oro golpea la mesa... causando que todo caiga sobre ella) AH!!! X_X... ahora disfruten del fic... mi cabeza... @__@...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Mi verdadero sentir Capítulo 2: "El cuaderno Rojo"  
  
Después de la caminata nocturna, Tyson regresó a su casa... donde le esperaba una grata sorpresa...  
  
Abrió la puerta con cuidado tratando de no despertar a nadie... pero falló... alguien ya lo esperaba...  
  
-Se puede saber donde estabas a estas a horas de la noche, jovencito???- preguntó un anciano de aspecto duro- tan siquiera sabes que horas son estas?  
  
-.....-Éste sólo bajo la cabeza- Lo sé, abuelo... pero no podía dormir... y pensé que al salir a caminar... me daría sueño... lo siento...  
  
-Espero que así sea- el anciano sólo se dio la vuelta- además a estas horas las calles son muy peligrosas y más para un joven con apenas 16 años- dijo su abuelo de manera reprobatoria (Oro: ¬¬ Me suena a examen!!!)- Vete a dormir, pequeño... mañana es tu primer día de preparatoria... no querrás llegar tarde- dicho esto se fue a su habitación.  
  
Después del regaño, por parte de su abuelo, Tyson se fue a su habitación... se puso la pijama y se soltó el cabello... dejando caer su hermoso cabello azul, que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura (Oro:*¬* Me encanta su color de cabello y... ojos). Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se dejo caer sobre esta...  
  
Levanto la cabeza... y dirigió su mirada a su escritorio, en especial a cierto objeto sobre el escritorio... se levantó y tomó el objeto entre sus manos...  
  
-Me pregunto que contendrá este cuaderno???-dijo el chico de cabellos azules- no creo que este mal echarle un vistazo para ver que contienen y... saber sobre el chico de la mañana...  
  
Así fue como decidió abrir el cuaderno rojo oscuro. Abriendo lentamente el cuaderno, con algo de miedo, se maravillo los ojos con lo espectaculares dibujo que contenía.  
  
-ORALE!!!... este chico si sabe dibujar... -El chico ojiazul miraba impresionado las obras de arte que habían en el cuaderno- me pregunto, como se llamara... vamos a ver- con esto decidió regresar a la portada del cuaderno para saber el nombre del chico de cabello bicolor- Así que se llama Kai Hiwatari... es un artista nato.  
  
El moreno continuó hojeando el cuaderno... pero repentinamente se detuvo... toda su cara enrojeció y... volvió a mirar el dibujo... no lo podía creer... cerró el cuaderno súbitamente y lo metió a su mochila...  
  
-Será mejor que me acueste... mañana será mi primer día de clases y no quiero llegar tarde- dicho esto el chico de cabellos largos y azules se acostó- Buenas noches Dragoon- esto se lo dijo a un pequeño peluche en forma de dragón, que le regalaron, que estaba sobre su escritorio.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Siento que sea tan corto... pero no me llegaba inspiración por el momento...todo debido a la escuela!!!!! Y no se preocupen ya que el próximo capitulo tendrá más acción... bueno eso espero T___T  
  
Me pregunto que miró Ty-chan... ¬_¬ no creo que haya sido algo bueno jajajajaja  
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!!!  
  
Arigatou y Sayonara Minna!!! 


	3. La llegada de un nuevo estudiante una nu...

Oro: Hola de nuevo!!!...Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior... y hasta ahora he recibido 10 ó más rewiews... ¬_¬ creo que no esta mal pa una novata...vdd? Bueno como todos lo pidieron aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi fic!!!!...espero que lo disfruten!!! ^^  
  
Y sobre el dibujo... bueno...jijijiji...ya lo sabrán porque...en un capítulo lo diré...así que espérenlo!!!  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Mi verdadero sentir Capítulo 3: "La llegada de un nuevo estudiante... una nueva rivalidad surge!!!"  
  
Dojo Kinomiya- 6:45 AM  
  
RING!!! RING!!!! RIRIRIRING!!!  
  
Entre la oscuridad de una habitación, bajo las sábanas...una mano sale de éstas...recorre todo el buró en busca de la fuente del ruido...(Oro: ¬¬ Que creían ustedes, pervertidos???) hasta encontrarlo, apaga el despertador y lo lleva consigo a la cama  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, entre las sábanas, un chico de ojos azules despierta, cubierto de la cabeza hasta los pies con las sábanas, entre cansancio y flojera logra levantarse, para ir a enjuagarse la cara...  
  
Ummiuu...- bostezó el chico ojiazul, abriendo la llave del lavabo, y tomando uno poco de agua entre sus manos para enjuagarse la cara - Está fría!!!!  
  
Después de esta peculiar escena, Tyson abre el armario para ponerse el uniforme de su nueva escuela...este era su primer día de clases y no quería llegar tarde...  
  
-Bueno será mejor que me aliste...sino quiero llegar tarde a clases hoy- dijo Tyson de manera alegre (Oro: ¬¬ Por que será que a todos, menos a mi, les gusta la escuela?)  
  
Al terminar, volteó a ver el reloj...y para su sorpresa ya era tarde...  
  
-Ya se me hizo tarde!!!- grito Tyson, mientras salía del cuarto y se dirigía a la cocina a tomar el desayuno, ahí donde lo esperaba su rico desayuno(Oro: Lo siento...tengo hambre!!!)- Buenos días!!!  
  
-Vaya hasta que te despertaste- lo saludó un chico de hermosos ojos azules claros(Oro: *¬* creo saber quién es... ¬_¬ pero no les digo!!!)- Además debí imaginar que eras tú el que hacia todo ese escándalo.  
  
-Buenos días también a ti, Tala- dijo Tyson- Y yo no hacía un escándalo!!!  
  
-Pues definitivamente, para ser tales escándalos eres muy pequeño- dijo Tala mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, y se paraba, colocando la taza de café, sobre la cabeza de Tyson, mientras este hacia un puchero (Oro: Sino se lo imaginan, pueden ayudarse con CCS, ya que de esa manera Touya molesta a Sakura todas las mañanas...de ahí la idea)  
  
-Que malo eres conmigo!!!- gritó el chico de cabellos azules, mientras le sacaba la lengua y Tala se sentaba nuevamente.  
  
-Me alegra ver que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien- dijo un señor de edad avanzada- Toma Tyson, es tu desayuno.  
  
-Gracias abuelo!!!- mientras comenzaba a desayunar- Esta delicioso!!!  
  
-Provecho- mencionó Tala, al momento que se levantaba de donde estaba- Nos vemos abuelo, Tyson.  
  
-Qué... ya te vas???- preguntó Tyson, mientras comenzaba a comer rápidamente.  
  
-Hoy tengo llegar temprano, por que soy el encargado de la limpieza- respondió Tala, mientras salía de la casa- Bueno me voy!!  
  
-Que te vaya bien- lo despidió el abuelo de Tyson, en ese momento Tyson terminó pero se estaba atragantando...(Oro: ^^U)  
  
-Buen provecho...- dijo un atragantado Tyson.  
  
-Te encuentra bien, pequeño?- preguntó su abuelo al verlo así, mientras el susodicho afirmaba con la cabeza y salía de la casa, tras de Tala...  
  
-Que te vaya bien en la escuela!!!- lo despidió su abuelo desde la entrada del dojo- Los chicos de hoy, siempre tienen prisa, recuerdo que en mis tiempos no era así...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Mientras dejamos al abuelo con sus pensamientos y recuerdos...veamos como le va a Tyson...  
  
-Espera...espérame!!!- gritó un Tyson agitado, por alcanzar a Tala, él cual ya estaba más adelantado- No seas!!!...espérame!!!  
  
-Tala se detuvo y esperó que Tyson lo alcanzara...lo volteó a ver...no cabía duda que este chico era de lo más apurado.  
  
Ya estaban llegando a la escuela...en ese momento Tyson estaba en sus 5 sentidos alerta...  
  
-Algún día te vas atragantar...por cierto por qué tanta prisa- le dijo Tala, al menor de los dos, mientras éste, sólo miraba de un lado a otro, como buscando alguna señal de peligro o a alguien- Ah!!!....ya veo!!....jijiji...te preocupas demasiado...Ty-kun!!- lo último lo dijo en tono de burla.  
  
-No te rías y no me digas así...no sabes que es lo que se siente, es realmente vergonzoso- decía un Tyson demasiado alerta- Que suerte parece que no ha llegado todavía...Uff!!- suspiro en muestra de alivio, sin darse cuenta que alguien lo tomaba de la cintura (Oro: ¬¬ Matare al que se atreva a tocar a Ty-chan sin mi permiso!!!)  
  
-AH!!!- grito Tyson, para luego tratar de romper el abrazo- Suéltame quieres!!!... te lo advierto!!!  
  
-No quiero!!!- Dijo otro pelirrojo aparte de Tala- Además tú eres mi chico...verdad Ty-kun??- mientras decía eso Tyson lo negaba, tanto con la voz como con la cabeza...  
  
-Jhonny, has lo que dice Tyson!!!- gritó Tala, aunque le parecía algo gracioso, para su amigo no lo era- Ya suéltalo!!!  
  
-De acuerdo, pero que genio ya cásate quieres- dijo Jhonny, mientras quitaba su brazo de la cintura de Tyson (Oro: ¬¬ Mas le valía)- Veo que llegaste temprano hoy Ty-kun, es acaso que me extrañabas tanto que no pudiste estar otro día sin mí, eh??  
  
-Sueñas Jhonny...-dijo un Tala en forma burlona- Es más creo que sin ti Tyson estaría mejor- mientras decía esto, el chico de cabellos azules se reía disimuladamente  
  
Jhonny sólo hizo un puchero y se fue de ahí...bueno eso esperaba Tyson...  
  
-Me has salvado de nuevo...ya veré como te lo agradezco- dijo el chico ojiazul, pero al pensarlo dos veces o más, se contradijo mentalmente.  
  
-Bueno...si lo pones de esa forma...tendrás que encargarte de hacer la cena... durante mi turno... 3 veces- dijo un Tala orgulloso- alégrate que no te pedí otra cosa.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Tyson y Tala entraron a la preparatoria, buscaron sus respectivos salones...  
  
-Es una lástima que no seas un año menor...sino tal vez estarías en mi salón...y podríamos platicar - dijo un Tyson de forma contenta- Pero...bueno...que se puede hacer...  
  
-Mmm...- eso fue lo único que pronunció Tala- Mira ya llegamos a mi salón...y al parecer el tuyo no esta lejos- finalizó el pelirrojo, mientras observaba el grado y grupo para verificar si era su nuevo salón de clases  
  
-Vaya te toco en el 2°-1...y a mí...en el 1°-2- comenzó a decir Tyson mientras buscaba su salón- al parecer es la tercera puerta de lado izquierdo...mmm...  
  
-Yo sé donde esta...sígueme...- así Tala condujo a Tyson al final del pasillo doblaron a la izquierda en otro pasillo...y caminaron hasta la tercera puerta que había en ese pasillo- Es aquí.  
  
-Gracias Tala- dijo el chico ojiazul mientras le sonreía a su compañero- Bueno nos vemos en el receso...ok??  
  
-Como quieras...-menciono Tala- Nos vemos...tengo que hacer todavía la limpieza en mi salón- con eso Tala regreso a su salón a empezar la limpieza de este (Oro: ~_~ Que flojera!!)  
  
Tyson entró al salón, sólo para recibir un gran abrazo de parte de un rubio con pecas (Oro: ^^U jajaja)...lo cual lo estaba dejando sin aire....  
  
-Tyson, amigo...que bueno nos tocó en el mismo salón...además te extrañe mucho en las vacaciones!!!- decía el chico güero de manera energética- Y este milagro que llegaste temprano???- preguntó de manera curiosa el rubio a su amigo (sin aun dejar de abrazar a Tyson)  
  
-Max!!!...me estas dejando sin aire!!!...-el pobre chico ojiazul se quedaba cada vez sin menos aire- Cof, cof, cof!!!...casi me asfixias- decía Tyson a Max, él cual lo soltaba- Y a mi también me da gusto que estemos en el mismo salón...y si, también te extrañe en las vacaciones- decía un Tyson ya recuperado, mientras se dirigía a un asiento (Oro: Recuerden es su primer año...T___T a mi siempre me cambiaban de lugar donde me ponía...)  
  
-Pero no me has respondido...por qué llegaste tan temprano???...en primaria y secundaria, siempre llegabas tarde o justo al momento que iniciaban las clases- reveló Max a su amigo, él cual sólo hizo un puchero.  
  
-Que!!!...no tengo derecho a llegar temprano mi primer día de clases de preparatoria...y respondiendo tu pregunta, la razón es Jhonny...- le respondió un Tyson algo enojado, pero a la vez jugando.  
  
-Jhonny???...entonces todavía sigue insistiendo- dijo Max con aire resignado- Desde 5° de primaria, no ha dejado de perseguirte...verdad??  
  
-Si...no se da por vencido, a pesar que ya sé lo he dicho un millón de veces, que no me gusta...sin embargo, todavía insiste que salga con él- mencionó Tyson, mientras se sentaba a un lado de donde se ubicaba Max- Por cierto...en que salón quedaron los demás???  
  
-Bueno Ray y Lee...quedaron en el 2°-3, Jhonny... en el 2°-1, Michael... en el 2°-2 y Emily en..el 1°-3...junto con Mariah- les respondió el rubio al chico de cabellos azules- Eso es lo que creo...no estoy seguro- dijo, mientras sacaba la lengua jugando y cerraba un ojo (Oro: Ya saben la típica postura de error... ¬¬ bueno mi típica postura de error o no saber)  
  
-Emily en un salón junto Mariah...huy!!...va ver riña entre esas dos!!!- Dijo el chico ojiazul (Oro:^^U Para que no se confundan...a Tyson le diré ojiazul y a Max, pecoso o rubio y derivados...a Tala...él de ojos azul claro...ya me confundí yo misma...bueno ya sabrán como identificarlos)  
  
-No creo- respondió el rubio, mientras Tyson lo miraba con una cara de como sacado de onda- Por qué sus novios no lo permitirían...ya sabes Michael, no deja en paz a Emily como para que pelee con Mariah, y bueno Lee quiere evitar esa confrontación.  
  
-Jajajaja...tienes razón y...- dijo Tyson con mirada picara- tu relación con Ray como va, eh??- al decir esto al rubio se le subieron los colores a la cara  
  
-Eh...ah..bueno- Para alivio de nuestro querido Max, la campana sonó en ese mismo instante dando a entender que ya era el comienzo de un nuevo día... y un nuevo año escolar- Fiu!!!!- suspiró aliviado Max, agradecido con el inicio de clases.  
  
-Salvado por la campana, no Maxie??- lo último lo dijo el chico de cabellos azules en burla, sabiendo que así era como llamaba Ray a su amigo.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Toda la mayor parte del día, fue como cualquier otro, nuevos maestros, nuevas materias, nuevos y conocidos amigos, pero ya sólo faltaban minutos para que diera la hora del receso...5...4...3...2...1...  
  
DING!!!!! DONG!!!! (Oro: ¬¬ Que timbre más original tiene la escuela)  
  
Tyson salió del salón acompañando de Max, pero al llegar a un pasillo debían separarse ya que Max iría a buscar a Ray...y los demás, y Tyson por Tala...  
  
-Seguro que no sólo vas por Ray, eh Max??- preguntó Tyson al rubio, mientras a este sólo se le subían los colores a la cara (Oro: ^^ Que penoso es...que lindo!!!)  
  
-Ya!!! Déjame en paz!!!- le replicó el chico güero al moreno, él cual sólo se ría.  
  
-Bueno nos vemos, más a rato...debo ir por Tala- dijo esto mientras se dirigía por otro lado y Max seguía adelante.  
  
-Nos vemos en la cancha de fútbol, ahí estaremos los demás y yo!!!!- grito Max a su compañero, mientras el ultimo afirmaba con la cabeza  
  
-Tala???- Tyson se asomó cuidadosamente al salón, ya que gracias a Max sabía que Jhonny también estaba ahí, al ver el salón puedo notar que Tala estaba platicando con un chico...al parecer era nuevo...ya que Tala le mostraba por la ventana, la escuela y alrededores, pero al fijarse en el chico...no lo podía creer, era imposible...era el chico con el que había chocado la otra vez...en ese momento Tala volteó y lo saludo, llamando la atención del otro chico y alguien más...  
  
-Tyson...ven...quiero presentarte a alguien- el pelirrojo llamó al moreno para que conociera al chico con quien platicaba, Tyson se acercó cuidadosamente y con un tímido "hola" saludo al otro chico...  
  
-Tyson, quiero presentarte a Kai Hiwatari- pronunció Tala- y Hiwatari, él es Takao Kinomiya pero le decimos Tyson de cariño- dijo Tala, mientras Tyson protestaba diciéndole por qué dijo lo de cariño, y Tala sólo se reía de él...sin darse cuenta, alguien puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tyson...  
  
-Hola Ty-kun...dime que haces por aquí???- preguntó el europeo al moreno, a Kai no le gustó para nada como le hablaba ese sujeto a Tyson, sólo lo fulminó con la mirada y cerró los puños...  
  
-Nada...sólo vengo por Tala...pero si Hiwatari quiere puede venir con nosotros...- al pronunciar el apellido de Kai, Jhonny miró al estudiante nuevo...con algo de celos- Bueno...vamos Tala...los demás nos están esperando en la cancha de fútbol para almorzar...quieres venir Hiwatari??  
  
-De acuerdo- fue lo único que pronuncio Kai, mientras Tyson sonreía y se dirigía a la salida del salón seguido por Tala.  
  
Antes de poder salir, para seguir al moreno y al chico ruso, alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo estrelló contra la pared...era Jhonny  
  
-Que quieres?- dijo Kai de manera seca, mientras se soltaba de Jhonny y quedaban frente a frente.  
  
-Aléjate de Tyson...no creas que no miré como lo examinaste mientras lo conocías...él es MÍO!!!!...- pronuncio Jhonny- así que si valoras tu vida... MANTENTE ALEJADO DE ÉL!!!!  
  
-ÉL NO ES NINGUN OBJETO!!!...COMO PARA QUE TE PERTENEZCA JHONNY!!!- le gritó el chico de tez pálida al europeo (Oro: o_ó Enséñale quien tiene el control, tú puedes Kai!!)  
  
Por suerte de ambos, ningún otro alumno estaba presente, se quedaron viendo uno al otro sin hacer movimiento alguno...hasta que Tyson regreso, para saber la razón por la cual se tardaban...  
  
-Oigan!!!...por qué tardan tanto los demás nos están esperando...vamos!!!- dijo Tyson mientras tomaba del brazo a Kai y lo conducía al pasillo, Jhonny sólo los siguió de cerca y no le quitaba la vista de encima a ambos, en principal a Kai...era una nueva rivalidad...antes con Tala...ahora con el nuevo de la escuela...Kai Hiwatari...  
  
-No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, Hiwatari...Jhonny Glasgot... (Oro: Bueno...ese apellido se lo puse, ya que en la serie se dice llamar el Caballero de Glasgot...estoy bien no??...sino háganmelo saber... T____T como padezco de un oído, con el cual no puedo escuchar claramente, suelo confundirme fácilmente y para colmo de males padezco miopía!!!) no se da por vencido fácilmente!!!!- pensó Jhonny mientras veía que Tyson y Kai salían al patio de la escuela para reunirse con los demás....  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Oro: Uy!!!...al parecer Kai tendrá problemas...para formar una relación con Ty...jijijiji...bueno muchos se preguntaran por que Jhonny y no otro, por ejemplo: *¬* Mi querido Tala o =^o^= el felino Ray o n_n el carismático Max...bueno hay varias razones:  
  
1.- VALORO MI VIDA!!!!...el por qué...es un secreto!!!  
  
2.- En este fic quise poner a Tala sólo como amigo de Ty, y confidente de sus secreto, ...ah...y el por que vive con él... =^o^= lo descubrirán en el prox. capítulo..y otros secretitos de Tala serán revelados tmb en ese capítulo!!!  
  
3.- Por qué no Max o Ray...es que ^^ esos dos me encantan como pareja...pero a mí me gusta el Ray/Max.  
  
4.- Y por qué escogí a Jhonny, bueno... ¬¬ lo que pasa es que como se parece en algunos aspecto a Kai...decidí ponerlo como el rival de Kai en este fic, además tengo influencia de Merle...por el fic de soledad!!!... bueno creo que es todo!!!  
  
Oro: Esperen casi lo olvido!!!...como el capítulo anterior fue muy corto decidí hacer este un poco mas largo que la mayoría!!...si leen esto en el cuadrito que esta en la esquina inferior izquierda, si ahí donde dice "Submite rewiew", hagan clic y digan lo que piensan sobre el capítulo...por fis!!!...no sean malitos!!! Me tarde 2 días en escribirlo, corregirlo, reflexionarlo y perfeccionarlo...para que después no me escriban ni mais!!!...siento el lenguaje...no suelo ser así, pero discúlpenme...(Oro se disculpa con los lectores)  
  
Oro: Ah!!!..otra cosa...no tengo idea si saldré de vacaciones...de serlo así tratare de poner más capítulos...y perdió México contra San salvador!!!...o_ó bueno y eso ni al tema, pero que importa!!! Vamos México tienes que ganarle a Brasil!!!(cosa que nunca sucederá...por que Brasil es el penta campeón!!) ¬¬ Que confianza le tengo a la selección mexicana...  
  
Por lo que he visto mis comentarios más largos son los de al final...  
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!!!  
  
Arigatou y Sayonara Minna!!! 


	4. Receso, deportes y Celos?

Oro (vestida con la camiseta de la Selección Mexicana y bailando al ritmo de la música): VIVA MÉXICO!!!... SI SE PUDO!!! (volteando a ver a los lectores) Bienvenidos aficionados que viven la intensidad del fútbol!!!!... tengo la grata alegría de informales que México GANÓ!!!!!... si lo escucharon bien G-A-N-Ó!!!!... a Brasil!!!...1-0, FAVOR MÉXICO!!! ...jajajajaja... yo sabía que podía... (es zapeada por alguien) AY!!!... por qué me zapeas!!!... bueno, bueno... (volteando a ver otra vez a los lectores)... jejejeje... creo que se me olvido decirle que como todos lo pidieron aquí esta el... resultado del partido (nuevamente es zapeada por la misma persona) ¬¬** DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!...bueno, esta bien... aquí esta el 4° capitulo de mi fic...espero lo disfruten!!!  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Mi verdadero sentir Capítulo 4: "Receso, deportes y... Celos??"  
  
Tyson, Kai y Jhonny iban en dirección a la cancha de fútbol, para encontrarse con los demás, al llegar a ésta...  
  
-Hasta que llegaron- mencionó un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados.  
  
-Y quién es él??- preguntaron dos chicas: una pelirrosa y la otra de cabellos naranjas- Debes ser nuevo, no te habíamos visto antes- ambas se acercaron al chico nuevo (Oro: o_ó Aléjense de él, Kai es sólo pa Ty- chan!!).  
  
-Bueno, déjenme presentarlos...Chicos, él es Kai Hiwatari... Hiwatari, ellos son mis amigos desde que cursamos primaria- dijo Tyson, mientras un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados se acercaba y le daba la mano a Kai, en forma de saludo.  
  
-Hola, mi nombre es Ray Kon y ella es mi prima, Mariah Kon y su novio, Lee Wong (Oro: o_o es que...^^U no sé me ocurrió otro) - Mencionó el chico con rasgo felinos, mientras la pelirrosa lo saludaba al igual que el otro chico de cabellos negros.  
  
Después de eso, un chico de ropa deportiva se acerco...  
  
-Mi nombre es Michael Summer, y mi novia, Emily Williams- Dijo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro (Oro: Es de ese color, no??, y los apellidos de ambos inventados por mí) y ropas de béisbol, mientras sujetaba, de la cintura, a la chica de ojos azules y anteojos.  
  
-Hola!!!...mucho gusto, mi nombre es Max Mizuhara- dijo un chico rubio, con mucho ánimo- yo creo que ya conoces a Tala y Jhonny, no??  
  
-Si... ya los conozco, ellos van en mi salón- dijo Kai, mientras Tala y Jhonny asistían con la cabeza.  
  
-Oigan... -dijo Tyson, al mismo tiempo que todos lo volteaban a ver- Podemos almorzar... me muero de hambre... - al decir esto, todos cayeron de la impresión(Oro: Ya saben al estilo anime).  
  
-No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer!!!...- le regaño Tala a Tyson, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su regaño, su estomago gruño, haciendo que todo los presentes se rieran y haciendo que el pelirrojo sonrojara- De acuerdo!!!...vamos a comer ya!!  
  
Después del espectáculo, por parte del estómago, de Tala, llagaron a la cafetería... todos se acomodaron en la mesa que habían escogido, y comenzaron a comer, después a hablar temas, como la música, conciertos, ponerse de acuerdo para salir juntos, etc... hasta que surgió el tema de los deportes...  
  
-Y... ya saben en qué club se van a meter??- preguntó la pelirrosa al grupo, unos cuantos lo meditaron, mientras Mariah decía lo siguiente- yo me inscribiré al equipo de gimnasia.  
  
-Yo y Ray ya estamos en el equipo de pelea de la escuela, desde el año pasado- dijo Lee, al resto del grupo, mientras Ray afirmaba con la cabeza-  
por eso no hay inconvenientes.  
  
-Yo, desde que entre a la escuela, me inscribí en el equipo de béisbol- dijo Michael, en tono de orgullo- En realidad ustedes tienen al jugador estrella del equipo presente... en otras palabras, yo.  
  
-Tala y Jhonny están en el equipo de fútbol- Dijo Tyson de manera alegre- Es verdad... en el equipo no están Tsubasa y Genzo??  
  
-Te refieres al jugador estrella, Tsubasa Ozora, y al gran portero, Genzo Watashi, del equipo juvenil japonés- pregunto Kai, mientras todos se le quedaban viendo de manera sorprendida (Oro: O_O).  
  
-Si... así es... como es que sabes tanto??- preguntó Tala, saliendo del asombro- Déjame adivinar... te encanta jugar fútbol, no??  
  
-Si... lo he jugado desde los 6 años- dijo un apenado Kai (Oro: O_O Es posible... Kai apenado??)- y tu Kinomiya... en que equipo estás??- mencionó Kai para tratar de quitarse las miradas de encima.  
  
-Llámame Tyson... como todos... y todavía no sé... pero creo que con kendo, tengo suficiente con las clases de mi abuelo... sin embargo siempre me ha llamado la atención la natación... creo que ahí me inscribiré- pronunció Tyson, mientras seguía comiendo su almuerzo- Te puedo llamar Kai... no??  
  
-Si, es así, tú puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres- dijo Ray, al mismo tiempo que todos asistían... bueno casi todos- Y nosotros si podemos nombrarte por tu nombre y no por el apellido...  
  
-Son demasiadas formalidades- dijo Emily, mientras se ajustaba los lentes- Además todos somos amigos, no?  
  
-De acuerdo... - dijo Kai, en su acostumbrado tono frió- Hagan lo que quieran.  
  
-Sí!!!- gritó un Max entusiasmado- bueno entonces... Emily en que equipo te meterás??...yo he decidido en el equipo de voleibol (Oro: QUE?!?!?!...en mi escuela hay equipos de voleibol masculino!!!).  
  
-Yo en el tennis, eso sin duda alguna-Dijo la chica de cabellos naranjas- y tú Kai... en que equipo te meterás??  
  
-En el equipo de fútbol- dijo Kai, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco- dónde me puedo inscribir??  
  
-De por sí, nos hacen falta jugadores- decía Tala, mientras volteaba hacia Tyson y este último le sonreía a Kai- Verdad Jhonny??  
  
-Te puedo apostar que no es tan bueno como nosotros- dijo Jhonny- No vale la pena que entre en el equipo...además somos demasiado buenos como estamos ahora.  
  
-Eso lo decidirá, el entrenador-decía una voz detrás de nuestros amigos- Oh no es así... Jhonny?  
  
-Capitán!!!- decía Tala, mientras todos lo demás volteaba a ver quien habló- Se le ofrece algo??- esto lo dirigió a un chico de un año mayor que él, pelo negro y ojos oscuros  
  
-No, sólo pasábamos por aquí... ah!!!...hola Tyson- decía un chico de cabellos negro y ojos grises- Así que si entraste a la misma preparatoria que Tala, Gez y yo  
  
-Si así Tsub, es verdad este es su último año de ustedes dos, no??- menciono Tyson- mientras los demás solo observaban y Kai... bueno, él no entendía.  
  
-Ustedes son Tsubasa Ozora y Genzo Watashi, no?- preguntó Kai ambos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza y Kai quedaba sorprendido.  
  
-Así que deseas entrar al equipo de fútbol??-preguntó Gez- bueno en ese caso tienes que presentarte a la hora de salida en la cancha de fútbol, vamos Tsub-chan... nos vemos.  
  
-Bueno nos vemos después... y me dio gusto verte Tyson... espérame Gez- kun- mencionó Tsub y salió corriendo después del otro chico.  
  
-Jajajaja... esos dos nunca cambiarán verdad??- preguntó Max, mientras los demás trataban de aguantar la risa y Kai seguía sin entender.  
  
-Alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí- exigió Kai, mientras los demás trataban de dejar de reír.  
  
-Vaya... yo pensé que lo sabías... pero veo que no- dijo Jhonny de manera arrogante- Bueno te lo explicaré, lo que pasa es que esos dos son pareja, y el capitán nunca le quita la mirada de encima a Tsub, ya que es algo posesivo y celoso, cuando de Tsub se trata- al terminar el relato, Kai estaba realmente sorprendido... nunca imaginó que los jugadores estrella del equipo juvenil japonés fueran novios y más que ninguno de sus amigos los criticara o despreciara.  
  
-Pero es... que... ambos son tan lindos como pareja- decían ambas chicas- Además desde la secundaria... esos dos... se atraían pero no se atrevían a dirigirse la palabra.  
  
-Si no fuera por nosotros, no estarían juntos- dijo Ray- Bueno si me permiten, tengo que llevar a Maxie a que se inscriba al equipo de voleibol... nos vemos después.  
  
-No será para otra cosa... -dijo de manera picarona Lee- Cuídate de Raymond, Max!!!!- al terminar esa frase todos los de la mesa estallaron de la risa, excepto Kai, Jhonny y Tala... aunque los dos últimos trataban de refrenar la risa.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ya sólo faltaban minutos para que la campana de la escuela tocara, y los únicos que estaban en la mesa eran Tala, Tyson, Kai y Jhonny... Lee y Mariah se habían ido a recorrer la escuela, y Michael y Emily también pero en diferente dirección...  
  
-Y dime Kai, donde vives??- preguntó Tyson, para no aburrirse en lo que restaba del receso (Oro: ¬_¬ No será para otra cosa, Ty-chan??).  
  
-En un departamento, cerca del parque Tsukimino- dijo Kai sin importancia alguna.  
  
-Entonces vives solo, es increíble... debes cocinar, limpiar, barrer... tú solo, no??- pronunció Tala, mientras Tyson lo miraba de manera impresionada- Quisiera que Tyson, tomara tu ejemplo...  
  
-Oye!!!...yo si ayudo en la casa, cuando es mi turno de los quehaceres de la casa- protestó Tyson- Además... ahora tengo que hacer el triple- al terminar sd decir eso, Tala tenía una mirada de triunfo.  
  
-Pero Jhonny, tienes suerte... como vives en una mansión... tienes sirviente que limpien la casa o te hagan la comida- dijo Tyson, mientras Jhonny se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de la cintura, provocando un escalofrió en Tyson y celos en Kai.  
  
-Si... pero como eres mi chico... también es tuyo- mencionó Jhonny, sin soltar a Tyson.  
  
Ding!!! Dong!!! (Oro: ¬¬ Te salvaste que sonara la campana Jhonny!!!!)  
  
-Bueno creo que hora de ir a clases- sugirió Tala al ver como estaba de tensa el atmósfera entre Kai y Jhonny...  
  
-A mí me parece bien... -decía Tyson mientras se zafaba de Jhonny y comenzaba a caminar hacia su salón, seguido de Tala, mientras Kai y Jhonny tenían su guerra de mirada (Oro: Ya saben con los rayitos entre ellos).  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Las siguientes clases, pasaron de igual manera, maestros nuevos y sus nuevas materias, unos buena onda, otros no tanto y los estrictos... pero por suerte ninguno había dejado tarea por ser el primer día de clases (Oro: T__T Que envidia!!!...a mí siempre me dejaban tarea), ya sólo faltaban 5... 4...3...2...1...Libertad!!! (Oro: ^^U).  
  
-Por fin!!!, pensé que nunca terminaría el día- se quejaba un Max bastante aburrido de las última clase- Y Tyson... - cuando Max se dirigió hacia su amigo, éste ya no estaba presente- dónde te metiste?  
  
-Oye si... si buscas a Kinomiya... se dirigía rápidamente hacia la cancha de fútbol- dijo una compañera- Debe ser algo importante... por que iba a una gran velocidad... jajajaja  
  
-Muchas gracias, Arasawa- Con eso Max, salió del salón y se dirigió... primero a buscar a Ray y los demás, y después a buscar a Tyson- Debo darme prisa- pensaba el rubio.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... mira a quién tenemos aquí... si es Kai... -decía Jhonny de manera molesta- Pensé que no aparecerías... pero veo que te gusta que te humillen.  
  
-...- Fue todo lo que dijo Kai, ignorando completamente a Jhonny- No vengo para que me estés molestando Jhonny, sino que vengo a jugar fútbol... (Oro: ¬_¬ Tómala!!! Jhonny!!!)- frente a este comentario el europeo se retiró ofendido.  
  
-Veo que todos vinieron- Se escuchó una voz proveniente de Gez, quien venía acompañando de Tsub- Muy bien, como todos sabes, para algunos este es el último año jugando juntos, incluyéndome a mí y a Tsub-chan- todos los presente afirmaban.  
  
-Así que este último año, volveremos a ganar la copa entre preparatorias- Expresó Tsub, mientras los integrantes del equipo exclamaban un "sí" con gran alegría- Como lo hemos hecho los dos años anteriores.  
  
-Bueno, gracias por el discurso, Watashi y Ozora- decía el entrenador del equipo- Muy bien tomare lista...  
  
Mientras el entrenador hablaba... Kai le preguntaba a Tala, sobre algo...  
  
-Entonces este es el último año del Watashi y Ozora, no??- preguntó Kai a Tala.  
  
-Si, ellos van en 3°-3 y estos serán sus últimos partidos antes de entrar a universidad o entrar a un equipo internacional o al nacional... como el capitán, él tiene grandes ofertas para entrar al equipo de Alemania y Tsub, al brasileño (Oro: @_@ Lo siento... Toy traumada con el fútbol y además tengo la fiebre de éste)- finalizó Tala, al momento que gritaba "presente"  
  
-Muy bien... al parecer todos están presentes, así que quiero presentarles a un nuevo integrante entre nuestra filas... pasa al frente muchacho- hablo el entrenador, mientras Kai se formaba enfrente vestido con el uniforme del equipo de fútbol, el cual era un pantalón corto blanco(Oro: Ya saben eso que dejan ver casi toda la pierna), al igual que la playera, pero con franja azules claro en lo hombros y el cuello de ésta, color azul claro y con el logo de la escuela en el pecho, también vistiendo unos tennis, lo que se usan para jugar fútbol(Oro: v_v Lo siento se me olvido el nombre, pero creo que son los tacos, bueno así los llaman en México...no sé como los llamen en los otros países...y tmb no soy bueno describiendo ropa...pero O_O Kai en pantalones cortos *¬* aunque...ver para creer)- Su nombre es Kai Hiwatari, espero que lo traten bien...muy bien, ahora veremos tus habilidades,...mmm...Glasgot, Woll, Watashi y Ozora al campo!!!...es muy sencillo Hiwatari, tienes que tratar de pasar a los chicos y tratar de meter gol... así veremos que tan calificado estas  
  
-Oye Woll, al parecer tienes un espectador!!!- le gritó un compañero a Tala (Oro: ¬¬ Si y... a mi me gusto el apellido de Woll... además suena bien), Tala sólo voltea a ver a su compañero, él cual apuntaba a las gradas, ahí sentado estaba Tyson, él cual lo saludaba agitando la mano derecha... y sonriendo.  
  
-Muy bien... comencemos... todos listo!!!- con eso el entrenador hacía sonar su silbato, dando a entender que comenzaba...  
  
Kai, no perdió tiempo... el primero que se acercaba era Jhonny, al principio era difícil burlarlo... pero con un sombrerito y un buen movimiento de pies, logró hacerlo, sin darse cuenta que después venía Tala, él cual logró arrebatarle el balón con una barrida y hacerlo caer, el chico de cabellos bicolor se levantó y comenzó a perseguir al ruso, quedando frente a frente, con algo de trabajo logró robarle el balón, y dejarlo tumbado en el pasto, mientras se dirigía a la portería, el camino estaba libre pero no por mucho tiempo... antes que pudiera reaccionar, una ráfaga de viento pasó y sin darse cuanta ya no tenía el balón entre sus pies, volteó hacia atrás y no salía de su asombro, Tsub tenía el balón, todos se quedaron asombrados, en especial Tyson, era realmente rápido...pero Kai no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, con una barrida trato de robar el balón, pero Tsub saltó...sin embargo para sorpresa de todos, Kai utilizó su brazo derecho apoyándose en el pasto y con un giro logró arrebatarle el balón ...él cual caía de la impresión, todo los presente estaban asombrados nunca antes alguien había sido capaz de quitarle fácilmente el balón a Tsub...por un momento todos estaba en silencio...hasta que se escucho el sonido de porras...todos voltearon a ver...era Tyson, él cual animaba a Kai... "Bravo", "Increíble" y otras palabras salían de los labios del moreno, haciendo que los celos de Jhonny aumentaran y Kai se apenara... (Oro: Que divertido!!!) Sin demora, el chico de ojos marrón rojizo corrió a la portería... lanzo su mejor tiro... iba directo a la portería... pero Gez reaccionó y logró pararlo, impidiendo que fuera gol... todos quedaron impresionados... Kai realmente es bueno en el juego.  
  
-Muy bien, Hiwatari... estas dentro, bueno chicos pueden retirarse... y mañana tendremos práctica a la salida no lo olviden- dictó el entrenador, mientras lo demás se retiraban, entre los últimos estaban Tala, Kai y Jhonny.  
  
-Estuvieron INCREÍBLES!!!...FANTÁSTICOS!!!-decía un Tyson, al mismo tiempo que corría de las gradas hacía los chicos y extendía los brazos... como si fuera a abrazar a algunos de ellos, Jhonny se llevó una sorpresa al ver como Tyson iba directamente hacía Kai y lo abrazaba- Felicidades Kai, lo conseguiste...pudiste entrar al equipo!!!- mientras abrazaba a Kai, él cual tenia un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas, Tala lo observaba de manera divertida y Jhonny con celos, que a simple vista era perceptible...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Después de la acalorada escena... Max y los demás habían llegado(Oro: Apenas!!!), pero al parecer no entendían del todo la situación, ya que Tyson estaba entre Kai y Jhonny, los cuales se lanzaban miradas asesinas, y Tala iba tras ellos... mientras se dirigían a la salida, Tala explicaba todo el rollo y los demás quedaban asombrados...  
  
-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana... Bye!!!!- se despidió Tyson de los chicos y se dirigía a otra dirección en la avenida principal, persiguiendo al ruso, él cual ya se había adelantado- Espérame Tala!!!  
  
Al ver que Tyson y Tala se iban, Jhonny ya se había ido en una dirección diferente, cuando Kai habló.  
  
-Chicos... -todos voltearon a ver a Kai el cual había estado callado todo el camino- Tala y Tyson son... - antes de que pudiera terminar, el rubio del grupo habló.  
  
-Novios... no!!!...en realidad Tala es estudiante de intercambio, proveniente de Rusia, y Tyson como buen amigo decidió darle alojamiento, a cambio de que ayudara en la casa y pagara su renta... pero con el tiempo, la familia de Tyson le agarró cariño a Tala...y ya no tuvo que pagar renta, sino sólo ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa...se convirtió en parte de la familia Kinomiya- Antes de que Max terminara Lee habló.  
  
-Pero con el tiempo, Tala se fue enamorando de Tyson... y lo empezó a invitar a salir, pero Jhonny no lo soporto, ya que él ha estado siguiendo a Tyson desde 5° de primaria... y en 2° de secundaria, un año después de llegar a Japón... -Lee fue cortado por Emily.  
  
-Se le declaró, en el festival de primavera, pero Tyson no sentía lo mismo por él, por una semana Tala no lo miró a los ojos, pero finalmente se armó de valor y decidió que si Tyson no lo amaba, él lo cuidaría de cualquiera que quisiera aprovecharse de él y así lo hizo- cuando la tennista terminó el relato, todos estaban callados hasta que el chico de cabellos bicolor habló...  
  
-Pero... yo les iba a preguntar si son hermanos!!!- Gritó Kai, mientras los demás, ponían ojitos de punto al ver que habían cometido un ENORME ERROR, sin más que decir, Kai dejaba a los demás y caminaba por las transitadas calles de Tokio, hasta llegar a su departamento.  
  
Después de todo, pensaba Kai, no había sido un mal día, entro al club de fútbol de la escuela, vio otra vez a su ángel (Oro: *¬* Que romántico), aunque tuviera problemas para acercársele y encontró nuevos amigos, rivalidades, metas y retos, pero sobre todo... amor  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Oro (aún con la camiseta de la selección mexicana, comiendo carnes asadas, salchichas al carbón y tostadas con guacamole y refresco): Que rico!!!...(voltea a ver a los lectores y se atraganta)... @__@ cof, cof, cof... (alguien le da golpecitos en la espalda)... jejejeje... muy bien aquí termina otra obra de mi best seller... ¬¬ como si fuera posible... y pa q vean... (se pone a bailar al ritmo de la música)... SI SE PUDO!!!...GANAMOS!!!...SOMOS LOS MEJORES!!!...VES LUDRA!!!...MIS PREDICCIONES ERAN CIERTAS... MÉXICO GANÓ!!!...TENGO FUTURO COMO PSÍQUICA!!!!  
  
Oro: Este cap esta dedicado a todos los que han dejado rewiews, en especial a Merle, Kory, Ludra_Jenova y Alexia-AshForD  
  
Oro: Y quienes son Tsubasa Ozora y Genzo Watashi son personajes que metí como secundarios... para no estar siempre con los mismo... pero no se preocupen... ESTE FIC SERÁ KAI/TYSON  
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!!!  
  
Arigatou y Sayonara Minna!!! 


	5. Las oportunidades se presentan

Oro: Hola, hola, hola!!!...espero q el cap. anterior les haya gustado... disculpen la tardanza de los caps... lo q pasa es q... T______T me han traído últimamente muy apurada... sólo x tar en vacaciones... me tengo que levantar temprano pa ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa, como x ejemplo: Limpiar los filtros de la piscina... los cuales quedan sucios, babosos, asquerosos... y con insectos muertos... v_v pero bueno es una obligación q tengo que cumplir... y todavía encima tengo q ir a clases de tennis, o_ó con un calor!!!...y llegar a hacer 10 Km d bicicleta... ~.~ acabo muerta del cansancio... ^^ pero eso no me impide continuar con mi fic...aunque es un gran sacrificio... ya que después me sacan a pasear sin previo aviso y me cortan la inspiración pa los caps...pero dejando eso a un lado...aquí tienen el 5 cap... DISFRÚTENLO!!!!   
  
Okonomiyaki: Platillo japonés, es como una tortilla española de verduras.  
  
Modan: Uno de los diferentes estilos de preparar okonomiyaki.  
  
Yakisoba: Pasta frita con una salsa especial  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Mi verdadero sentir  
  
Capítulo 5: "Las oportunidades se presentan"  
  
Dojo Kinomiya- 4:45 pm  
  
Vemos a un Takao realmente apurado limpiando de aquí a allá, vistiendo sobre su ropa un delantal azul claro y una paliacate blanco en la cabeza, cubriendo sus cabellos, y a un Tala sentado frente al televisor viendo cualquier canal al azar (Oro: Me suena a Anna... aunque tmb a CCS).  
  
-Mira todavía te falta por ahí- dijo Tala señalando un pequeño rincón de la casa- Apúrate antes de que el abuelo llegue.  
  
-...- El chico de cabellos azules indudablemente estaba enfadado con el pelirrojo- Deberías ayudarme en vez de estar ahí sentadote- mientras hablaba paso la escoba, en donde estaba Tala obligándolo a pararse.  
  
-Que yo recuerde, tú me debes una y limpiar la casa durante mi turno, tres veces, era el trato- el ruso miró como Tyson hacía un puchero... y se iba a otra sección de la casa a continuar la limpieza- Y será mejor que te apures, el abuelo no tardara en llegar!!!  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Dojo Kinomiya- 6:35 pm  
  
Se puede mirar relucientes los cuartos de la casa y dojo... y a un Takao exhausto como para poder mantenerse de pie...  
  
-A ver... ya limpie las ventanas, la entrada de la casa, mi cuarto, el de Tala , el del abuelo, el de visitas... lave los platos, barrí la casa, trapeé, limpie el piso del dojo (Oro: Es cuando utilizan el trapito ese y lo pasan deslizándolo x el piso... como Yahiko en Samurai X)- mientras decía eso lo enumeraba con los dedos- Creo que es todo...ah!!!!...me falta hacer la cena... y sólo tengo 25 minutos antes de que llegue el abuelo...- al finalizar de decir eso cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar (Oro: ^^U Como Yoh).  
  
-Levántate Takao... si empiezas a hacer tus berrinches nunca empezaras a hacer la cena- mencionó Tala, recargado en el marco de la puerta de la sala... y le dio la mano a Takao para que se levantara...- Ahora apúrate si no quieres que el abuelo te regañe... y para que veas lo bueno que soy, te ayudare a hacer la cena.  
  
-Gracias Tala...- ante de finalizar la oración, Tyson lo abrazó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- Eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve!!!  
  
-Jajajaja...bas-basta... jajajaja... Tak-Takao!!!...no si-sigas!!!...jajajaja- el pelirrojo ya no podía aguantar más...lágrimas le empezaban a salir cuando Tyson por fin lo soltó- Ahora me las vas a pagar- antes de que pudiera vengarse, el menor de los dos comenzó a correr directamente a la cocina... era verdad tenían que hacer la cena.  
  
Takao tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, y Tala... bueno él obtendría la venganza.  
  
Después...  
  
-Ya veras... me las pagarás... después de la cena- con eso -Tala se puso un delantal café claro y comenzó a hacer la cena junto con Tyson, primero que nada reviso el refrigerador- Creo que tenemos todo lo necesario... que te parece si hacemos okonomiyaki!!!  
  
-Si, yo quiero el mío al estilo modan- pronuncio Tyson con alegría- Si haces esa delicia, mi estómago te lo agradecerá muchísimo!!!  
  
-Son los okonomiyaki que tienen encima fideos yakisoba, verdad?- preguntó Tala al entusiasmado Takao, él cual afirmaba con la cabeza y con los ojos brillante...- De acuerdo, pero hay un problemita...necesitamos comprar algunos ingredientes.  
  
-Yo voy!!!...si tú vas, te tardas milenios... porque después te encuentras con tus amigos del club de fútbol- al decir esto Takao... agarró su mochila, para sacar su billetera... pero se encontró con el cuaderno rojo- Rayos!!!... se me olvidó regresarle su libreta a Kai... ya será mañana-pensó mientras sacaba la billetera y salió al patio para sacar su bicicleta y dirigirse al súper más cercano- Ahorita vuelvo, no me tardaré!!!  
  
-Ten cuidado!!!- Tala despidió a su "hermano menor", así era como él consideraba a Tyson, después de no ser correspondido.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Tyson salió de la tienda, se la había hecho algo tarde, las 7:10... tenía que llegar rápido a su casa a preparar la cena... para acortar el camino decidió irse por el parque Tsukimino.  
  
-Ya compré la pasta y también la salsa especial para mi okonomiyaki- canturreaba Tyson, mientras pedaleaba, sin darse cuenta, una sombra salió de los arbustos y se atravesó en su camino- Cuidado!!!...-gritó Tyson a la extraña sombra, la cual resulto ser un gato negro...(Oro: O.o Gato negro...mala suerte!!!) al tratar de esquivarlo, perdió el control de la bicicleta y cayó al piso en seco, al tratar de pararse, volvió a recaer, en la caída su pierna se había quedado debajo del metal y provocó una cortadura, no grave, pero sangraba y ardía(Oro: ;_; Ty-chan!!!), lo cual le impedía parase debido al dolor- Como duele... ah!!!... ya está- con esfuerzo y dolor, logró retirar su pierna debajo de la bicicleta.  
  
Tyson comenzó a oír pasos, alguien se acercaba... esperaba que la persona le ayudara... se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la persona que se aproximaba no era otra que el chico de cabellos bicolor, él cual andaba paseando y al ver a Tyson tirado en el piso y con semejante herida, se acerco a auxiliarlo (Oro: ;__; Kai ayuda a Ty-chan!!!...)  
  
-Tyson!!!... pero qué te sucedió?!?!- El chico de ojos rubíes se avecino al chico de ojos azul medianoche, él cual le contó todo lo sucedió y lo de la herida...Kai sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a Tyson entre sus brazos, y levantó la bicicleta y compras del muchacho menor, sin mencionar que el moreno ahora era el ruborizado...caminaron hasta llegar a una banca del parque donde dejó a Tyson y recargo la bicicleta en el otro extremo- Dime te duele??...- Kai estaba revisando la herida de Takao, y buscando algo con que detener la pérdida de sangre, al no encontrar nada mas que su bufanda, cual era lo necesario para impedir la salida de sangre...se la quitó y comenzó a vendar con ella la lesión de Tyson, aunque no era un experto en el tema de heridas, sus años de conflictos y peleas callejeras le habían enseñando una que otra manera de curarse así mismo- Ya está...esperemos que resista.  
  
-Gracias...pero y tu bufanda??- Tyson era el agradecido, pero le preocupaba más como le haría para llegar a su casa con semejante herida.  
  
-No te preocupes... en realidad ya estaba muy vieja- comentó el chico de cabellos bicolor- Dime...puedes ponerte de pie??- al decir esto, Tyson intentó pararse, pero inmediatamente el dolor le ganó e hizo que cayera, de no ser por Kai que lo sostuvo, ya estaría en el piso- Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa... indícame por dónde es- con eso el chico de ojos rubíes tomó la bicicleta con una mano y enganchó las compras en el volante de ésta, por último recargo al menor en su espalda y siguió el camino que Tyson le indicaba.   
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ya era tarde y ni rastro de Takao, Tala comenzó a desesperarse, miró el reloj, ya eran las 7:45 pm, y temió lo peor... el abuelo se había retrasado, pero no tardaría en llegar... se preparó para salir en su búsqueda, pero antes de salir diviso la la silueta de una persona cargando a otra y una bicicleta... era TAKAO!!!!  
  
-Takao que bue...- Tala cortó su oración al ver que Kai, cargaba Tyson, él cual estaba herido y vendado de la pierna- Pero qué te pasó?!?!- después de contar todo de nuevo y curar al japonés, el ruso invitó al chico de cabellos bicolor a cenar, como compensación por haber ayudado a Takao y traerlo a casa, al principio se negó, pero por traición de su estómago y una súplica de Tyson acepto.  
  
Al poco rato llegó el abuelo de "ambos chicos", ya que con el cariño que el abuelo le tenía a Tala, podía llamarlo así... fue tal vez una cena muy divertida para el chico de tez pálida y vergonzosa para el ruso y el ojiazul medianoche... porque el abuelo no dejaba de contar historias de la travesuras de su nieto, de niño, y del ruso y Takao ahora de adolescentes.  
  
Ya eran las 9:30 después de cenar un delicioso okonomiyaki por parte de Tala y Takao y haber escuchado las anécdotas de ambos chicos por parte del abuelo, pero ya era tiempo de irse, pero comenzó a llover de manera torrente y no parecía que pararía hasta un buen rato...así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar a quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes por esa noche y ya en la mañana temprano regresaría por sus cosas a su departamento... (Oro: Conociendo a Kai, de seguro y se va a las 5 de la madrugada... ~.~ que flojera).  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Oro: Por fin!!!...otro cap. hecho por mi persona y dirigido a todos los lectores que me dan su apoyo y comprensión para continuar este fic y en especial a Ludra_Jenova q me ayuda en la corrección de mis horrores de ortografía!!!... ARIGATOU!!!... ahora lo importante... espero q Kai duerma bien... x q dormir bajo el mismo techo que Ty, no será fácil para conciliar el sueño...jijijijijiji...I´m evil!!!... espero que lo hayan disfrutado... como yo al escribirlo... aunque me mate la cabeza haciéndolo (Se ve a Oro con una bolsa d hielo en su cabeza)... y PREPARATE HONDURAS POR QUE MÉXICO VA Q ARRASA!!!... o_ó SI LE GANÓ A BRASIL X Q NO A HONDURAS?? ... v_v mmm, eso ni al tema...me despido x ahora   
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!!!  
  
Arigatou y Sayonara Minna!!!' 


	6. Lluvia, truenos, relámpagos y una velada...

Oro(vestida nuevamente con la playera de la selección mexicana): ^^ Viva México!!!...Hola espectadores del fútbol internacional y nacional!!!... me ha llegado la noticia de que v_v aunque no ganamos frente a Honduras, sino empatamos México 0 - Honduras 0, LOGRAMOS CLASIFICAR!!!...x eso aquí ta el cap. 6 (se ve a Oro bailando al ritmo de la música).  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Mi verdadero sentir   
  
Capítulo 6: "Lluvia, truenos, relámpagos... y una velada??"   
  
Eran como las 11:00 pm y aún no paraba de llover... ningún sonido se escuchaba en el dojo Kinomiya, a excepción de los relámpagos y truenos que surcaban el cielo majestuosamente... para cierto chico de ojos color rubí, el silencio y quietud de la casa no lo dejaba dormir, ya estaba acostumbrado al ruido de los autos, discos, etc... del centro de la cuidad...   
  
-Rayos!!!... no puedo dormir-pensaba Kai (Oro: q es lo q acabo de decir Kai??), mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño- Iré por un vaso de agua...  
  
Antes de poder llegar a la cocina, un relámpago atravesó la bóveda celeste, dejando ver una figura cerca del refrigerador... y sacaba algo de éste, Kai al llegar a la cocina prendió las luces y resultó que era Takao quien estaba ahí con un vaso de leche en su mano derecha...  
  
-Kai!!!... me diste un buen susto, se te ofrece algo?- preguntó a Kai, él cual lo miraba sorprendido- Oye, por qué esa cara???  
  
-Tu pierna, ya no te duele...- al decir esto, el chico ojiazul miró su pierna izquierda (Oro:^^U Sorry, en el cap anterior se me olvido decir cuál era la pierna lastimada), y Kai se acercó para revisarlo.  
  
-Ah!!!...bueno sólo un poco, aunque ya puedo sostenerme de pie, pero no sabré como agradecértelo... fuiste muy oportuno- sonrió Tyson, causando un leve sonrojo en Kai- pero dime que haces despierto hasta tan tarde??  
  
-Eso mismo te pregunto yo- Kai contradijo a Takao- Bueno... yo no podía conciliar el sueño y decidí venir por un poco de agua.  
  
-Yo tampoco y por eso vine por un vaso de leche... vamos a la sala... mi pierna me esta empezando a doler un poco- con ese comentario Tyson se retiró a la sala y Kai lo siguió, pero antes se sirvió un vaso de agua (Oro: Creen q me olvidaría x q Kai fue a la cocina)- Dime Kai, de dónde provienes??  
  
-Vengo desde Osaka, pero la mayor parte de mi niñez la viví en Rusia, ya que la familia de mi padre proveniente del país ruso y la familia de mi madre es del Japón- comento Kai, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala junto a Takao- Aunque vine a Tokio, para terminar mis estudios...  
  
-Así que eres ruso-japonés- mencionó el chico de cabellos azules al de cabellos bicolor, él cual afirmaba con la cabeza- yo por el contrario nací aquí en Japón, pero me he criado la mayor parte de mi niñez fuera del país - al decir esto, Kai volteó a ver a Tyson, mientras éste tomaba un sorbo de leche.  
  
-Y eso cómo está??- al parecer Kai estaba interesando sobre en el relato de Takao- me lo puedes explicar...  
  
-Pues veras, como mi padre es arqueólogo, al morir mi madre, horas después del parto...-el ojiazul hizo una pausa, antes de continuar, al recordar algo doloroso para él- mi padre decidió llevarme consigo a las expediciones cuando tuviera la edad de 5 años y así lo hizo, aunque tuvo mucho conflicto por parte de la familia de mi madre, pero insistió y lo logró, así fue que me crié, recorriendo el mundo, ayudando a mi padre con sus expediciones, pero como era muy curioso, alguna que otra vez, por mi culpa interrumpía las excavaciones...aunque a mi padre no le molestaba del todo, conocí a varios amigos y aprendía una que otra lengua extranjera y cuando debíamos irnos era muy triste ya que yo no quería despedirme, pero al cumplir los 9 años, mi padre decidió dejarme con el abuelo, para que tuviera una vida sociable más estable y... conocí a los chicos... y a Jhonny entrando a 5° de primaria, al principio solía molestarme y burlarse de mí, pero después de las vacaciones todo dio un giro inesperado, Jhonny comenzó a insistir que saliera con él, regalarme cosas y decir que era su chico... lo cual me tomó sorprendido, tiempo después conocí a Tala, y a diferencia de Jhonny, él me trataba muy bien y convencí a mi abuelo para darle hospedaje...después conocí a Gez y Tsub, y con ayuda de los chicos hicimos que se expresaran sus sentimientos y se volvieran novios oficialmente, eso se los debía por que ellos me ayudaron en situaciones difíciles... ahora estoy en preparatoria y te conocí a ti- al terminar su relato- Y dime como ha sido tu vida??   
  
-En pocas palabras: aburrida- frente al comentario, Tyson no pudo evitar soltar una risita- Verás de parte de la familia de mi padre siempre han sido muy rigurosos en cuanto modales y estudios, y por parte de la familia de mi madre, lo han sido con las costumbres y tradiciones...  
  
Ya habían pasado varias horas, tanto el chico de ojos rubíes como el ojiazul, empezaban a tener sueño, pero ninguno de los dos accedía a dormirse.... y así continuaron por toda la noche, platicando...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Tala se había despertado, y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar la cama de su "hermanito" vacía, al igual del cuarto de huéspedes... caminó adormecido hacia la cocina ya vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela... pero al pasar por la sala se llevo una gran sorpresa...  
  
-Jajajajaja... perfecto!!!- pensó Tala, mientras iba y buscaba, haciendo el menor ruido posible en el armario, una cámara fotográfica- Mejor oportunidad que ésta, no la hay...esto será mi venganza, Takao... aunque pensaba en otra forma... pero no puedo perderme esta ocasión- Tala preparó la cámara, verificando si tenia película, quitando el flash, para no arruinar el momento y apretó el botón- Estupendo!!!   
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Oro: O.o Q será lo q fotografió Tala??..._ nada bueno pa Ty-chan... eso es seguro... y gracias a todos lo que han dejado rewiew...espero q les haya gustado el cap, siento que fuera corto, pero...iba a serlo más largo, de no ser por que la compu se me bloqueó!!!...y sólo recuperó parte del documento... T________T no es justo!!!... lo bueno es q: MÉXICO CLASIFICÓ!!!... v_v yo y mi trauma del fut... jejejeje... Sorry   
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!!!  
  
Arigatou y Sayonara Minna!!! 


	7. Situación fuera de lugar?

Oro(cantando): México lindo y querido, si muero lejos de ti, que digan q estoy dormido y me traigan aquí... (volteando a ver a los lectores) O///O... ^///^ Hola!!!... espero q los caps. anteriores les hayan gustado y... ¬///¬ la razón x la cual cantaba es q me gusta esa canción y... x q México...INCREÍBLEMENTE LE GANO A JAMAICA 5 - 0, y hasta yo ni me la creo... sabía q ganaría pero... o_o con esa diferencia d goles... y ahora le toca jugar vs. Costa Rica... espero q ganemos!!!... aunq completamente no toy segura... creo q viajare a México DF... de vacaciones y ver la final de la Copa Oro!!!... v_v x lo cual tal vez no actualice durante un tiempo... bueno pero lo q ustedes esperan no son mis anécdotas... sino el cap. 7!!!... espero q les guste!!!  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Mi verdadero sentir Capítulo 7: "Situación fuera de lugar??"  
  
Ya eran como por las 6:35, cuando Kai despertó, lo primero que recordó fue la noche anterior... volteó a ver a todos lados, y encontró a Tyson sentado en el sofá, ya vistiendo el uniforme (Oro: Ahhh!!!... T__T esperaba verlo junto con Kai en pijama todavía/ Kai: ¬///¬).  
  
-Veo que ya despertaste- Dijo Tyson, mientras le daba la mano para pararse- Ven... acompáñame- con eso, el moreno guió al chico blanco hacia uno de los cuartos... y sacaba un uniforme del armario de éste- Póntelo, es de Tala... ya es tarde y no creo que nos de tiempo para ir a tu casa y que te cambies... por lo que cámbiate e iremos a tu casa para buscar tu mochila- con eso el ojiazul salió de cuarto.  
  
Mientras Kai se alistaba, Tyson desayunaba... cuando Kai terminó de cambiarse, se dirigió hacia la cocina y se encontró a Tyson y un plato con comida.  
  
-Toma es tu desayuno, Tala preparó el desayuno de ambos... come porque casi no tenemos tiempo- Tyson puso el plato enfrente de Kai, él cual comía ni muy rápido pero tampoco muy lento.  
  
Cuando ambos chicos terminaron, Tyson se despidió de su abuelo y acompañó a Kai a buscar su mochila a su departamento... pero como el tiempo era poco, tuvieron que apresurar el paso...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Mientras tanto en la escuela...Tala acababa de llegar y Jhonny esperaba ver a Ty-kun, como suele llamarlo...  
  
-Dónde esta Tyson??- preguntó Jhonny a Tala- Vendrá hoy, no??  
  
-Él vendrá más tarde, pero... no te enfades con él- al decir esto último, sonrió y caminó a la escuela...mientras Jhonny no entendía lo ultimo de la frase...  
  
-Qué no me enfade con él??- mientras Jhonny pensaba eso, una gran signo de interrogación aparecía sobre él- Qué habrá querido decir con eso??  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
En otra región de la ciudad de Tokio, dos chicos corren rápidamente por el parque Tsukimino...  
  
-Cuanto falta??- preguntó un exhausto Tyson, después de haber corrido una gran distancia, pero repentinamente Kai se paró y cuando el moreno se dio cuenta no pudo frenar a tiempo y choco con el ruso-japonés, cayendo ambos al suelo aunque resultó algo incomodo sobre Kai ya que al caer Tyson cayo sobre él- Lo siento!!!, déjame ayudarte... creo que es la segunda vez que te hago caer- mientras decía esto ayudaba a Kai a pararse...  
  
-La segunda vez??- preguntó algo confundido Kai, mientras Tyson afirmaba con la cabeza.  
  
-No lo recuerdas, fue cerca de la estación de trenes... pero que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo la escuela comienza en...- mirando su reloj- AH!!!... dentro de 10 minutos!!!-con esto ambos chico se miraron... y comenzaron a correr otra vez en dirección hacia el departamento.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Sólo faltaban 3 minutos para que tocaran la campana de la escuela...mientras chicos y chicas esperaban el comienzo de clases... Tala y compañía esperaban a Tyson y observaban por la ventana en espera de él... lograron divisar algo lo cual los dejó asombrados...  
  
-Chicos ese no es Tyson??...- preguntó incrédulo Max a los demás.  
  
-Sí...-los chicos contestaban sin poder creerlo- no cabe duda... pero ese es Kai???  
  
-Es un sinvergüenza!!!- se escuchaba el grito de parte de Jhonny, él cual bajaba las escaleras, mientras los demás lo seguían- Como se atreva a tocar a mi Ty-kun- murmuró (Oro: O_O Q celoso y posesivo saliste Jhonny!!!).  
  
Los que veían era una imagen que muy pocos creían, Kai traía a Tyson entre sus brazos, ambos tenían un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas, aunque Kai mantenía su porte serio y mirada fría, mientras Tyson ocultaba su miraba con los mechones de su pelo... mientras se acercaban a la entrada del colegio, Jhonny ya los esperaba y Tala acaba de llegar con los demás...  
  
Jhonny miraba fijamente a los 2 chicos, una imagen que le desagradaba del todo, no podía imaginar a Ty-kun en brazos de otro... Kai simplemente paso de largo y se acercó a Tala.  
  
- Debido al esfuerzo sobre su pierna al correr, la herida volvió a abrirse y no tuve otra opción que traerlo cargando- explicó de manera fría Kai, para quitarse de encima las miradas sorprendidas de los demás- Dónde esta la enfermería de la escuela??  
  
-Es por aquí... sígueme- dijo Michael, mientras Kai siguió al beisbolista, Max y Ray lo acompañaban y Emily y Mariah se adelantaban para avisar al medico del plantel y Lee les hacía entender a algunos curiosos y alumnos que pasaban por ahí que no pasaba nada y que regresaran a lo que hacían o salones.  
  
Jhonny no comprendía nada, cuando los demás se fueron, tomó del hombro a Tala...  
  
-Quiero que me expliques que sucede aquí- exigió Jhonny a Tala, él cual tenía una mirada seria- Y con detalles...  
  
-Vaya... parece que temes que Kai te quite a Tyson...- con eso Tala, sonrío cínicamente y caminó en dirección al colegio, pero antes de entrar, se volteó hacia el europeo- Y dime Jhonny que se siente... volver a tener un adversario??  
  
Antes estas palabras por parte de Tala, Jhonny pensó sobre lo ocurrido...y sabía que tendría una charla con Kai... para poner en claro ciertos detalles (Oro: O_O)... se escucho el sonido de la campana indicando el inicio de clases.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Oro(con la ya conocida camiseta de la selección mexicana): Vamos México!!!...si se puede!!! (volviendo a ver a los lectores)... jejejejeje... bueno espero q les hay gustado... ¬¬ como he tado ocupada en cierto asuntos q toman mucho tiempo los caps. me han salido muy cortos... ^^ pero no se preocupen ya q pronto pondré uno largo... v_v si me da tiempo... bueno me despido x ahora!!!  
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!!!  
  
Arigatou y Sayonara Minna!!! 


	8. Pláticas

Oro(dsd el Estadio Azteca, DF, con equipo de reportera y vestida como los de Televisa): Me encuentro trasmitiendo dsd el Estadio Azteca, después dl partido vs. Costa Rica onde gano 2 - 0, y ahora ya terminado el partido en el cual victoriosamente México ha ganado... proclamándonos el tetracampeón de la Copa Oro, GRACIAS AL GOL DE ORO D DANIEL OSORNO, JUGADOR DL ATLANTA!!! (alguien la zapea) AH!!!... ¬¬ oye eso dolió, ^^jejejeje... sorry toy contenta x el triunfo, ya q al ganar irá directamente a la Copa Confederaciones q se celebrara en Alemania... T___T YO QUERO IR!!!... pero bueno... ^^U mejor los dejo con el fic... O_O el cap. 8  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Mi verdadero sentir Capítulo 8: "Pláticas"  
  
Para la mayoría de los alumnos, el tiempo entre clases fue rápido... pero para otros no tanto, Tala preocupado por Tyson, él cual seguía en la enfermería, debido a la herida de su pierna... miraba por la ventana, sin tomar en cuenta al maestro, con la mirada perdida (Oro: o_o Grave error), jugaba con una lápiz entre sus dedos... hasta que alguien se puso enfrente de él, el ruso volteo a ver y era el maestro... él cual no teníaa una mirada muy bonita que digamos...  
  
-Jóven Woll, es su turno en la lectura- el maestro lo miraba de manera seria, mientras todo el salón los miraba.  
  
-Eh... ah...- el pobre pelirrojo estaba sin habla, bajó la mirada avergonzado, causando la risa de todos- Lo siento profesor, no estaba poniendo atención...  
  
-Me lo imaginaba... muy bien jóven Woll...- dijo el profesor, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes- Tendrá que hacerme el favor de salir, por no poner atención en clases y como tarea extra tendrá que escribir un poema (Oro: ;___; Mi Tala no se merece eso!!!).  
  
-Sí... pero un poema??- lo último salió como un susurro, con eso el ruso salió al pasillo, mientras los demás volvían a retornar las clases.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ya en el pasillo...  
  
-Escribir un poema...no es lo mío, esto me pasa por culpa de Takao- Tala lanzó un suspiro de resignación.  
  
Mientras Tala seguía murmurando enfadado porque le tenía que pasar esto a él, un chico de unos 18 años de edad, tez clara como la de Ray, cabello azul aqua mar, corto; y ojos verde jade y de cuerpo algo fornido, vistiendo el uniforme y portando en el cuello una cadena delgada con cruz egipcia, como dige, de oro y con aretes chiquitos en cada oreja, que va caminado por ahí... voltea a verlo... (Oro: *¬* Q guapo!!)  
  
-Qué haces afuera de tu salón, Woll??- preguntó el chico de manera molesta- Acaso hiciste algo malo, porque según yo sé... tú eres el niño bueno y favorito de los maestros- lo último lo dijo de manera arrogante.  
  
-Quieres hacerme el favor de callarte- le ordenó Tala al chico ojiverde, él cual no dudo en seguir molestarlo.  
  
-Oh... lo siento mucho... no sabía que haría llorar al pequeño Woll- lo cual causó un pequeño sonrojo en Tala, sin darse cuenta, el otro chico sonrió de manera cínica mientras se alejaba de ahí y se despedía con la mano- Nos vemos, ruso.  
  
-Ah!!!- gritó en desesperación Tala- Por qué siempre me molesta... y lo peor es que siempre se sale con la suya- pensó Tala mientras apretaba los puños.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ding Dong!!! (Oro: ¬¬ Se parece a la campana de mi escuela)  
  
La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban desayunado en la cafetería, mientras Tala y compañía, excepto Jhonny y Kai, habían ido a ver a Tyson, para saber de su recuperación...  
  
-Exactamente que fue lo que pasó??- preguntó Lee a Tyson, mientras este último se encontraba vendado de la pierna.  
  
-Por la intensidad del dolor... - habló la tenista del grupo- Debió haber sido duro el golpe.  
  
-Solo me caí de la bicicleta después de comprar una cosas- contó el ojiazul al grupo- Ya que un gato se me atravesó en el camino y a la hora del impacto mi pierna quedó debajo de la bicicleta, causándome la herida...  
  
-Órale!!!- gritó Max, mientras los demás comentaban lo mismo- por cierto como pudiste llegar a tu casa??  
  
-Bueno después de la tremenda caída que me metí- continuó Tyson con el relato- Escuché pasos, ya que alguien se aproximaba...  
  
Todos sin excepción escuchaban atentamente el relato de Tyson (Oro: ¬¬ Hay q admitirlo no hay quien no pase desapercibido un chisme)...  
  
-Vamos Tyson!!!... no nos dejes en el suspenso- rogó una pelirrosa, mientras los chicos afirmaban- que pasó??  
  
-Jajajaja... que desesperados son todos- rió Tyson, mientras los demás estaban apunto de ahorcarlo para que siguiera contando- Bueno... los pasos cada vez se acercaban más y cuando me di cuenta no era nadie más que...- antes de poder continuar el estomago del chico peliazul gruñó, haciendo que todos se fueran de espalda (Oro: ^^ La caída estilo anime pa' tras).  
  
-Tyson!!!- gritaban todos, por tal acontecimiento, mientras el peliazul se llebaba la mano detrás de la nuca y miraba avergonzado al piso.  
  
-Oigan!!!... tengo hambre, no he comido!!!- protestó Takao, mientras los demás reían- Jajajajaja- después de tal escena se podían escuchar las risas de chicos en la enfermería, a pesar de estar a varios metros de ahí.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Pero en otra sección del plantel, dos chicos discutían sobre cierto chico de cabellos y ojos azules...  
  
-Aléjate de él!!!- gritó Jhonny mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa a Kai y lo estrellaba contra la pared (Oro: O_O!!!)- Si no quieres morir!!!  
  
-Suéltame!!!- con algo de esfuerzo, logró zafarse y con mucho coraje enfrentó a Jhonny- Escúchame Jhonny, él no te pertenece... tiene derecho a escoger con quien andar... y no me importa lo que pienses!!!  
  
-Si es así, por que no lo invitas a salir??- con esa pregunta Kai se quedó sin habla- Mírate... te gusta pero no te atreves a decírselo, verdad??... hasta me das lástima.  
  
-Grr... eso es algo que no te incumbe!!!- gritó Kai, mientras se iba de ahí- a decir verdad... es cierto me gusta y me gustaría más que fuera mi novio  
  
Ante esta declaración, Jhonny quedó mudo... Kai sólo sonrió y se marchó de ahí... pero lo que ambos no sabían es que alguien los había escuchado, desde la rama de una árbol cercano, bajo de éste y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el plantel, formando una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Oro: O_o OH!!!... ahora si q pasó de todo!!!... ;_; mi pobre Tala fue castigado y alguien lo molesto!!!... al = q Jhonny y Kai, o_o alguien los escucho!!!... pero bueno ¬_¬ eto se pone mejor cada vez... hasta yo toy intrigada como terminara eto... x cierto ^^ muchas gracias a todos aquellos q han dejado rewiew... T____T nunca creí q mi historia llegaría a tener tanto éxito (¬¬ Si como no)... Thanx a todos los q me han dado ánimos de seguir con esto!!!... y aquí les dejo mi msn: rodriguez_nena@hotmail.com.. agréguenme!!! (¬¬ No me hagan caso) y pa mi desgracia no podré continuarlo hasta entrar a clases ya q me voy a Cancún de vacaciones... y regresare cuatro días después de mi entrada a la escuela... T__T NO ES JUSTO!!!!  
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!!!  
  
Arigatou y Sayonara Minna!!! 


	9. Tareas y Actos

Oro(con la cabeza sobre el teclado): Saba al ker (Hola en árabe, eso creo -_-), como tan? Espero q bien... aunq en realidad yo toy muerta, d tantas tareas q me dejan (se ven varios libros alrededor de Oro) me duele mi manita de tanto escribir... pero bueno con pan las penas se van!!! Jejejejeje.... y creo q solo podré actualizar la historia entre fines de semana T_______T BUA!!!... snif... lo dejo con el cap 9 (Guau!!)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Mi verdadero sentir Capítulo 9: "Tareas y actos"  
  
Todo transcurrió de forma rápida, en el plantel, ya los alumnos se retiraban para regresar a sus respectivos hogares y hacer sus tareas (Oro: T_T no me lo recuerden)...  
  
-¡Nos vemos mañana!- gritarón Tyson y Tala, al despedirse y dirigirse a su casa.  
  
-¡Hasta luego!- contestaron los demás.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
En camino a su casa...  
  
-Me dejaron muchas tareas- se quejó un Takao desanimado.  
  
-¿De qué te quejas?... por lo menos no te sacaron de la clase- respondió el ruso, hablando demás.  
  
-¿Escuché bien?... te sacaron de la clase, ¡¡¡a ti!!!- sentenció de manera burlona Takao.  
  
-Y todo por tu culpa-  
  
-¿Mi culpa?- dijo un confundido peliazul.  
  
-Sí-  
  
-No es cierto- se defendió el chico de ojos azul oscuro.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Llegando al dojo Kinomiya...  
  
-¡¡Ya llegamos!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo y el peliazul; entraron a la casa, y dejando sus zapatos en el recibidor y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.  
  
30 minutos después...  
  
-Ya terminé... ahora sólo falta álgebra- decía Takao mientras una gran gota se formaba en su nuca(Oro: ^^U)- Haber... esto es fácil... creo- al ver los problemas no muy alentadores, puso cara de ¿¡¿CÓMO RAYOS HAGO ESTO?!?  
  
El rostro del ojiazul formó una sonrisa... y salió con todo y libro, dirigiéndose al cuarto del ruso...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
En el cuarto del chico blanco...  
  
Tala se encontraba muy distraído, ni siquiera se dio cuenta q Takao había entrado a su cuarto... se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, cuando sintió el aliento de alguien en su oído y cuello...  
  
-Ayúdame, por favor- la voz del peliazul se escucho sensual...  
  
-¡¡¡AH!!!!- eso fue suficiente para que a Tala se le subieran los colores al rostro y cayera de espalda al suelo con la silla (Oro: O.O... Jajajajajajaja XD), mientras Takao lo veía con cara ¿y a éste que bicho lo pico? (Oro: ^^U), el ruso se paró de golpe y comenzó a reclamarle al nipones- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a espantarme así?!... ¡¿Y..y qué haces aquí?!- Takao se tapó los oídos, mientras Tala comenzaba y terminaba el espectáculo.  
  
-En primera yo no te espante, sólo te hablé; segundo tú estabas muy distraído y por eso caíste de la silla- Takao habló al tiempo de destaparse los oídos- Tú no eres muy dado ha estar distraído, por lo general te das cuenta cuando entro... ¿en que estabas pensando? (Oro: ¬_¬ eso mismo me pregunto)  
  
Toda la cara del pelirrojo adquirió un tono rojo, mientras balbuceaba- Na..na..nada- y Takao lo miró con confusión y sin creerle, esa cara decía todo...  
  
-¿Pensando en Mcgreen, ne?- una mirada picara y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno y el ruso... bueno...  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- miró al moreno y la forma como lo miraba- ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!!  
  
Demasiado tarde, Tyson había comenzado a actuar como Tala....  
  
-¡¡¡Ah!!!, el superior Mcgreen es muy lindo- con ojos brillosos y corazones a lado- Me gustaría salir con él- el moreno junto sus manos y con ojos de borrego somnoliento imitaba a Tala y sus actos...  
  
Tala con una gran vena en la frente miraba como el peliazul lo duplicaba en sus actos- ¡¡¡¡Ven aquí, sinvergüenza!!!!- Tyson al ver el peligro acercarse hizo algo peor... imitó a Tala en un sueño que lo había visto soñando.  
  
-Mmm... Mcgreen...- eso lo hacía mientras tomaba la almohada y abrazándola y meciéndose de un lado a otro, para luego besarla- Jajajajajajaja- Tyson soltó la carcajada y la almohada después del numerito.  
  
Tala estaba rojo de la vergüenza y del coraje, como diablos Takao lo descubrió soñando eso- En primera no me gusta- decía mientras tomaba la almohada y se la aventaba a Takao  
  
- Eso es mentira- mientras tomaba la almohada y se la regresaba a Tala, pegándole- Si no es cierto... que es esto- mientras sacaba de un cajón: Recorte, fotos, poemas, etc... Tala salto y arrebato las cosas a Takao- Ahora niégalo.  
  
-Además Mcgreen... ¡¡es un estúpido!!-  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Lejos de ahí, un chico estornudaba...  
  
-¡¡Achuuu!!- el chico sólo atino a decir- Alguien esta hablando mal de mí. (Oro: O.O De veras... ¬¬ júramelo *nótese sarcasmo*)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Oro: Jajajajaja XD, me divertí mucho haciendo este cap!!!, espero que ustedes tmb Jajajajajaja... pobechito Tala q buen susto se metió, y vaya sorpresa Tala tras el chico Mcgreen, bueno todo será resuelto en el sig. Cap!!!  
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!!!  
  
Arigatou y Sayonara Minna!!! 


	10. Preparativos

Oro: YAHHO A TODO MUNDO!!!! n_n (bailando como Kurt) JEJEJE XD después de un corto periodo por fin actualizaré Ai no Miragi... WIIII ^O^ (alguien la zape) @_@ EPA!!!  
  
Kai: ¬¬ Un corto periodo?  
  
Tala: O_ó Te tardaste un año casi!!!  
  
Ozuma y Ty: Cierto u_u  
  
Oro: El q sean mis asistentes no le da derecho a regañarme!!! T_T  
  
Chicos: ¬¬ Pero tú si a nosotros, ne?  
  
Oro: 9_9 Pos... creo q no...  
  
Chicos: ¬¬ (mirada inquisidora)  
  
Oro: Q?!?!?! O_Ó  
  
Chicos: Nada... u_u  
  
Oro: Será mejor comenzar con el fic, disfrútenlo!!! n_n  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ai no Miragi  
  
Capítulo 10: "Preparativos"  
  
Ya han pasado semanas, Kai y Jhonny se la llevan peleando por Tyson, mientras este ni en cuenta por lo de Kai... cada quién por su rumbo... pero hoy parece un día especial...(Oro: ¬¬ De veras??)  
  
-Jajaja, los veo después chicos!!!-gritó Tyson a unos compañeros suyos, mientras se encaminaba a la cafetería, pero al doblar una esquina- Auch... lo siento mucho  
  
-Más te valía que lo sintieras- dijo una voz que Tyson reconoció perfectamente- Qué pasa mocoso, te comieron la lengua los ratones?  
  
-Qué quieres Mcgreen?- dijo Tyson al muchacho.  
  
-Nada... importante... pero conoces a un tal Kai...-preguntó el chico al menor de ellos dos.  
  
-A Kai Hiwatari-  
  
-A él... necesito hablar con él-  
  
-Para que quieres hablar con él?-  
  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, creo que va en el mismo salón que el ruso- dijo el mayor, mientras se retiraba- Ah... por cierto saluda a Tsub-chan de mi parte cuando lo veas  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
En el salón 2º-1...  
  
-Que bueno que ya llegó la hora del receso- decían varios alumnos.  
  
-Sí, yo ya quería que acabara historia, me estaba durmiendo- dijo otro.  
  
-Ah... chicas el superior Mcgreen se acerca!!- decía una chica de lentes y trenza, mientras se acercaba corriendo al salón  
  
Rápidamente todas las chicas comenzaban a maquillarse, peinarse, en pocas palabras a ponerse bonitas (Oro: ¬¬ Se parecen a una compañera q tengo), mientras los chicos, excepto uno que supo disimularlo, le restaban importancia...  
  
-Oye Kai... No te gustaría venir al campamento que esta organizando la escuela, cerca del monte Fuji?- preguntaba Tala, pero Kai mantenía su visión en la ventana, sin aguantar la curiosidad, el pelirrojo se asomó para saber lo interesante... viendo la imagen de Takao caminando hacía el patio de la escuela, y justamente voltearse al ser llamado y aprovechando eso, saludar a los dos chicos.  
  
-Hola!!-saludaba Tyson, mientras Kai sólo alzaba la mano y un poco sonrojado saludaba, y Tala lo hacia los mismo; pero con los ojos cerrado y sin sonrojarse.  
  
La puerta se abrió para revelar la figura de un chico de cabellos azul aqua mar, corto y ojos verde jade, aretes chiquitos, en cada oreja y tez clara, alto y fornido... las chicas no esperaron y comenzaron a rodearlo con ojos de corazoncitos (Oro: o_ó Momentito niñas, q no es de ustedes!!)... acercándose a Kai y Tala...  
  
-Vaya al parecer ya no estas castigado, ¿verdad ruso?- dijo cínicamente el chavo que había llegado.  
  
-Por qué no te vas a fastidiar a otro lado?, así me harías un gran favor- dijo Tala en tono burlo.  
  
-Pues tienes suerte porque vengo a buscar a un tal Kai Hiwatari- decía Mcgreen, mientras Kai volteaba al escuchar su nombre.  
  
-Qué quieres?- decía Kai en tono neutro de voz, mirando con desconfianza al chico de enfrente pero de reojo a Tyson por la ventana.  
  
-Charlar solamente- decía el chico sin hacerle caso a la cara que ponía Tala detrás de él, sacando la lengua (Oro: ¬_¬ Ni tu te la crees/ Tala: ¬//¬ Déjame en paz).  
  
-....- Kai no pronuncio palabra, salió caminando del salón, seguido por Mcgreen.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
En el pasillo...  
  
-¿De que quieres hablar?- preguntó el chico de tez blanca al ojiverde.  
  
-Tú conoces a Tyson... no... Takao Kinomiya, no es así?- preguntó Mcgreen, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Kai, pero asistió con la cabeza- Mira, quiero que...- pero antes que el otro chico terminara de decir lo que tenia en mente, el ruso-japonés habló.  
  
-Quieres que le diga que salga contigo- terminó el chico blanco, haciendo que el otro cayera al piso y se levantara con una gran vena en la frente.  
  
  
  
-No me ofendas de esa manera!!! Además yo nunca saldría con un mocoso como él- cuando Darían le dijo mocoso a Tyson, Kai no se inmutó; pero le había enojado como se había atrevido a decirle así a Takao- Además que yo tengo a Tsub-chan  
  
-Pero él es pareja del capitán  
  
-Eso es lo de menos... con mi encanto podría hacer que se enamorará de mí y dejará a Gez-  
  
-Si tú lo dices-  
  
-Sí... espera nos salimos del tema-  
  
-Bueno se puede saber para que me querías?-  
  
-A ti te gusta Tyson, no es así?-  
  
-Eso no es cierto!!!-  
  
-No me digas, yo los he visto muchas ocasiones juntos y también el brillo de tus ojos al verlo... Y de serte sincero... no harían mala pareja-  
  
-Cállate...-  
  
-Esta decidido te ayudaré para que te le declares al mocoso-  
  
-No le digas así-  
  
-No qué no te gustaba?-  
  
-No!!... él sólo es mi amigo-  
  
Darían Mcgreen estaba logrando su cometido, hacer que Kai confesará amar a Takao(Oro: ^0^ VAMOS DARÍAN!!!), sonrió siempre la primera reacción era rechazo, después lo aceptaría y finalmente se le declararía.  
  
-Ok... te daré una semana para que me digas que realmente lo sientes hacia el chico-  
  
Finalmente con esas palabras, ojiverde dejo pensativo al chico blanco sobre sus sentimientos...  
  
-Él sólo es mi amigo... solamente mi amigo-  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Tala caminaba mirando cierta foto con malicia (Oro: 0.0 YO QUERO VER, ;_; PLIS!!!!), realmente es cierto cuando dicen que la venganza es dulce... dobló en una esquina, pero en eso alguien arrebató de sus manos la imagen...  
  
-Pero, ¿qué dem... Tú!!! Devuélvemela!!!- con esfuerzos en vano, Tala trataba de quitar su mejor forma de chantajear al moreno al otro chico.  
  
-Andas ruso salta más alto, Ole!... anda perrito ten tu huesito- Mcgreen se la pasaba de maravilla molestando al pelirrojo- JA!!, Yo sabía que había algo entre esos dos!!!  
  
-Verdad que sí- Tala había detenido la pelea momentáneamente, mientras analizaba junto a Mcgreen la foto, hasta que le cayo el veinte- Aléjate de mi vista y devuélveme la foto  
  
-Yo digo lo mismo...- acercando su rostro al del ruso, haciendo que este último se sonrojara levemente-pero me quedaré con ella  
  
-No, espera!!- demasiado tarde, Darían había guardado la imagen en el bolsillo de su uniforme, mientras se alejaba- RAYOS!!!, CÓMO DIABLOS PUDE PERDER LA FOTO!?!?  
  
Tala había perdido la mejor oportunidad de su vida en molestar a Tyson... y la había perdido en manos de Mcgreen (Oro: ¬_¬ Ya ves x no cuidar tus cosas).  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Takao se encontraba en los vestidores, salió del éstos y se dirigió a la piscina de la escuela... lucía el traje de baño de la escuela, la cual consistía en un pantalones cortos azul oscuro con delgadas franjas rojas y del lado izquierdo el logotipo del colegio, dejando a ver su pequeño pero atlético cuerpo (Oro: *¬* Visión Divina!!!/ Kai: ¬¬ Ejem/ Oro: o_ó Que?!?! No puedo deleitarme la pupila?/ Kai: Exacto u_ú/ Oro: ¬¬ Envidioso / Kai y Oro: ¬¬**), en cuanto salió se escucharon unos silbidos provenientes de las gradas...  
  
-Hola Ty-kun!!!- la voz del Jhonny se escuchaba claramente  
  
-Hola...- un leve murmullo salió de sus labios, mientras alzaba y saludaba nerviosamente al pelirrojo... un silbato sonó indicando que la clase había comenzado... el sonido de unos pasos acercándose se hicieron presente, al mismo tiempo que otro pelirrojo y un bicolor hacían su aparición, alzando tanto voz como su brazo los saludo- Kai... HOLA KAI, TALA!!!  
  
-Hiwatari... qué cree que hace aquí? - el europeo miró con disgusto a los recién llegados.  
  
El bicolor al solo ver al moreno con traje de baño, se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, parecía que competía con un tomate, y tanto Tala como Jhonny parecieron darse cuenta, mientras el ingenuo moreno no...  
  
-MUY BIEN CHICOS, RÁPIDO A SUS POSICIONES!!! - la voz del entrenador retumbó en todo el lugar... el peliazul tomó su posición correspondiente, y al sonido del silbatazo, se lanzó al agua, comenzando a nadar rápida y ágilmente... siendo uno de los primeros en llegar- "Felicitaciones chicos, cada día mejorar... ahora sigan así y podremos ganar en la festival deportivo entre preparatorias de la zona"  
  
-SÍ!!!-  
  
Desde las gradas, tres chicos observaban al moreno desempeñarse con gran alegría y esfuerzo... después de dos horas de arduo entrenamiento, los chicos esperaban la salida del moreno, finalmente su figura fue divisada entre la multitud.  
  
-Hey, Tyson, por aquí!!- gritó el ruso, al notar a su amigo peliazul.  
  
-Hola chicos, que bueno que vinieron- dijo el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que sonreía causando el sonrojo en dos chicos- Debemos irnos Tala, el abuelo llegará temprano, además que tengo que hacer el aseo  
  
-Exacto- decía el ojiazul ártico mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda al moreno- Bueno chicos, nos veremos mañana  
  
-Adiós- fueron las últimas palabras de ambos ojiazules antes de salir del terreno de la escuela y la misma de los otros dos chicos.  
  
-Ni creas que me daré por vencido, Hiwatari-  
  
-Lo mismo digo-  
  
Mirándose con el ceño fruncido ambos chicos tomaron diferentes caminos, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos hogares, sin saberlo eran espiados...  
  
-El primer obstáculo debe desaparecer permanentemente- (Oro: Me sonó a un asesino _) Mcgreen se encontraba sonriendo, tal vez el chico lo negaba, pero en el fondo amaba al moreno- Una semana, Kai... sólo tienes una semana-  
  
Saliendo del sus escondite, el ojiverde se echo la mochila al hombro y salió despreocupadamente del colegio.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Takao se encontraba trapeando rápidamente, de aquí a allá... se encontraba terminado su labor cuando...  
  
-AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- (Oro: O_O K pex?) el grito de alguien lo saco de sus casillas, corriendo rápidamente fue a ver lo sucedido, la primera reacción fue reírse, el pelirrojo se había resbalado, y al parecer llevaba algo de helado entre sus manos, lo cuales ahora adornaban su cabello y camisa- Rayos  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA- no podía contenerse, paso una mano por su abdomen, comenzaba a dolerle el estomago (Oro: No lo culpo XD, la imagen es realmente cómica).  
  
-Ayúdame, en vez de estarte riendo-  
  
-Ok... ok...- tranquilizándose un poco, el moreno ayudo al blanco a ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo su cara quedo en blanco, la batidero de helado había manchado el piso recién limpiado- ¡¡¡Tala, me vas a ayudar!!!  
  
-Ah no... ahora lo limpias, es parte del trato- dijo el ruso, mientras comenzaba a andar en dirección del baño- Tomaré un baño, antes de cenar  
  
-Porqué a mí?- dijo el moreno, mientras se dejaba caer y lágrimas como cascadas brotaban se sus ojos (Oro T_T Te entiendo... a mí me ha tocado barrer y trapear 2 d 3 pisos).  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Kai se encontraba en su departamento viendo la televisión, pasando canales rápidamente en busca de alguno que llamará su atención...   
  
Click!!!  
  
Levantándose de su lugar, se dirigió a la cocina, sacando una sopa instantánea (Oro: n_n Maruchan, rico!! XP) del microondas, de vuelta en la sala siguió cambiando los canales hasta que un anuncio llamó su atención... era sobre un festival en el parque Tsukimino, muy cerca de ahí, que se realizaría dentro de una semana... una semana... ese era el tiempo que el ojiverde le había dado para poner en claro sus pensamientos sobre Takao...  
  
-Creo que no sería mala idea, invitarlo- dijo mientras se llevaba un poco de fideos a su boca (Oro: ^o^ Invita!!!/ Kai: ¬¬ No/ Oro: T_T Malo), apagó el televisor y terminándose su cena, se encaminó a su cuarto, recostándose en su cama.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ya era medianoche, y en el cuarto del moreno una débil luz era perceptible, bajo las sábanas, el moreno se encontraba despierto... mirando una revista y con varios bolas de hilos a su lado...  
  
-Muy bien, esto va así y esto por aquí, con corte y una puntada... rayos...- llevándose el dedo a la boca el moreno (Oro: _ Ohhh, eso duele... a mí me paso, pero en la panza X_x se sintió horrible... horrible!!!), parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de manualidad- Ya no falta mucho-  
  
El sonidos de pasos cercanos alertaron al moreno que rápidamente escondió todo lo que tenía debajo de la cama y apagó las luces, y echándose las cobijas encima, aparentaba dormir... la puerta se abrió lentamente revelando la cabeza del abuelo, el cual bostezó y salió de la recamara, Takao suspiro aliviado... ya era tarde mañana la terminaría, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo invadiera.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
La mañana siguiente, el sonido de un despertador retumbó en todo el cuarto del moreno... él cual sólo sacó su brazo y tratando de encontrar el despertado, siguió estirando su mano hasta que...  
  
PLAF!!!!  
  
El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo e impactándose con el suelo se hizo presente (Oro: _O Eso debió doler), enredado entre las sábanas, el peliazul peleaba por pararse... la puerta se abrió revelando al pelirrojo...  
  
-Ohayo Taka-chan!!- dijo sonriente, pero al observar mejor al moreno, decidió ayudarlo.  
  
-Ohayo Tala-kun!!!- respondió con el mismo ánimo el chico.  
  
-Qué paso?-  
  
-Nada, sólo que puse el despertador en el escritorio para que no lo apagará cuando despertará y siguiera durmiendo-  
  
-No hay caso contigo-  
  
-Lo siento, señor madrugador-  
  
-Bueno alístate, tenemos que llegar temprano, me toca limpieza-  
  
-Ok-  
  
El pelirrojo salió del cuarto dejando al moreno alistarse, cuando finalmente salió del cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, al finalizar ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a la preparatoria (Oro: ^^UUU Todavía no le encuentro nombre)...  
  
-Y dime Takao, ya pensante si asistirás a la excursión del monte Fuji?-  
  
-Todavía no lo sé-  
  
-Vamos ven... será divertido-  
  
-Si tú lo dices esta bien-  
  
En cuanto llegaron al colegio, el timbre dio por iniciada ese día escolar...  
  
-Nos vemos en el receso-  
  
-Hai-  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Después de aburridas y extensas horas de clases, el receso llegó para los estudiantes (Oro: ^o^ EL SAGRADO RECESO!!! T_T Dios eres lo máximo, aunq sólo dure media hora -_-) y la mesa de siempre se encontraban los chicos...  
  
-Qué trajeron para comer?- preguntó un chico de cabellos oscuro, conocido como Lee (Oro: o.o Shi!!, qué trajeron?)- Yo traje ebi sarada (Oro (vestida como chef y con un letrero, atrás que dice: "Cocinando con Oro Hayama"): Ebi sarada, es la ensalada de camarón n_n)  
  
-Yo traje sushi- respondió la pelirrosa.  
  
-Yo, hamburguesa- respondió un castaño estadounidense, Michael.  
  
-Yo, kushiague- dijo Ray (Oro(como en la explicación anterior): Kushiague son unas brochetitas empanizadas rellenas d... o.o bueno creo q pueden ser d lo q queramos, u_u Thanx por la atención, y sigan con la programación del fic XP).  
  
-Yo, tako- respondió Max (Oro: Tako es pulpo n_n).  
  
-Nosotros trajimos tori- dijo un peliazul en representación de un pelirrojo (Oro: Tori es pechuga d pollo ^^ Rico).  
  
-Yo traje ika inrozume- dijo una chica de cabellos naranjas (Oro: ^^ Ika inrozume, es calamar relleno d pasta d cangrejo).  
  
-Yo traje omelet- dijo un pelirrojo europeo (Oro: ¬_¬ No tengo q decir q es omelet... O_O o sí?).  
  
-Yo traje maguro con yasai- dijo el bicolor del grupo (Oro: u_u Maguro es atún y yasai, verduras mixtas... en pocas palabras: Atún con verduras Mixtas XP)  
  
-Irasshaimase- dijeron todos al unísono (Oro: Irasshaimase: Buen provecho o provecho, @_@ Dios me ta afectando muxho el japonés), al igual que tomaban sus alimentos e intercambiaban entre ellos... en la mesa se escuchaba las frases: "Invita; ¿cómo sabe?; te doy del mío, si tú me das del tuyo; no seas malo una probadita; ¿quieres probar?", junto al sonido de los palillos o cubierto, según el caso y el constante movimiento de manos.  
  
-Puedo probar, eh Kai?- dijo el peliazul mientras se acercaba al bicolor, el cual sólo afirmó y extendió un poco de su almuerzo, Takao lo tomó un pedazo con sus palillos y lo llevó a su boca- Arigatou, mmm... sabe bien... quieres probar del mío?  
  
-.....- en silencio, Kai tomo un poco del tori del peliazul, para llevárselo a la boca, su sabor era magnifico- ¿Quién lo preparó?  
  
-Lo hice yo, ya que me tocaba hacer el almuerzo para ambos- dijo el ojiazul, mientras sonreía.  
  
-No sería mal esposo- pensó el chico bicolor (Oro: O_O Tan pronto y pensando en casarse ¬_¬ ay Kai/ Kai: ¬////¬).  
  
-Oye Max, dame algo de tako... ¡¡¡hey Ray no te lo acabes!!!- el grito de peliazul lo saco de sus pensamientos, para ver como peleaba el último pedazo de pulpo con el nekojin (Oro: Vamos Ty!! n_n), era divertido ver a Tyson y Ray usando sus palillo como armas para tomar el último pedazo.  
  
-Es mío- gritó el chino de la cinta.  
  
-Eso si que no, damelo- gritó el peliazul.  
  
-Jajajajaja- todos los de la mesa se reían frente a la batalla y animaban a quienes pensaban ganaría (Oro: JAJAJAJAJA XD).  
  
Pero nunca se esperaron lo siguiente, en medio de los dos, salió Tala y tomó el pedazo, comiéndolo frente a todos tranquilamente... el moreno y el chino bajaron la cabeza decepcionados.  
  
-Tala!!!- exclamó Tyson, mientras se disponía a matarlo- ¡¡Que malo fuiste, yo quería el último pedazo!!!  
  
-Ups- fue la única palabra del ruso, antes de quitarse del camino del moreno y colocar en la boca de éste, un sushi de los de Mariah (Oro: *¬* Ty con un sushi en su boquita... Kawaii!!! w)- Tranquilito te ves más bonito  
  
-Jajajajajajaja- la risa de todos era contagiosa frente a la ocurrencias de sus amigos, pero el timbre dio por terminado el receso(Oro: ¬o¬ BUUUUUU!!!).  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
En sus clases, Takao miraba por la ventana, con su lápiz en su boca hasta que escuchó que era llamado por su profesor.  
  
-Si, maestro?-  
  
-Joven Kinomiya, necesito que vayas a la dirección-  
  
-Qué?!, le juro que yo no lo hice!!-  
  
-De qué habla, joven, sólo necesito que vayas a dejar estos papeles con el profesor Adam, son muy importantes así que necesito que se los entreguen pronto-  
  
-Eh... Hai-  
  
-Jajajajajajaja- todo el salón reía por lo sucedido, causando el sonrojo de un apenado peliazul.  
  
-Tenga, no quiero que se distraiga en el camino, es más... joven Mizuhara haga el favor de acompañarlo-  
  
-Sí, profesor-  
  
Así el peliazul y el rubio se encaminaron a la dirección, pero cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse que el profesor no se encontraba ahí sino que había ido a 2º-3, salón de Ray y Lee, como debían entregárselos decidieron ir al salón indicado, cuando por fin llegaron.  
  
-Vamos veras a Ray- dijo el peliazul.  
  
-Tyson!!-  
  
-Qué?-  
  
Abrieron la puerta, y preguntaron acerca del profesor, Max miró y entre las primeras sillas se encontraba el chico con su típica cinta, pero recibieron la noticia que no se encontraba ahí sino en 2º-1, salieron del salón, pero el rubio no antes de indicarle a Ray que lo vería en su casa en la tarde, él cual sólo afirmó (Oro: ¬_¬ Pa q será?)... dejaron el salón y se encaminaron nuevamente pero esta vez hacia el salón de Kai, Tala y Jhonny...  
  
-Alégrate, verás a Jhonny-  
  
-Max!!-  
  
-Qué?-  
  
Tocaron y en cuanto escucharon "pase" entraron, en el escritorio del salón se encontraba el susodicho profesor, impartiendo un anuncio, en cuanto llegaron le dieron lo papeles al profesor, el cual agradeció y quedándose con los papeles les indico que podían retirarse, la vista el moreno vagó por el salón hasta encontrar al bicolor al parecer escribiendo algo en su libreta... su libreta, aún la tenía... se la daría al final de clases, salieron del salón y finalmente se dirigieron al suyo.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Kai miró como el moreno se iba y volteó a su libreta, en ella se encontraba un bosquejo del moreno, todavía faltaba perfeccionarlo...  
  
-Que bonito dibujo- dijo el ruso al ruso-japonés.  
  
-.....- se quedo petrificado en su lugar, Tala había visto el dibujo... Dios...  
  
-Es Tyson?-  
  
-Si.. digo no-  
  
-Confiesa- dictó el pelirrojo (Oro: ¬_¬ Escúpelo, Escúpelo!!)  
  
-Ya que... si es Tyson-  
  
-Lo sabía, desde un principio lo supe-  
  
-A qué te refieres?-  
  
-De que eras del otro bando- dijo feliz del pelirrojo mientras a Kai le salía una gran gota- Y también que te gustaba mi hermanito.  
  
-Hermanito?-  
  
-Así le digo de cariño-  
  
-Oh!-  
  
-Creo que lo dos hacen una linda pareja-  
  
-Espera, Tyson es...-  
  
-Hai, al igual que tú y yo-  
  
-.....- aunque no lo expresaba el chico estaba feliz por dentro, tal vez si tendría su oportunidad después de todos- Espera... tú?!  
  
-Sip- había hablado de más- Pero no te preocupes, tú no me interesas  
  
-Eso me alegra- dijo suspirando el bicolor.  
  
-Porqué no vienes al campamento del Monte Fuji-  
  
-Siempre me han aburrido esos campamentos-  
  
-Tyson, irá- dijo de manera picara el ruso (Oro: ^o^ Vamos Tala!!! Si se puede!! Convéncelo!!)  
  
-De acuerdo iré-  
  
-Sí!!-  
  
Sin saberlo, Jhonny había escuchado perfectamente todo, apretó los puños, no dejaría que Hiwatari se quedara con su Ty-kun, después de tantos años y esfuerzos por quererlo para él... Kai ahora sabía que no era una simple atracción hacia el moreno, debía encontrar a Mcgreen para dárselo a entender... ni una semana había requerido para meditarlo...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ding Dong!!!  
  
Fue el timbre que finalizaba la jornada estudiantil del día, a la salida la mayoría del grupo se había despedido y marchado a sus respectivos hogares, dos ojiazules se encontraban ahí, uno de ellos tenía una cara da aburrimiento total, mientras el otro miraba entre los demás alumnos en busca de alguien... cuando al fin lo divisó...  
  
-Kai!!- alzó su mano esperando que lo viera.  
  
-Ah.. hola Takao-  
  
-Que bueno que te veo, quisiera hablar contigo en privado- lo último lo dijo, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Tala.  
  
-Ok... lo dejaré solos- dijo el susodicho mientras salía del lugar, no si antes de mandarle una seña de "si, se puede" al bicolor.  
  
-Bueno quería darte eso- dijo el peliazul mientras buscaba en su mochila.  
  
-.....- al principio no entendió bien, pero la expresión en su cara cambio totalmente al ver como el moreno sacaba un cuaderno rojo de su mochila, reconociéndolo perfectamente... era suyo...- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?  
  
-Recuerdas el día que chocamos, se te cayó y yo lo encontré-  
  
-Gracias...-  
  
-De nada-  
  
-Lo revisaste?-  
  
-... Hai, lo siento mucho, se que nunca debí hacerlo, pero te diré que eres una gran artista- decía el moreno mientras hacia una reverencia como forma de disculpa.  
  
-Entonces... viste lo último?-  
  
-... Sí-  
  
-Entonces ya sabes que me gusta el yaoi, en realidad era para un concurso- (Oro: X_x Dios!!)  
  
-Sí... qué clase de concurso?-  
  
-Uno de mangas por otakus-  
  
-Sabes, a mí también me gusta el yaoi- (Oro: O_O What!?... igualitos a mua n_n)  
  
-Lo dices en serio?-  
  
-Claro-  
  
-Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa ahí tengo más dibujos- (Oro: ¬_¬ No será pa otra cosa?, sabiendo tus gusto/ Kai: 9_9/ Oro: O_O... ¬¬ KAI!!/ Kai: ¬///¬ No te metas)  
  
-De veras!!, Arigatou Kai-  
  
-De nada- las miradas de ambos chicos se habían quedado fijas en la del otro, con leves tistes rojos en sus mejillas, parecía el momento perfecto para un beso, la distancia entre sus rostros parecía disminuir(Oro: *¬* DIOS!!!), de no ser...  
  
-TYSON, TENGO HAMBRE!!!!- un grito lejano, hizo que ambos rompieran el contacto visual para ver a Tala, asomando la cabeza, super sonrojado al ver la posición de los dos chicos- Ups... interrumpo algo? (Oro: T_T XQ TALA, XQ?!?!/ Tala: ¬¬U Ya te dije q lo sentía/ Kai: ¬¬** Prepárate para morir/ Tala: T_T Vamos fue un error/ Oro: o_ó Ya relax los dos/ Kai y Tala: Ok u_ú)   
  
-Nada- dijeron al unísono ambos chicos, mientras se separándose rápidamente al ver lo próximo que estaban.  
  
-Bueno nos vemos después, Kai, cuando tengas tiempo con gusto aceptaré ir a tu casa-  
  
-Sí, adiós... claro-  
  
Ambos chicos se estaban retirando de ahí, mientras el bicolor lanzaba pequeños murmullos...  
  
-Vamos, Tyson... voltea, voltea por favor- esperaba que el moreno volteara, pero parecía que no lo haría ya que se alejaban, decepcionado el blanco de dio media vuelta, pero en ese momento el peliazul paró volteando a verlo, sonriendo y nuevamente se encaminaba, a pesar de eso el bicolor logró divisarlo... dejo caer su mochila y exclamo con alegría- LE GUSTO, SÍ... JAJAJAJAJA LE GUSTO!!! (Oro: ^^UUU Ay Kai...)  
  
Entre su alegría, nunca se dio cuenta de la persona cercana a él, hasta que...  
  
Crash!!!  
  
-Ohh- Kai había caído al suelo pesadamente, mientras de el otro tipo no se había movido en lo mínimo, estaba apunto de gritarle a la persona, hasta que escuchó su voz...  
  
-Te encuentras bien?- decía mientras le extendía la mano.  
  
-Sí estoy bien- rechazó la mano, parándose- Justo a quien buscaba  
  
-Orgulloso el chico, a mí?-  
  
-Así es Mcgreen-  
  
-Llámame Darían-  
  
-Sí lo que sea-  
  
-Qué se te ofrece?-  
  
-Te informó que amo a Takao- dictó con una sonrisa victoriosa el bicolor.  
  
-Ohh... la primera y segunda fases completadas rápidamente-  
  
-Primera y segunda fase?-  
  
-Yes, la primera es negarlo; la segunda, aceptarlo y la tercera, expresarlo-  
  
-Vaya...-  
  
-Y bueno sólo me querías para eso-  
  
-Hai... bueno me voy- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se preparaba para irse.  
  
-Espera un momento- Darían lo tomó de su mochila para evitar que se fuera.  
  
-Qué?- dijo enojado el bicolor.  
  
-Necesitarás ayuda en la tercera fase-  
  
-Cómo?-  
  
-Necesitarás un consejero-  
  
-Y?-  
  
-Ese soy yo, quien mejor experimentado en esto de relaciones humana como aquí tu servidor-  
  
-No me convence-  
  
-Kai, Kai, Kai... necesitarás ayuda lo sé, por eso te ofrezco mis servicios-  
  
-... Lo pensaré-  
  
-Ok-  
  
Finalmente el chico bicolor salió del colegio dirigiéndose a su departamento... el ojiverde lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, sonrió, tenía un plan que no fallaría, justo cerca de él paso una chica de largo cabello pelirrojo con lente, Rika Shinomori, presidenta del club de teatro, sabía que dentro de poco se festejaría un festival y que mejor oportunidad que actuar en esto y después de eso el festival deportivo entre preparatorias, otra oportunidad perfecta...  
  
-HEY RIKA!!- llamó a la chica, la cual al ver a un bombón acercándose sólo atinó a sonrojarse- Tengo un plan para que vengan más personas a la representación anual del festival  
  
-Te escucho- dijo la chica, si eso traería mas gente haría cualquier cosa.  
  
-Esta es la idea...- (Oro: O.o Yo quero saber T_T plis!!)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
-Anda cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles- decía el pelirrojo al peliazul.  
  
-No hay nada que contar- dijo el peliazul.  
  
-O sí... y ese me gustaría ir a tu casa... A caso no cuenta?-  
  
-Exacto, no cuenta- dijo el menor mientras se encaminaba a su hogar, tratando de quitarse al ruso de encima.  
  
-No será que piensan jugar en el armario?- (Oro: _ Golpe bajo)  
  
-TALA!!!-  
  
-Qué?-  
  
-Ahhhh... déjalo... vamos tengo que llegar al hacer la cena- un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas era presente lo cual no paso desapercibido por los ojos azul ártico del blanco.  
  
Sonrió después de todo tendría forma de molestar al ojiazul medianoche... no sabía lo que le esperaba...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ya habían pasado Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves... y ahora era Viernes (Oro: O_O Tan rápido.... ;o; Dichosos), pero estaban en el receso de ese día hasta que la voz del director se escucho mediante las bocinas, pidiendo a los alumnos que reportarán en el teatro de la escuela, Tyson peleaban con Michael por el último pedazo de pizza de Emily, (Oro: ^^UU)... sin darse cuenta Michael aprovechó y quitándole la pizza al moreno, devorándola en un solo momento...  
  
-NO!!!!- gritó en llanto Takao al ver como perdía el suculento trozo de pizza.  
  
-Jajaja... suerte para la próxima- dijo el estadounidense, antes de tomar a Emily de la cintura y conducirla al teatro.  
  
Ya todo la escuela se encontraba en el teatro escolar, mirando por todos lados, hasta que la silueta del director se diviso en el escenario...   
  
-Buenos días muchachos-  
  
-Buenos días, Señor Dickenson-  
  
-Los hemos reunido ya que Rika Shinomori, presidenta del club de teatro, desea darle un aviso especial-  
  
-Hola, gracias por venir, bueno como todos sabemos dentro de una 5 días será el festival y con ello la representación escolar y hemos decidido hacer que este año los tres grados participen, y con el consejo del superior Mcgreen los papeles se darán por sorteo, y este año representaremos La bella durmiente, obra occidental-  
  
-Vaya-  
  
-Por favor pasen y escriban sus nombres en estos papelitos de quienes desean participar en la obra, para sortearlos- muchos alumnos de los tres grados pasaron incluyendo al grupo de Tyson, a excepción de Tala, Takao y Kai- Muy bien, con ayuda del guapo superior Mcgreen, será que eligiéremos los papeles  
  
Darían subió los escalones llegando lentamente a la caja que contenía los papeles, observó claramente que ni el peliazul no el bicolor, se inscribieron... como lo había sospechado, pero no sabía que tenía un as bajo la manga...  
  
-Comenzaremos con los papeles estelares del príncipe y la princesa, recuerden no importa el sexo, ya que es por sorteo-  
  
-Cómo al príncipe, tenemos a...- Darían metido la mano a la caja pero de su mangas saco un papelito escondido- Hiwatari Kai del 2º-1  
  
-QUÉ?!- el nunca se había inscrito, ese Darían era obra suya, estaba a punto de protestar, pero la chica siguió con el papel de la princesa... esperen... princesa... Takao... Darían estaba manipulando el sorteo.  
  
-Como a la princesa tenemos a...- Darían volvió a sacar otro papel de su manga, entregándoselo a la chica- Kinomiya Takao del 1º-2  
  
-Pero no es posible- ese era la frase que inundaba el teatro, muchas chicas se miraban sorprendidas y otras de acercaron a la pareja, al parecer estaban felices (Oro: *o* Como yo!!!), rodearon los dos chicos comenzando a fastidiarlos con la preguntas... al parecer eran amantes del yaoi... (Oro: Eso lo explica todo)  
  
Sería un arduo trabajo quitárselas de encima, pensaron ambos chicos al ver a las chica mirándolos embobadas y otras haciendo esquemas de ellos... (Oro: o_oU Pienso lo mismo)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Los ensayos comenzaron tan pronto, Max con ayuda de Ray había pedido ser los que diseñarán los vestuarios estelares, Mariah era la narradora mientras Emily y Michael eran encargados de los efectos y luces (Oro: ¬_¬ Cuidado al irse a lo oscurito), Jhonny había quedado con el papel de rey, junto a otra chica junto a la reina, la bruja era interpretada por una chica del 1º-1, Hiromi o Hilary como le llamaban sus amigas.  
  
Así pasaron tres días de intensa practica, la obra daba sus frutos, sólo faltaban dos días para el gran estelar...   
  
-Muy bien chicos, es todo por hoy- dijo la presidente del club teatral- Pueden retirarse  
  
Ya todos se habían retirado después del ensayo, dejando a Kai arreglando sus cosas en los casilleros, estaba poniéndose los zapatos, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas lo llamó.  
  
-Kai, que bueno que te encuentro-  
  
-Tyson, qué sucede?-  
  
-Sólo quisiera saber si podríamos practicar nuestras escenas juntos-  
  
-Por mí no hay problemas, pero tú no tienes qué ayudar en tu casa-  
  
-Sí, pero ahora es el turno de Tala... así que tengo la tarde libre-  
  
-Si lo dices, entonces que te parece si ensayamos en mi departamento, y así aprovechó a mostrarte mis dibujos- (Oro: . Ty!!! Es un trampa huye!! huye!!)  
  
-Claro- (Oro: T_T NO!!! CAISTE EN SUS GARRAS!!!... JAJAJAJAJAJA XD)  
  
-Sígueme- con esa indicación el moreno siguió al chico blanco, pasando por varias cuadras y un parque llegaron rápidamente al departamento del ruso-japonés- Llegamos  
  
-Sí-  
  
-Bueno quieres que practiquemos, no?- (Oro: ¬¬ Me sonó a otra cosita/ Kai: 9_9/ Oro: O_Ó KAI!!!)  
  
  
  
-Hai, haber comencemos desde la parte de la rueca-  
  
-Ok-  
  
Sacando sus libretos cada unos interpreto su parte, Tyson hizo que se punzaba el dedo con algo y ejecutando un magnifico desmayo cayó al suelo...  
  
-No es mal actor- fueron los pensamientos del bicolor, era su turno de comenzar, tomando con nerviosismo su libreto, comenzó a decir sus parlamentos hasta la parte del beso... vio al chico acostado sobre la alfombra con los ojos cerrados, y mechones de cabello cayendo sobre su moreno rostro, con los labios semiabiertos, reclamándole a gritos por un beso... tragó en seco, recito las palabras de su libreto... y lentamente fue cercando su rostro al del moreno, sus mejillas tenían un tinte rojo escarlata... Takao abrió un ojo y al ver la proximidad del rostro del suyo con el del chico blanco, sonrojándose cerró con fuerza los ojos, la distancia entres sus labios disminuía cada vez más... rozando levemente los labios del moreno (Oro: O_O (comiéndose las uñas) Animo Takao y Kai), ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda... el sonrojo aumentó en sus caras... estaba a punto de plantar el beso hasta que...   
  
Rin Rin Rin!!!  
  
El sonido del teléfono, hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran, Kai con el rostro como un tomate se paro e inmediatamente caminó a contestar el teléfono, mientras el moreno se incorporaban y se sentaba en el sillón, esperando el retorno del blanco, cuando finalmente regresó el blanco se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, suspirando... el moreno no entendía exactamente que sucedía pero no se atrevía a preguntar... hasta que el ruso-japonés hablo...  
  
-Te quedaras a dormir aquí- dijo mientras el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba.  
  
-Qué?- fue lo que atinó a decir Takao.  
  
-Habló Tala, para preguntar si estabas aquí, y cuando se lo afirme, me dijo que ya estaba oscureciendo y que era peligroso que regresarás caminando a la casa-  
  
-Entiendo- una leve sonrisa pareció en sus labios- Tala siempre me ha tratado como un hermano al cual proteger  
  
Kai se quedo observando eso labios, cuanto estaría dispuesto a dar por besarlos... Takao se quedo mudo al tener la mirada del bicolor, y el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas comenzaba a tornarse más visible, el chico de ojos marrones, observó la reacción en el rostro del moreno, sin poder evitar sonreír, se levanto de su lugar, y ofreciendo su mano ayuda al moreno a levantarse.  
  
-Ven te prestaré una pijama- dijo el ruso-japonés.  
  
-Arigatou- mencionó el moreno mientras seguía al mayor a su cuarto, y este sacaba algunas pijamas- En donde me puedo cambiar??  
  
-En el baño, segunda puerta del pasillo- decía mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete a Tyson.  
  
Los pasos del peliazul se escucharon seguido por el rechinido de una puerta… Kai respiro profundo… sería una noche muy larga…   
  
Minutos después…  
  
El bicolor se encontraba arreglando un sofá-cama, cuando escucho unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al mirar al moreno, su pijama le quedaba grande… la mangas de éste, se dejaban caer por su largo, de los pantalones ni que se diga… el elástico parecía no poder ajustarse a la delgada cintura del moreno por más intentos de sujetarla al igual que era largo para sus piernas, era como vestir a un pequeño con ropas de adulto…  
  
-Me quedan demasiado grande- decía el moreno mientras sujetaba el pantalón de la pijama con una mano, estirando la otra para dejar observar la pequeña extensión de tela que sobraba y se dejaba caer, cubriendo su brazo y mano por completo- Creo q me superas como en dos tallas.  
  
-Acaso me estas llamando gordo?- dijo en tono de burla Hiwatari mientras alzaba una ceja.  
  
-Claro que no!!, jejejeje- decía mientras agitaba las manos, pero en eran las mangas las que parecían ser agitadas con brusquedad- Dónde dormiré?  
  
-Aquí- decía el chico de ojos marrón rojizos se sentaba en la improvisada cama, mientras Takao se acercaba a echarle un vistazo- No es lo mismo que una cama, pero servirá.  
  
-Hai- se sentó a un lado del bicolor, mientras le sonreía- Será mejor que ya nos acostemos, mañana tenemos los últimos ensayos.  
  
-Bueno, hasta mañana que descanses- dijo Kai mientras se retiraba a su pieza.  
  
-Igualmente- dijo el moreno, mientras se acomodaba y comenzaba a quedarse dormido… sería una noche muy larga…   
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Oro:Terminé!!! Después de arduas horas de trabajo!!! TwT puedo morir en paz!!! (se deja caer sobre el sofa) X_x  
  
Ty(entrando con comida): n_n Oro, te traje comida!!! (mirando a la susodicha) O_O ORO!!!! (dejando caer la bandeja) O Chicos!!!!  
  
Los demás: o.o Q?!?!  
  
Ty: ;_; Algo le pasa a Oro (señalándola)  
  
Oro: ~.~  
  
Kai: Ya ya Ty u_u (abrazándolo) no pasa nada  
  
Tala y Ozuma: ¬¬ Ejem (aclarándose la garganta)  
  
Kai: u_ú Necesita un hombro en donde llorar!  
  
Tala y Ozuma: ¬¬ Aja, si como no...  
  
Ty: T_T   
  
Oro(reaccionando): _O Q pasa xq tanto escándalo? (se sienta) AH!!! Q rica siesta n_n  
  
Chicos: O_O ESTABAS DURMIENDO!!!  
  
Oro: o.o Ehhhh... sí... ?_? x?  
  
Tala y Ozuma(mirando q Kai seguía abrazando a Ty): X nada ¬¬UU  
  
Kai(abrazando al moreno): ¬¬ Q?  
  
Oro(con cámara fotográfica): MOMENTO KODAK!!! *o*  
  
Tala y Ozuma: ._.UUUU  
  
Kai: ¬/////¬  
  
Ty: ^/////^UU  
  
Oro:Esperare los rewiews!!!!! Arigatou y Sayonara Minna!!! (tomando más fotos) NO SE MUEVAN, LISTO OTRAS + n_n pa el álbum!!!  
  
Tala y Ozuma(saliendo del cuarto): ¬¬UUU Mejor vamonos (saliendo) 


	11. Últimos ensayos y festival

Oro: Aki toy con el cap 11 d mi primer fic... @0@ sorry si lo he dejado abandonao... ¬_¬UUUU me puse a escribir + y + y cuando me di cuenta ._. 12 o 11 fic escritos y sin continuar...  
  
Kai: ù_ú Yo diría q es flojera...  
  
Tala, Ozuma y Ty: Aki vamos d nuez -_-U  
  
Oro(en SDchibi con orejitas de zorrita agitando las manos): ò_ó XQ SIEMPRE TE LA TRAES CONTRA MÍ!!!  
  
Kai(en igual modo con todo y las mismas orejas): Ò_Ó XQ ERES UNA FLOJA ADMÍTELO!!  
  
Oro: T^T NO LO PUEDO CREER Y... ¬¬ ESO Q LA MAYORÍA D MIS FIC SON KAITAKA!!!  
  
Kai: ¬¬ POS A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA!!  
  
(Se forma una nube de polvo)  
  
Oro: AMARGADO!!! _  
  
Kai: MOCOSA!! _  
  
Oro: HENTAI!!! _   
  
Kai: PERVERTIDA!! _  
  
Oro: PAN SIN SAL!!! _  
  
Kai: LOCA!! _  
  
Oro: GAY!!! _  
  
Kai: FEA!! _  
  
Oro: OBSESIONADO CON MI AZUCAR MORENA!!! _  
  
(Se disipa la nube d polvo)  
  
Kai: O_O TU AZUCAR MORENA!!! ¬¬**  
  
Oro: XD JAJAJAJA... PERDISTE PERDISTE... Y... YO GANE!!! XD JOJOJOJOJO  
  
Kai: NUNCA LOS HIWATARI NO PERDEMOS!! ¬¬  
  
Oro: ¬_¬ Acéptalo chico... perdiste!!!   
  
Chicos: ._. Eh oigan...  
  
Los dos: Q ò_ó no ves q toy tratando d ganarle a este/a amargado/loca!?  
  
Chicos: 9_9 Sí, pero el fic...  
  
Oro: VES KAI Ò_Ó X TU CULPA!!  
  
Kai: ¬_¬ Yo no comencé la pelea...  
  
Chicos: Como sea!! ò_ó  
  
Kai y Oro: O_O.... ._. ok  
  
Chicos: Comencemos con el fic (miran a Oro y Kai lanzándose mirada asesina) -_-UUUU Disfrútenlo mientras tratamos d calmarlos...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ai no Miragi  
  
Capítulo 11: "Últimos ensayos y festival..."  
  
Se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá-cama, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, al igual que hecho bolita... todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que... la televisión se encendió a todo volumen espantándolo haciéndolo caer de la cama...  
  
-Dios, alguien anotó la matricula??- con ojos en forma de espiral, el chico moreno estaba en el piso con las sabanas enredadas a sus pies...  
  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando la figura de un somnoliento Kai, pero al ver a su moreno en esa posición corrió a socorrerlo, tomándolo entre sus brazos (Oro: O_O.... ^^ Ahh!!!!).  
  
-Takao, estas bien?- preguntó tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amigo, logrando que abriera los ojos poco a poco y se llevará la mano a la cabeza en la zona del golpe...  
  
-Sí, estoy bien... sólo una pequeña caída nada que no pueda soportar- dijo el moreno sin darse cuenta de su posición, mientras sacada la lengua y guiñaba un ojo (Oro:*0* Otra vex!!!).  
  
-Claro...- dijo el blanco aun sin soltar al moreno (Oro: ¬_¬ Pa cuando piensa soltarlo?? ô_ó), mientras miraba los zafiros oscuros del chico-Takao... yo... (Oro: Dios O_O esta confesándose!!! (tomando al + próximo dl cuello de la playera y agitarlo)/ Tala: @O@ ohhh/ Chicos: O_O (dando un paso hacia atrás))  
  
-Sí, Kai?- preguntó ingenuamente el moreno, sin darse mucha cuenta de cómo estaban (Oro: ^^ Un clásico...)  
  
Poniéndose como tomate, el chico blanco comenzó a balbucear (Oro: ¬¬U Xq 100pre paxa lo mismo?/ Chicos: 9_9 Sepa)- Yo... quiero.. decir.. decirte... que yo... yo... bueno que tú...  
  
Alzando una ceja en forma confusa, el moreno posó una mano en el hombro del ruso-japonés- Relájate Kai- dijo mientras sonreía. (Oro: ¬_¬UUUU Me pareció otra cosita/ Chicos: Ò_Ó PERVERTIDA!!/ Oro: _ Q!?)  
  
Poniendo en claro sus pensamientos, el chico de ojos rojizos... prosiguió a hablar- Yo quería decirte que.. tú... tú... me... gus...- pero antes de poder continuar... (Oro: XD Q mala shoy!)  
  
Ding!!! Ding!!!  
  
El timbre sonó, haciendo que el encanto se rompiera, por ahora... (Oro: ¬_¬UU Tmp lo shoy tanto), abriendo la puerta con desgano el bicolor se dispuso a abrir encontrándose a Tala, con una gran sonrisa...  
  
-Ohayo Kai...- se detuvo a ver la cara roja del joven... –QUÉ LE HICISTE A TAKAO?!- tomándolo sorpresivamente de la pijama- Habla Hiwatari... dime ya se acostaron?  
  
Lo último hizo que el rostro blanco de Kai se pusiera más rojo y con la consecuencia de que una pequeña línea roja partirá de su nariz (¬u¬ Ya tuvo su primera hemorragia nasal)-NO!!!!  
  
-Tala?- dijo el moreno, mientras se restregaba su ojo con el puño, y Tala corría a examinarlo y haciéndole las típicas preguntas, mientras miraba a Kai el cual tenía un pañuelo en la nariz (Oro: w Lo siento no puede resistirme... es q ¬_¬ tengo un dou onde Kai sale tomando a Takao d los hombros y parecen platicar algo... y a Kai le sale la hemo nasal y se limpia con un pañuelo... y luego.... O_O bueno...AVIENTA A TAKAO A UNA CAMA!!! ¬.¬U pero no es lo q ustedes piensan!!! Ò__Ó/ Chicos: PERVERTIDA!!! _/ Oro: ¬¬ y Kai q?/ Chicos: TMB!!! _/ Kai: ¬¬*** Grax x apoyarme/ Chicos: De nada n_n)  
  
-Te encuentras bien, Kai?- preguntó Takao aún siendo inspeccionado por Tala, mientras el bicolor sólo afirmaba con la cabeza- Sí, tú lo dices.   
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
  
  
Después de aclarar las cosas, los tres se dirigían a la preparatoria Seisshiro (Oro: ¬_¬UU Le encontré nombre x fin... -.-U pero q nombre), para terminar de pulir la actuaciones... este fin de semana para después organizar el festival completamente, platicando de diversos temas hasta llegar a la escuela, mientras Tyson se ponía en plan defensivo... haciendo reír a Tala y confundiendo a Kai...  
  
-Nada por aquí, nada por acá- decía el chico mientras asomaba su cabeza desde la barda y la volvía regresarla... ahora sacando su una varita con su gorra (Oro: ^^ Sí tmb la trae puesta n_n es q me gusta como se le ve)- Creo que no hay peligro...- dijo saliendo para chocar con alguien pero antes de disculparse fue atrapado por dos brazos... (Oro: O_O TY!!)  
  
-Konnichiwa Ty-kun!!!- dijo felizmente Jhonny mientras abrazaba efusivamente al moreno (Oro: ò_ó Eso solo puede hacerlo.../ Kai: ò_ó YO!!/ Oro: ¬_¬UU Iba a decir mua.../ Kai: ¬¬***/ Oro: O_O Ta bien él!)- Y cómo dormiste ayer?  
  
-Eh... Hola Jhonny... sí dormí bien... jejeje- reía nerviosamente el moreno, mientras Kai estaba que ardía de coraje y Tala observaba con una gran gota- Sabes tengo que irme... ya que... el ensayo ya va empezar...- buscaba una forma de cómo salir de ésta.  
  
-Entonces porqué no practicamos la escena del beso... ahora- dijo el pelirrojo europeo, ante la mirada atónita del bicolor y el ruso. (Oro: O_O Inclúyanme a mí)  
  
-Tyson llegaremos tarde- decía el ruso mientras separaba al pelirrojo del peliazul y se llevaba al último al auditorio.  
  
Mandándole una sonrisa burlesca, el pelirrojo siguió a los "hermanos" con una sonrisa, mientras Kai sólo lo observaba y comenzaba a andar detrás de ellos para llegar al auditorio, siendo recibidos por un energético Max seguido por el nekojin...  
  
-Tyson que bueno que llegas!!!- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba al moreno del brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarlo a los vestidores- Tienes que probarte tu vestuario... tengo que ver si te queda el vestido!!!- enunció felizmente mientras la cara del moreno reflejaba espanto...  
  
-Vestido?- pensó Takao (Oro: 9_9 Q?), mientras Kai era conducido por Ray para probarse en atuendo.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
-Están todos listos?- decía la directora del proyecto, mientras Mcgreen estaba junto con ella supervisando- Kinomiya-san!! Te necesito en la plataforma!!!  
  
-NO!!! pienso salir de aquí!!!- un grito se escucho tras las bambalinas, mientras un forcejeo era observado por el movimiento de la tela- "NUNCA!!!! ESPERA MAX!! NO!! JHONNY!!! OK OK YA VOY!!!!  
  
Todos miraban expectantes la salida del moreno, cuando al fin salió todos (Oro: Recalco TODOS!!! u_u) se quedaron con la boca abierta... Takao vestida un lindo atuendo... un vestido blanco con rojo, la parte superior en el pecho estaba adornado por pequeñas rosas rojas, las mangas al terminar las hombreras tenían un aro dorado mientras las mangas eran amplias y sólo dejaban ver las dedos del chico, la falda era en su mayoría roja por una pequeña capa blanca que se abría dejando ver lo rojo mientras un lazo del mismo color formando un moño se ataba detrás del vestido, en su cuello llevaba un listón rojo (Oro: Como las Sailor Mercury solo que rojo n_n), en sus orejas llevaba de eso aretes rojos despegable para niñas pequeñas (Oro: ¬_¬UU Yo use de esos cuando era una remora), su cabello estaba suelto mientras llevaba una corona sencilla pero bien hecha.... parecía una chica debido a su complexión delgada... causando el silbido de unos cuantos (Oro: ¬¬U Tanto raritos como normalitos) y el suspiro de algunas chicas mientras murmuraban lo lindo que se veía...   
  
-OYE TYSON SI NO TE CONOCIERA DIRÍA QUE ERES UN CHICA!!!- gritó un compañero suyo.  
  
-OYE BELLEZA NO TE GUSTARÍA SALIR CONMIGO!!! (Oro:¬¬***)- otra voz se hizo presente.  
  
Los silbidos y piropos aumentaba, mientras Tyson comenzaba a hartase, cuando decidió comenzar gritar... (Oro: O_O pobe Ty... ¬¬*** me las pagaran)  
  
-YA CÁLLENSE!!- el pobre estaba muy apenado, cuando trato de caminar, pisó parte de su vestido haciéndolo caer... algunos comenzaron a reírse y otros lanzaban más burlas...  
  
-TRAINGANLE A SU PRINCIPE!! JAJAJAJA- gritó un chico, mientras Kai que terminaba de ponerse su atuendo salió a ver lo que pasaba, encontrándose con Takao en el suelo y avergonzado (Oro: T^T Ty-chan!!!).  
  
En cuanto Kai se hizo presente en el escenario, todo callaron, el bicolor traía un simple conjunto de pantalón y saco, el pantalón era blanco, mientras el saco era negro y de tres cuartos de manga con los bordes dorados llevaba un cinturón delgado del mismo color a la altura donde el saco se encontraba con el pantalón, pero el gabán era un poco más largo, llevando guantes blancos cortos hasta la muñeca, en cabeza llevaba una boina negra con un pluma blanca que en la punta era negra, llevaba puesta una capa roja por el exterior y blanca en el interior sujetado por unos gachos en forma circular con hilos dorados en ambos lados... la capa parecía danzar con la caminata del chico mientras se acercaba el moreno y ayudaba a pararlo... dejando con la boca abierta a todos (Oro: OoO)... parecía una película el ver a un príncipe ayudando a una princesa... varios "Awww" de varias chicas (Oro: Me too n_n) se escuchaban mientras los otros dos se daban cuenta de la situación y salían del escenario rápidamente...  
  
-BRAVO!!- un aplauso se escucho generalmente, mientras tras el telón ambos chicos estaban rojos como tomates de vergüenza y otro de coraje... (Oro: Adivinen ¬_¬)  
  
  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
El fin de semana se fue rápidamente como llego (T^T XQ?!), mientras la clases iban y venían... cuando finalmente el día del gran estreno llegó, una gran fila estaba formada en el teatro, mientras un cartel decía Representación Anual de Teatro de la Preparatoria Seisshiro presenta: La Bella Durmiente, la presidenta miraba maravillada el número de personas...  
  
El principio llevó mientras Tala se sentaba mientras preparaba su cámara de video para grabar todo... y tener un lindo recuerdo (Oro: Luego me das la copia!! ^O^), mientras tanto el moreno y bicolor miraban detrás de telón el número de personas que habían asistido...  
  
"Dios, me muero de nervios"- exclamó Tyson, mientras una mano se posaba en sus hombro, levantó la vista y se encontró al bicolor sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
"Relájate, sólo empeorarás las cosas si te pones nervioso"- le aconsejó el bicolor mientras miraba también el número de personas presente...  
  
  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Todo comenzaba a salir conforme a lo dictado en la obra, cuando se encontraba en la parte de la rueca... se vio salir a Tyson, mientras se aplaudía, todo iba perfecto hasta que... comenzó a temblar... un terremoto se hizo presente, muchos trataban de sostenerse para no caer... sin darse cuenta los reflectores comenzaban a balancearse mientras las cuerdas comenzaban a soltar (Oro: OoO A mí me paso algo parecido en Oaxaca, sólo que las luces se balanceaban poco), el moreno levantó la vista mientras Kai reaccionó lo más rápido posible... tomando al peliazul de la cintura lanzándose lejos del alcance del aparato, todo se levantó una nube de humo y todo quedo a oscuras... el ruso alarmado al presenciarlo uso su cámara en visión nocturna para ver por lo menos un camino, por fin todo se había aplacado... y encontrándose con Emily y Michael encendieron las luces...  
  
Abrazados se encontraban ambos chicos, Takao se encontraba refugiado en los brazos de Kai, mientras éste tenían su cintura bien sujetada... finalmente Kai abrió poco a poco los ojos, inspeccionando al chico moreno... levantándose lentamente ayudo al moreno mientras éste sorpresivamente lo abrazaba de su cuello y comenzaba a llorar... (Oro: ;.; Ty!!)  
  
-Tenía miedo...- fue las únicas palabras mientras se abraza con fuerza al otro chico... el cual sólo observaba a su alrededor... todos parecían estar bien... todos excepto el ojiazul...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
La obra tuvo que ser cancelada, según los noticieros no hubieron daños graves en la ciudad, pero había sido una sacudida de nivel medio... no había muertos ni heridos físicamente... pero psicológicamente... uno estaba sufriendo... Tyson se encontraba llorando en brazos de Tala, mientras este lo tranquilizaba, era la peor experiencia por la cual había pasado... cuando estuvo un poco mejor, las lágrimas eran pasado, pero los sollozos eran presenten aún...  
  
"Gracias Kai"- dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba al bicolor y para sorpresa de Tala le daba un beso en la mejilla (Oro: ¬_¬ Algo es algo/ Kai: *////*/ Oro: ¬.¬ A eso me refiero).  
  
"Vamonos Tyson"- enunció el pelirrojo mientras tomaba al nipones de los hombros y se le llevaba caminando a su hogar.  
  
El ruso-japonés sólo observó como se alejaban lentamente mientras se llevaba su mano a la mejilla... un pequeño beso que había significado mucho para él...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Oro: T^T TY-CHAN!!! Pobechito!! (mordiendo un pañuelo)  
  
Kai(embobado todavía x el beso): *¬*  
  
Tala(pasando un mano por su cara): Creo que lo perdimos ._.  
  
Ozuma: ô_ó (examinándolo) Creo q sí...  
  
Ty(tocando la frente dl bicolor): o.o Pos enfermo no creo q este... (se ve capturado x 2 brazos pálidos) O_O KAI!!!  
  
Kai(abrazando a Ty): ^¬^ Takao... (frotando su cabeza contra la de Ty)  
  
Tala y Ozuma: Ò________Ó (echando humo)  
  
Oro: T^T Ty.... (con su síndrome de bishie lastimando)  
  
Tala y Ozuma: ¬_¬UUUUU Dios... (Oro con su tristeza y Kai con Takao acaramelados) ._. Esperamos les haya gustado... (Se ve a Kai llevando a Takao a otro cuarto) O_O Arrivederci y Sayonara Minna!!! ÒoÓ KAI!!! (salen persiguiéndolo)  
  
Oro: T^T (sale del cuarto sin decir nada) 


	12. Niñeros de medio tiempo

Se ve a Ty entrar al cuarto el cual esta vacío...  
  
Ty: Hola o.o? –ningún sonido- ;-; Q mello...  
  
Se escuchan gritos del otro lado de la puerta..  
  
Ty: O_O –sudando frió-  
  
Se abre la puerta... revelando a Tala y Ozuma riéndose a todo pulmón  
  
Tala y Ozuma: XD JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Seguidos x Kai cargando sobre su espalda a una chibi Oro con orejas de gato...  
  
Kai: ¬¬****  
  
Oro: Wiiii ^O^  
  
Ty: Q paxo? O.o  
  
Kai: La pervertida esta... ¬¬ va a clases de spinning y tiene las piernas muy débiles del ejercicio... y me tocó cargarla...  
  
Ty: Bueno por lo menos eres amable...  
  
Tala y Ozuma: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
C. Oro: ^.^ Comencemos con el fic!!! Arre caballito!!! n_n  
  
Kai: ù_ú******  
  
Ty: ^^U  
  
Tala y Ozuma: o.o... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ai no Miragi  
  
Capítulo 12: "Niñeros de medio tiempo"  
  
Nuevo día, nueva vida... Takao se estiró en su cama, aún envuelto en las sábanas, se sentó mientras observaba el reloj en la mesa de noche... las 6.00 am... aún le faltaba una hora de sueño... bostezó dirigiéndose al baño, tomó su toalla y quitándose prenda por prenda (Oro: w Muxha ropa!!! muxha ropa!!! –recibe un golpe- XOx/ Kai: ¬¬***), colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras abría la regadera... dejando que el líquido lo empapara...despejo todos los pensamientos negativos que tenía...   
  
Será mejor que me de prisa, hoy me toca hacer el almuerzo- pensó el chico mientras terminaba de enjuagarse, salió del baño apenas cubriéndose con la toalla (Kai: *//////* -con orejas y cola de zorro-/ Oro: ¬_¬U Y después la pervertida soy yo), se colocó el uniforme deportivo... un short corto azul oscuro y una playera blanca, bajo corriendo las escaleras... pero se doblo el tobillo cayendo- Ahhhh!!! (Oro: O_O TAKA-CHAN!!!... T^T Pobechito... ¬.¬U a mí ya me pasó… creo o.o?)  
  
Un golpe seco fue todo lo que sintió Takao, mientras sus ojos eran unas espirales (Oro: _O Auch!!), se dio la media vuelta quedando boca arriba, mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, se paró de un salto y se dirigió a la cocina... (Oro: O_O Q recuperación...), preparó unas verduras con atún con jugo de naranja de almuerzo y se ponía hacer la masa para lo hot cakes... una sombra pasó sigilosamente quedando atrás de Takao... acercó su boca al oído del chico...   
  
TYSON, APURATE CON LA COMIDA!!!!- el grito hizo que el moreno, aventará la charola, mientras un grito que soltó hizo levantar vuelo a los pajarillo en el estanque del jardín... el pelirrojo se reían a carcajadas al ver la reacción del moreno, sin darse cuenta que la charola bajaba y...  
  
-Plaf!!!-  
  
Un pelirrojo cubierto con masa para hot cake (Oro: XD JAJAJAJAJA) y un moreno sujetándose el corazón se encontraban en la cocina, mientras el abuelo entraba haciéndole surgir una gota de sudor al ver a ambos chicos así... salió del lugar mientras se daba una pelea de un lobo contra un dragón en la cocina... dando como resultado... un Tala escurriendo masa con el traste en la cabeza (Oro:O_OU) y un Takao furioso, haciendo más masa... (Oro: ._. //Nota mental: No entrometerse con Takao//)  
  
Quince minutos más tarde... todos se encontraban disfrutando de su desayuno, como si nada hubiera pasado... finalmente se disponían a dejar el hogar para ir a la escuela...  
  
Nos vemos abuelo!!!- gritaron ambos chicos, salieron del dojo, pero cruzando frente a un casa donde se hallaba una señora...   
  
Takao!!!- lo llamó la señora, era pelirroja y con ojos verdes, el chico detuvo su marcha mientras la señora le daba alcance- Que bueno que te veo... necesito que me hagas un gran favor...  
  
Claro, señora Shiro- respondió el chico mientras el pelirrojo lo esperaba en la esquina- Dígame cuál es ese favor? (Oro: ^u^ Comprarme un helado!!! –con tres chichones- @0@)  
  
Mi esposo y yo fuimos invitados a una cena de gala... pero es muy tarde, y no podemos llevar a los niños... me preguntaba si tú...- la señora no puedo continuar al adelantársele Tyson...  
  
Si puedo cuidar de los niños... claro no hay problema- dijo el peliazul.  
  
Gracias, hoy a las 6.00 pm, tu pago será el de siempre, y toma lo que quieras con confianza del refrigerador (Oro: -_-U Se va a arrepentir)- pronunció la señora- Bueno andando ya que la escuela espera...  
  
Sí... hoy a las 6.00 pm...- dijo el ojiazul reuniéndose con el pelirrojo- Podrás ayudarme?  
  
No podré... tengo que reunirme para un trabajo en equipo- enunció el ruso al nipones. (Oro: ¬.¬ Excusas!!)  
  
Bueno entonces pediré ayuda a los chicos- dirigiéndose a la escuela, el moreno pensaba en su trabajo de esta tarde...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!!!- gritó Mariah, mientras Tyson la miraba con ojos de cachorrito (*O* Q lindo!!!), se encontraban en el receso, y el moreno había pedido ayuda a la pelirrosa...  
  
POR FAVOR!!- el nipones tenía ambas mano juntas y se encontraba encima de la mesa, rogándole a la felina- TE LO SUPLICO!!  
  
NO!!! PUNTO FINAL!!!- gritó la chica, mientras tomaba entre sus manos su cabello- DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HICIERON.. JAMÁS!!! (Oro: ?_?)  
  
Takao miró suplicante a Emily, la cual volteó la cabeza y suspiró...  
  
Lo siento, hoy saldré con Michael al cine- se disculpó la chica de anteojos. (Oro: ¬_¬ Mmmm....)  
  
Al saber la respuesta miró a Rei y Max con los ojos cristalinos, mientras tomaba las manos de ambos...  
  
No sean así chicos...- dijo suplicante el moreno. (Oro: ;-; Tengan compasión...)  
  
Realmente lo sentimos... pero no podremos... hoy tengo practica de voleibol y Rei prometió estar presente- explicó el rubio, con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas. ( Oro: ¬.¬ Y otro mmmm....)  
  
Mientras cascaditas caían de sus ojitos, Tyson estaba en un esquina de la cafetería haciendo circulitos en el piso (Oro: ._. Pobechito...), momento en el que Kai decidió llegar con su comida...  
  
Hola chicos...- saludó mirando a Takao- Qué le pasa? (Oro: ¬¬ En hora buena llegas)  
  
Esta así porque no puede encontrar a nadie que le ayude con un trabajo en la tarde- declaró el estadounidense. (Oro: Yo ayudo!! ^0^)  
  
Si quieres yo puedo ayudar...- esa respuesta hizo que todos posaran su mirada en él, mirándolo sorpresivamente. (Oro: O_O -poniéndole la mano en la frente- Tas enfermo?)  
  
De verás!!!... gracias Kai!!!- efusivamente el moreno abrazó al chico bicolor, mientras el último se ponía rojo como semáforo (Oro: XD JAJAJAJA)– Puedes ir a mi casa a las 5.30 para ir juntos.... qué trajiste de desayunar?  
  
Sushi...- respondió el ruso-japonés mientras el moreno tomaba uno, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle- No importa puede tomarlo...  
  
Arigatou- dijo el moreno mientras se lo metía a la boca de un solo bocado- Sabe rico... bueno chicos tengo que irme... tengo que llegar a clases de química... vienes Max?  
  
Te veo después... no tardaré- dijo el rubio de ojos azules claro. (Oro: ¬.¬ Triple mmmm...)  
  
Bueno... pero no te vayas a los oscurito... sayonara!!- salió corriendo con Rei pisándole los talones. ( Oro: O_O CORRE CORRE!!! SI SE PUEDE!! LLEGO!!! =D)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Tyson se encontraba caminado por los pasillos, cantado mientras caminaba tranquilamente... el laboratorio se encontraba en el ala oeste de la instalación, por lo cual decidió cruzarse por el patio para llegar más temprano y sentir la fresa brisa que soplaba... dobló una esquina... pero una fuerza lo atrajo... antes de poder reaccionar estaba arrinconado contra la pared rodeado por los brazos de Jhonny (Oro: O_O AH!!!... ¬¬*** Aléjate!!!)...  
  
Hola Ty-kun- saludó el pelirrojo de manera seductora- Qué haces por aquí tan solito?  
  
Jhonny... suéltame!!... te lo advierto!!- el moreno trataba de empujar al europeo poniendo sus brazos en el pecho de éste.  
  
No te canses, sabes que soy más fuerte que tú- pronunció Jhonny mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Takao, el cual miraba atónito lo que sucedía.  
  
NO!!!- gritó Tyson mientras empujaba a un desprevenido Jhonny, tumbándolo al suelo, la única reacción posible que se le ocurrió fue la de correr lejos de él... sin contar que el europeo era más rápido dándole alcance rápidamente, tomándolo firmemente de la muñeca- SUÉLTAME!!!  
  
SOLO ACAMBIO DE UN BESO!!- enunció el pelirrojo.  
  
NUNCA!!- gritó el moreno, se forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, sin éxito alguno...  
  
Darían pasaba junto con un grupo de amigos, cuando observó las siluetas del pelirrojo y el peliazul...  
  
Rayos!!- pensó Darían, excusándose se dirigió hacia el lugar, sin ser percatado por los jóvenes, hasta que aclaró su garganta- Hay algún problema?- la pregunta hizo que tanto Jhonny como Tyson detuvieran su lucha, el último aprovechando para zafarse y colocarse detrás del ojiverde- Tyson?  
  
Ninguno... Mcgreen-senpai- enunció el moreno, mientras Jhonny soltaba un bufido y se largaba de ahí (Oro: ò_ó Si vete!!!)- Arigatou...  
  
... Yo sólo pasaba por aquí... además es mi deber como prefecto mantener la escuela en orden (Oro: ¬.¬ Aja...)- pronunció el chico, mientras Tyson no quitaba su sonrisa  
  
Aun así, arigatou- saliendo de ahí, se dirigió a toda prisa al ala oeste, seguido con la mirada ojiverde de Mcgreen, llegó corriendo justo a tiempo al laboratorio...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Estaba en clases de deportes, sin saber sobre lo ocurrido minutos antes... el silbato del entrenador dio por vista la clase mientras se dirigían a las duchas, diez minutos después se encontraba en su casillero sacando algunos libros para la clase siguiente... sacando el último libro que necesitaba la puerta de su casillero se cerró con violencia, rebelando el rostro de Mcgreen...  
  
Tu noviecito estuvo apunto de ser besado por Jhonny- declaró sin juegos el ojiverde con un semblante frío. (Oro: _ Mello!!!)  
  
Qué!!!- el bicolor no podría creerlo debía ser una broma- Estas bromeando, verdad?- mirando detalladamente la mira del estadounidense- No, no estas bromeando... maldito Jhonny!!!  
  
Escúchame Kai, antes que vayas a romperle la cara a Jhonny, debes estar atento con Tyson, porque yo no soy su niñero...- dijo el peliazul mientras se retiraba de ahí. (Oro: ¬_¬U Q lenguaje)  
  
Más atento con Tyson...- repetía el chico... como ser más atento- Eso es!!!- metió con fuerzas el cuaderno a la mochila y salió corriendo a su próxima clase, ahora esperaba la salida con ansias... (Oro: ¬.¬** Yo siempre lo hago... kien no? o.o)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
El final de clases había llegado a su fin, Kai esperaba a Takao salir de la institución, divisó la cabellera azulada del chico, lo miró bien y parecía cabizbajo suspirando continuamente, miró como el moreno se chocaba contra su pecho para caer, mientras le surgía una gota resbalando por su nuca... (Oro: o.oU)  
  
Gomenasai- dijo el moreno, subiendo la mirada- Kai?  
  
Qué te sucedió?- él sabía la respuesta, pero deseaba escuchar que no fuera lo que creía. (Oro: Digo lo mismo )  
  
Nada, sólo...- poniendo ojos aguado viendo a Kai (Oro: O.o?), abrió su puño dejando ver una hoja arrugada, la cual extendía a Kai, tomándola la desenvolvió...  
  
Sacaste...- miró el bicolor la hoja mirando al moreno por encima de la hoja...  
  
6.7 en química (Oro: ¬¬ En México arriba del seis estas aprobado de ahí pa abajo... o.o cuando asistimos a tu funeral?)- exclamó el moreno, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los cabellos y comenzaba a salir cascadas de sus zafiros...   
  
Bueno al menos aprobaste...- dijo Kai mientras Takao estaba a espaldas de él lamentándose, pero al pronunciar eso, volteo su cabeza con una aura negra-azul envolviéndolo... se hacer a Kai acercando sus ojos de cachorro abandonado... (Oro: ToT)  
  
Pero el abuelo me dijo que si no sacaba de 8 en adelante, me mataría!!!- exclamó el moreno, mientras volvía desesperarse- No sabes de lo que es capaz... me advirtió que si volvía a pasar... me enviaría a clases extras... eso es lo que menos quiero... (Oro: ;-; Pobechito!!)  
  
Kai volvió a mirar la hoja, los errores eran fáciles de corregir...  
  
Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte- pronunció Kai, ofreciéndose viendo como el andar de Takao se detenía y volteaba a verlo acercándose demasiado a su rostro, haciéndolo sonrojar... (Oro: XD Penoso Penoso!!!)  
  
De veras Kai?- preguntó el moreno, mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, mirando suplicante a Kai.  
  
Claro, si quieres hoy cuando vayamos a la casa de los Shiro... ehh- tener el rostro cerca del peliazul no ayudaba mucho, finalmente el nipones se alejo mientras el chico blanco suspiraba aliviado... por un momento más hubiera hecho algo de que seguro se arrepentiría (Oro: ¬.¬ Como q?... O-O mejor no pregunto)  
  
Entonces a las 5:30 en mi casa (Oro: ¬¬ Me trae mala espina)- dijo el japonés despidiéndose agitando el brazo del soviético-nipones, el cual sólo caminaba hacia su departamento...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Takao había terminado sus labores escolares, se encontraba lavando los platos esperando la llegada de Kai, cantaba una canción (Oro: O.o Como q te gusta cantar muxho...) moviéndose al ritmo de la música que había puesto en el discman (Oro: O personal... ¬¬U como kieran llamarle), mientras terminaba nunca escucho el sonido del timbre, comenzando a cantar y bailar en la sala... su abuelo pasó a su lado mientras caminaba a abrir la puerta... encontrándose con Kai, al cual hacia pasar...  
  
Mi nieto esta en la sala, pasa con confianza- sonriendo maliciosamente el abuelo se retiro.  
  
El bicolor pasó, encontrándose con un moreno bailando con los ojos cerrados y cantando... su voz era como la de un ángel, los movimientos eran suaves pero rítmicos, haciendo que sus caderas tuvieran una oscilación algo provocativa (Kai: ^¬^/ Oro: ¬¬U)... en las vueltas su cintura queda descubierta al levantarse parte de la playera, finalmente la música paró, y Kai estaba a punto de surgirle una hemorragia nasal cuando vio a Takao aun sin darse cuenta de su presencia levantándose la playera para usarla como abanico... mostrando abdomen y espalda... finalmente se volteo el moreno aún con la camisa arriba...  
  
Abue... KAI!!!- el rostro del moreno se volvió rojo mientras jalaba su camisa para abajo lo más rápido posible, mientras Kai, comenzaba a agitar las manos, mientras pedía disculpas- Desde cuando estas ahí?  
  
Eh... desde hace 10 minutos- enunció el bicolor. (Oro: HENTAI!!!! O)  
  
El silencio inundó la sala, donde ambos chico tenía los rostros sonrojados, dignos competidores de una remolacha (Oro: ¬.¬ X q siempre tomate... tmb ta la remolacha XD), finalmente entró el anciano muriéndose de la risa...  
  
DEBISTE HABER VISTO TU CARA, PEQUEÑO!!!- reía constantemente mientras daba bocanadas de aire por falta de este- Bueno... será mejor que te apures la señor Shiro ha de estarlos esperando... (Oro: ¬¬U Se salvo x poco...)  
  
Sí, no me tardo, me daré un baño rápido- enunció el moreno mientras tomaba entre sus dedos su cabello- No tardo  
  
Ya había pasado 5 minutos desde que el moreno se había ido, y la imagen de Takao con la playera arriba seguí muy fresca en su mente... se sonrojo mientras una delgadita línea roja surcaba su rostro (Oro: ¬¬U), escuchó ruidos provenientes del final del corredor, comenzó a escuchar la voz de Takao llamándolo... se asomó para ver parte del rostro del moreno, llamándolo detrás de una puerta... (Oro: O_OU)  
  
Kai... me podrías pasar mi ropa... la olvide en mi cuarto (Oro: ¬¬ Yo tmb la olvido y?), segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha- enunció el chico mientras volvía cerrar la puerta y Kai como semáforo en alto se dirigía al cuarto del chico...  
  
Por fin llegó, observó el cuarto detenidamente, lo primero que llamó su atención fue el peluche de dragón sobre el escritorio del peliazul, lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo examinó estaba muy bien cuidado, miró la cama donde se encontraban las ropas del peliazul, bajó las escaleras mientras tocaba la puerta y se abría dejando ver los brazos morenos tomando la ropa y cerrando la puerta rápidamente (Oro: Aléjate de la puerta KAI!!! ¬¬***), mientras el bicolor regresaba a la sala caminando como robot (Oro: XDDDD)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Finalmente después de la aventura en el dojo de los Kinomiya, el chico blanco junto con el moreno se dirigían a casa de los Shiro, iban en silencio, mientras miraban a diferentes direcciones sin posar su mirado en le otro chico, Takao guiaba a Kai, finalmente llegaron a una casa de tres pisos, con un gran patio, una reja negra con una auricular a lado donde el moreno se identifico y las rejas se abrieron automáticamente (Oro: O-o Tienen lana los Shiro), mientras un no muy extenso jardín se abría paso, caminaron hasta una puerta de roble la cual se abrió para ser recibidos por una mayordomo (Oro: O-O ME ADOPTAN?) saludándolos...  
  
Buenas tarde joven Takao- saludó el mayordomo- Veo que ha traído compañía.  
  
Buenas tarde Alfred (Oro: ¬¬ No es el d Batman, ok?)- respondió el saludo el peliazul- Así es, él es Hiwatari Kai...  
  
Buenas tardes joven Kai, sea bienvenido a la residencia Shiro (Oro: ¬¬U Residencia?... yo diría mansión)- contestó Alfred.  
  
Buenas tardes- saludó el bicolor.  
  
Takao!!! pequeño que bueno que llegas... ohh!! veo que trajiste a un amigo tuyo- saludó la señora Shiro, seguida por un hombre de cabellera oscura y ojos lilas.  
  
Hola señor y señora Shiro, les presentó a Hiwatari Kai, compañero de la escuela- explicó el moreno mientras presentaba a su amigo (Oro: ¬.¬ Aja.. amigo... ni tú te la crees!! ô-ó)  
  
Hiwatari?...- preguntó el señor Shiro, el cual tenía una mirada sorprendida- Eres el nieto de Hiwatari Voltiare?...  
  
Usted conoce a mi abuelo?- preguntó incrédulo el joven ruso-japonés.  
  
Si lo conozco, fuimos a la preparatoria juntos, eras los mejores amigos y ahora estoy participando en varios proyectos junto a él- enunció el señor de cabellera oscura- Pero mira lo apuesto que eres... de seguro muchas chicas estarán locas por ti... (Oro: ¬_¬ Al igual q cierto morenito)  
  
Ehh... gracias- fueron las única palabras que enunció el bicolor.  
  
Bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos- proclamó la señora pelirroja- Niños!!! Takao vino a cuidarlos!!!  
  
Del barandal de las escaleras de mármol, tres manchas pelirrojas bajaron a toda velocidad (Oro-en el barandal- Wiii ^O^ -se cae- @0@ Ohhhh), revelando a tres pequeños con el cabello de su madre y los ojos del padre (Oro: O_O Mini Kenshins... w Kawaii!!!), al parecer no mayores de 7 años, sonreía mientras se abalanzaban contra el peliazul, quedando uno en su cabeza, otro en su hombro y el ultimo en su pierna izquierda (Oro: ¬_¬U Parecen monitos)...  
  
Saluden niños- enunció el padre.  
  
Hola Ty-chan!!!- riéndose arriba del moreno, los pequeño parecían divertirse, pero su mirada se fijó rápidamente en Kai- Hola señor!! (Oro: XD SEÑOR Jajaja!!...@O@U/ Kai: 9_9)  
  
Su nombre es Hiwatari Kai, no quiero que los molesten mucho- enunció la señora Shiro, mientras se acomodaba su chaleco encima del vestido que llevaba- Llegaremos los más temprano posible... pórtense bien y no se acuesten tarde- con eso los señores salieron de la residencia y lo único que se oyó fue el sonido del motor de una limosina.  
  
Los pequeño se bajaron del ojiazul, formando una pequeña hilera vertical, moviendo sus brazos lograron el efecto de que había uno con seis brazos...  
  
Mi nombre es Daichi- exclamó el primero moviéndose hacia la derecha.  
  
Mi nombre es Taichi- dijo el segundo moviéndose a la izquierda.  
  
Y el mío es Raichi- enunció el último que permaneció en su lugar, en medio de los dos.  
  
Mucho gusto!!- gritaron los trillizos mientras saltaba al mismo tiempo (Oro: ._. Salieron medio acróbatas...)  
  
Tyson sonreía mientras miraba a Kai el cual tenía mirada de puntito... los niños corrieron nuevamente hacia el moreno el cual se daban una palmada, para después cerrar puño y chocarlos levemente (Oro: ¬.¬ Saludo de mi escuela...), mientras comenzaban a platicar poco a poco con él...  
  
Que bueno que viniste- exclamó un de los tres pelirrojo. (Oro: @@U)  
  
Como creen que no iba a venir, eh, Raichi?- exclamó el moreno mientras frotaba su mano contra los cabellos del niño.  
  
Y tú quien eres... el nuevo novio de Ty-chan?- exclamó el chibi pelirrojo más cercano a Kai, haciendo que ambos tomaran una coloración roja.  
  
Claro que no... yo soy un compañero de clases de Tyson- anunció Kai mientras lo tres pequeños miraban consecutivamente a Kai para mirar después a Tyson.  
  
No es cierto, Ty-chan siempre trae un novio nuevo o novia nueva cada vez!!!- enunció el pelirrojo de en medio- Primero trajo a un pelirrojo, después trajo a un chino, después a un rubio, luego a una pelirrosa, para seguir trajo a un castaño, a otro chino, después a otro pelirrojo finalmente trajo a una chica de anteojos y ahora te trajo a ti... (Oro: O_OU)  
  
Tyson tenía un gran gota mientras los pequeños comenzaban a discutir entre ellos...  
  
De que hablan?- preguntó Kai con cierta molestia en su voz. (Oro: ¬_¬ Celoso...)  
  
La primera vez que vine traje a Jhonny, les decía que yo era su novio, y creo que piensan que cada vez que vengo con alguien es mi nuevo novio o novia...- se cabeza se ladeo de lado a lado- Y ahora piensan que tú eres novio mío (Oro: ¬_¬ Como q creo q será vdd...)  
  
Ty-chan...- llamo el pequeño pelirrojo cercano a él- Te vas a casar con él?  
  
Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ambos chico se pusieron rojo combinación de tomate, remolacha y semáforo juntos (Oro: OoO ohhh), mientras vapor salía de ambos chicos y comenzaban a balbucear... cosa que los niños observaron y comenzaron a cantar...  
  
Kai y Tyson sentados bajo un árbol besándose!!! Se gustan y son novios!!! Con carreola (Oro: -_-U O coche pa bebés) los veremos en el parque y con un bebé en brazos!!!- moviendo sus deditos de lado a lado los pequeños se encaminaron a la sala de la casa. (Oro: ^O^ -cantando tmb-/ Kai: ¬////¬/ Oro: @.@U/ Kai: ¬.¬)  
  
Lo siento... que vergüenza- decía el moreno mientras seguía a los pequeños.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Se encontraban en la sala de la casa mientras el nipones estudiaba con el soviético-nipones (Oro: ¬¬ Mientras no sea anatomía humana tamos bien), mientras los pequeños leían o se encontraban dibujando... cuando cerraron el libro de química, el moreno se estiro, mientras el bicolor tomaba un vaso con agua de la mesa... los pequeños dejaron de hacerlo que fueran que hicieran...  
  
Ahora venimos.. vamos por comida!!- se despidieron los pequeños dejando solos a los mayores.  
  
Tyson...-enunció Kai.  
  
Si?- contestó con una pregunta el moreno.  
  
Como sabes cuál es cuál?- levantando una ceja en confusión, volteó a ver al moreno.  
  
Es muy fácil... mira.. Daichi tiene un lunar ubicado debajo de su ojo derecho, mientras Raichi lo tiene debajo del ojo izquierdo y Taichi no posee lunar alguno (Oro: O-O GUAU!!)- explicó el moreno- Pero créeme que la primera vez... me confundía repetidamente...  
  
Te creo... Tyson...- volvió a decir el bicolor.  
  
Dime- volteó sonriendo el pequeño moreno.  
  
Tragando en seco, el bicolor abrió la boca pero no emitía sonido alguno...  
  
Yo... quiero decirte... que... tú... tú... me gus...- justo cuando estaba a punto de confesarse (Oro: Q?? O_O), se escuchó el sonido de los pequeño, alertando a ambos chico saliendo en dirección a la cocina.  
  
Chibis!?- abriendo la puerta de golpe Tyson y Kai miraban a los pequeño ladeándose de lado a lado uno sobre el hombro del otro con un tarro de galletas (Oro: O_O Son acróbatas estos pequeños), corriendo hasta donde estaban, Kai tomó el tarro mientras Takao tomaba a Raichi y Taichi dejando a Daichi caer sentando al suelo- Se encuentran bien?  
  
Hai!!- respondieron los tres- No queríamos molestarlo... porque pensamos que podrían estar besándose...- respondieron a coro los tres, causando el tercer sonrojo en los chicos (XD Bien Hecho!!!)  
  
De vuelta en la sala con las frituras, los pequeño se quedaron mirando detenidamente a sus mayores, haciendo que una gota resbalará por su nuca (Oro: o_o?)...   
  
Ustedes ya hicieron lo que todos los adultos hacen por las noches? (Oro: O_OU Q preguntita...)-interrogaron los pequeño en sincronía perfecta.  
  
Nani?- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos, al entenderlo ambos dejaron caer lo que comían o bebían... Takao se levantó de su lugar mientras comenzaba regañar a los chibis. (Oro: ^^U Pobes)  
  
Esa es una pregunta muy intima al igual que la situación, niños, no pueden decirlo a la ligera, además ustedes no deberían saber todavía sobre esto- comenzó a regañarlo como una madre. (Oro: n_nU)  
  
Y cómo sabes que es muy intimo lo que hacen los adultos?... acaso que tú y él...- preguntaron los chibis, mientras se miraban entre ellos, Daichi y Taichi se lanzaron contra Takao, mientras Raichi se dirigía y se sentaba a un lado de Kai...  
  
No hagas movimientos bruscos por el bebé!!!- enunciaron los pequeños, mientras Takao tenía una gran signo de interrogación. (Oro: ._.?)  
  
Vas a ser padre en... 9 meses!!!- decía Raichi felicitando al bicolor, mientras este salía corriendo hacia el baño seguido por Raichi... dejando a Tyson tratando de liberarse pero sin éxito...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/   
  
Se encontraba en el baño, echándose agua fría en la cara (Oro: Oo Como encontró el baño?... sepa ¬¬U), mientras sentado en la tapa del escusado estaba el pequeño Raichi, mirando a Kai...  
  
Vamos no te apenes... serás padre muy pronto- enunció el pelirrojo.  
  
Porqué crees que seré padre?- preguntó el bicolor al pequeño.  
  
Por que mis padres nos dijeron que cuando los adultos pasan la noche juntos, después viene el bebé- dijo el niño mientras Kai lo observaba atentamente- Será mejor regresar...  
  
Hai!!- así ambos se dirigieron para ver a Takao explicándole algo a los otros dos pequeños.  
  
Y es por eso que yo no puedo tener bebes, los hombres no estamos hecho para ello... son las mujeres- cuando finalizó el chico blanco seguía mirando a ambos chibis que miraban y oían atentamente a Tyson...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Se encontraban en la habitación continua a la de los chibis, mientras miraban la televisión...  
  
Estas seguro que no nos regañaran?- preguntó el chico blanco mientras Takao se encontraba acostado en la cama, cambiando constantemente los canales...  
  
No... este cuarto me lo dieron ellos cuando me quedaba a dormir en la casa- reveló el moreno mientras al darse la vuelta, emitía un ligero sonido de dolor y caía al piso. (Oro: Ty!!! ;-;)  
  
Tyson!!!- exclamó Kai mientras se paraba a ver al moreno, el cual tenía sus manos en la espalda, mientras tenía un pequeña mueca de dolor- Qué te sucede?  
  
Es mi espalda, me duele- recordó lo sucedido con Jhonny (Oro:*** On ta Jhonny?!), el golpe seco contra la pared y su espalda, no era fuerte el dolor pero molestaba- No te preocupes estos bien...- se paró mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama...  
  
El bicolor se quedo observando al moreno unos momentos...  
  
Quítate la camisa... (Oro: O_O Q?! Q?!)- ordenó el ruso-japonés mientras tomaba el borde de la playera del japonés.  
  
Nani!?!...- exclamó Takao... mientras los pequeñuelos en su cuarto y mayordomos junto con las sirvientas escuchaban el grito... los primero se miraron, mientras los segundos lo ignoraron olímpicamente, y en el cuarto solo se veía una camisa blanca volar... (Oro: KAI O******/ Kai: O_OU)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
En la habitación de los chicos, las luces estaban apagadas, mientras pequeños gemidos y las respiraciones agitadas inundaban el ambiente, el bicolor se encontraba sentado sobre las caderas del peliazul mientras este soltaba pequeños gemidos acostado boca abajo (Oro: O_O Yo q hago aki?... peren..), la respiración agitada de Kai chocaba contra el cuello del moreno, el primero se movía rítmicamente hacia delante y atrás... mientras el moreno soltaba mas gemidos... (Oro: ñ_ñ Hay q sacar provecho –con cámara fotográfica-)  
  
Listos- exclamó el chico blanco mientras se retira de encima del moreno, el cual seguía boca abajo... con las respiración agitada...  
  
Eres bueno- exclamó el moreno, dándose la vuelta, dejando ver las gotas de sudor en su abdomen, mientras Kai sólo desviaba la mirada con su torso desnudo... -tomó su camiseta- Gracias por el masaje... (Oro: -con mandíbula hasta el piso- ·O· Era un simple masaje!!!... estafadores!!! *****)  
  
Después de esto, los chibis entraron corriendo encontrándose con la imagen de los chicos en la cama, semi desnudos... (Oro: Gran trauma psicológico... O_O)  
  
LO SENTIMOS!!!- con la cara roja los trillizos se alejaron rápidamente de ahí- NO QUERIAMOS MOLESTAR!!! (Oro: Rápido rápido!! . Huyan huyan!!! Y nunca regresen... Oo peren eso es dl Rey León)  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron, la única reacción posible fue correr tras los chibis, poniéndose la playeras en el camino  
  
ESPEREN NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN!! (Oro: ¬¬U Bueno los vieron en una escena comprometedora...)- exclamaron los chicos, los chibis se detuvieron con los ojos aguado y se abrazaron a los chicos...  
  
Es que mami dijo que nunca se molestará a los adultos en las noches y tocar la puerta antes... pero creímos que estaban viendo televisión- Se disculparon los chibis, llorando con cascaditas en los ojos- Fuimos desobediente... fuimos malos!! (Oro: ;-; No lloren chibis...)  
  
Fue un error a cualquiera le pasa (Oro: ¬_¬ No a todos...)- exclamó el moreno, mientras los chibis dejaban de llorar.   
  
Okidoki- exclamaban los tres- Ty-chan... podemos hacer algo?  
  
Claro que quieren hacer?- sonrió el moreno mientras los chibis sonreía maliciosamente entre ellos...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Se encontraban en un cuarto con iluminación especial, con bocinas acomodaba adecuadamente, mientras la luz principal era baja, dándole un toque de la antro al lugar...  
  
BAILAR!!!- exclamaron los chibis- Vamos a escoger la canción!!! (Oro: Yo ayudo ñ_ñ)  
  
Será divertido, no Kai?- volteó a mirar a Kai el cual se mantenía afuera del cuarto- Kai? (Oro: . Q te pasa, pan sin sal?)  
  
Yo no bailo...- exclamó el bicolor firmemente... (Oro: BAILARÁS!! ò_ó)  
  
Vamos yo te enseño-dijo el nipones tomando la mano de Kai, mientras el contacto de ambas pieles hacían correr corrientes eléctricas a los chicos...  
  
De acuerdo- se dejo llevar por esa sonrisa y mirada que el moreno le proporcionaba solamente a él...  
  
La música comenzó a tocar, y las luces comenzaron a tener movimientos aleatorios, iluminando perfectamente el lugar, las bocinas retumbaban mientras en el centro de la sala, los chibis y los chicos se encontraban... los chibis se dejaron llevar al igual que Takao, pero Kai permaneció inmóvil por unos segundo, antes de que el ojiazul tomara sus manos y comenzara a moverlo...  
  
Déjate llevar por la música!!!- exclamó el moreno, mientras hacía mover al chico blanco dándole aires para bailar (Oro-bailando-: YEAH!! ^O^)  
  
Comenzó a relajarse, mientras debía a Takao bailando con los chibis, al igual que en su casa, con la diferencia que ahora el ambiente daban mejor visión del baile del nipones, el cual movía todo su cuerpo al bailar... en especial caderas y trasero (Oro: Hijole Kai... si q no te das cuenta... q observador), finalmente la pieza terminó mientras Takao se encontraba riendo con los chibis...  
  
Vamos a poner otra!!- decían los pequeños pelirrojos corriendo hacía el aparato... y para sorpresa de ambos era una música lenta, voltearon a ver a los pequeños los cuales exclamaban- QUE BAILEN QUE BAILEN!!!  
  
Pero eso es para las pareja...- decía Kai mientras los chibis lo miraban enojado...  
  
Y ustedes lo son... QUE BAILEN QUE BAILEN!!!- suspiran mientras se veían entre ellos... sorpresivamente Kai empujo al moreno hacia su cuerpo creando una gran cercanía- Ohhhh!!! (Oro: OoO)  
  
EL rostro del moreno obtuvo un tinte rosa...levantó la mirada para ver al ruso-japonés...  
  
Pensé que no sabía bailar?- exclamó el moreno, mientras se incorporaban en una mejor posición, entrelazando sus dedos...  
  
Dije que no bailaba... pero nunca que no supiera- declaró el ruso-japonés, mientras bailaban al son de la música (Oro: *0*), parecían una pareja de recién casado bailando en su boda (Oro: ¬_¬ Mmmm), sin darse cuenta los chibis... los miraban un rato para luego salir... sin programar la grabadora...  
  
Dos horas después...  
  
Los chibi miraban televisión, mientras la puerta de la sala se abrió revelando a un moreno rojo y un chico blanco algo aturdido...  
  
Bueno chibis, ya es tarde así que a la cama!- exclamó el moreno, mientras los chibis comenzaban a protestar.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Media hora después... los trillizos se encontraban durmiendo profundamente en sus respectivas camas, mientras Takao cerraba la puerta encontrándose con Kai...  
  
Se durmieron muy rápido, fue un día muy agotador (Oro: _ Ni q lo digas)- sonrió el moreno, mientras el chico blanco bajaba la mirada...  
  
Sobre lo que paso en la sala...- no puedo continuar, porque una mano se posó sobre su hombro...  
  
No te preocupes... fue un accidente... nos dejamos llevar... por poco...- exclamó con un pequeño dejo de tristeza el moreno- Creo que dentro de poco llegaran los señores Shiro- diciendo eso un motor se escuchó al igual que la puerta abrirse...  
  
Takao... cómo se portaron mi angelitos? (Oro: *0* Shiii los angelitos!)- preguntó la señora de cabellos naranjas... seguida por su esposo...  
  
Están dormidos- contestó el peliazul.  
  
Ohhh... bueno... toma tu paga... 70 dólares (Oro: YO LOS CUIDO!!! OoO)- sacando un faje de billete entrego unos cuantos al moreno.  
  
Arigatou- haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Kai- Nos vemos!!  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Se encontraban caminado por las oscuras calles de Tokio, dirigiéndose a casa del nipones, caminaban en silencio como cuando fueron al principio... (Oro: ¬¬ Como q en lo oscurito?)  
  
Kai...-preguntó el moreno- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
Dime- exclamó con un semblante serio el soviético-nipones.  
  
Escondió su mirada bajo los mechones azules- Tú has besado a alguien? (Oro: O_O PA PREGUNTA!!)  
  
Kai detuvo su marcha mirando sorprendido al nipones- No... y tú?  
  
Tampoco- exclamó sonrojado el moreno- Kai podrías hacerme un favor? (Oro: ¬¬ En la calle a oscuras.... ô-ó perdón?!)  
  
Claro...-presentía algo.  
  
Podrías besarme... sólo para saber lo que se siente... (Oro: OoO WHAT!?!)- bajo la miraba como si lo hubieran humillado... hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Pero no puedo obligarte...   
  
Para sus sorpresa Kai tomó su rostro entre sus manos... (Oro: O_O OH MY GOD!!!)  
  
Deseas que te besé?- preguntó el chico blanco. (Oro: *w* Shi shi shi!!!)  
  
Nunca he sabido como se siente besar a alguien... pero he oído que los chicos dicen que es una linda emoción...- nuevamente escondió sus zafiros- Pero si no quieres... no soy alguien para obligarte...  
  
Sólo deseas un beso?- insistió Hiwatari.  
  
Hai- exclamó el moreno.  
  
El sonido de una mochila impactándose contra el suelo retumbó en la noches oscuras de la capital del Japón... mientras Kai y Takao cerraban sus ojos y acercaba sus rostros, sintiendo el aliento y respiración del otro... aún mantenían una gran distancia... sus rostros se acercaban... un poco más... era lo necesario... el contacto era predecible, pero aun no se efectuaba... pronto todo se volviendo blanco para ambos chicos...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/   
  
Oro: 15 hojitas –ya como adolescente- ^u^ Adoro a los trillizos!!! –abrazando a Daichi, Taichi y Raichi-... *O* Gracias a ustedes hubo muxho Kaitaka!!!  
  
Tala y Ozuma: O_O QUE HICIERON EN ESA SALA!?!?!  
  
Kai y Ty: 9_9 Secret...  
  
Oro: XD –abrazando a los chibis- *¬* Ya dije q los adoro?  
  
Chibis: SHIII ^w^  
  
Todos: Sayonara and Arrivederci Minna!!! =^O^= 


	13. Memorias del pasado en el presente

En casa de Oro...  
  
Ty: n_n Me agrado salir contigo...  
  
Kai: ^¬^ A mi tmb... ¬¬ de no ser por Oro –se ve a Kai jalando un carrito de supermercado con varios peluches y entre ellos a una chibi Oro-  
  
C.Oro: ^O^ Wiiiii... más rápido!! ^O^  
  
Kai: ¬_¬ Si lo quieres... –apunto de soltar el carrito-  
  
Ty: ^^ Oro...  
  
C.Oro: *0* Shi?  
  
Entran Tala y Ozuma...  
  
Ambos: Hola... o.o –miran a Kai y los peluches- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD   
  
Kai: ¬//¬*** No son míos... son d Oro... u_ú*************  
  
Ambos: Claro... On ta Oro? –viendo por todas parte- .... .  
  
Ty: En el carrito –señalando a C.Oro con orejitas d gatito- ^^U  
  
C.Oro: =^_^= Yahho!!! o.o?... n_n COMENCEMOS CON EL FIC!!!  
  
Chicos: Hai!! ^O^  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ai no Miragi  
  
Capítulo 13: "Memorias del pasado en el presente"  
  
Se separaron bruscamente (Oro: ;-; NO!!!), frente de ellos el farol de una motocicleta los apuntaba, entrecerraron los ojos para poder divisar algo... pero sólo escucharon una profunda voz...  
  
Vaya vaya vaya... miren lo que tenemos aquí- enunció alguien sobre la motocicleta mientras más motores y luces se reunían alrededor de la primera moto- Qué hacen dos niños por aquí a estas horas?  
  
Tyson abrió los ojos... reconocía esa voz... sólo podía ser de él... (Oro: O_O KIEN?!)  
  
Carlos... –exclamó semi abriendo los labios, mientras el ocupante de la motocicleta sonreía. (Oro: OoO)  
  
Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... querido Tyson- exclamó la voz, mientras se notaba cierta lujuria en su voz.  
  
Qué sucede, Carlos?- exclamó otro motociclista de cabellos negros largos y ojos color sangre- Ohhh... ya veo...  
  
Varios motociclista se reunieron conformando un grupo alrededor de ellos...  
  
Hola belleza- exclamó otro motociclista con el casco puesto- Porqué no vienes conmigo... podríamos divertirnos mucho... (Oro y Kai: ¬¬**********/ Ozuma y Tala: O_OU)  
  
La mirada de Tyson se volvió una de asco, mientras volteaba el rostro, Kai sólo observaba atentamente a los chicos... querían al moreno, pero no sería fácil... (Oro: ò_ó Eso!!!), se colocó un poco enfrente de Tyson, mientras éste tomaba su brazo apretándolo levemente... volteó a verlo... negaba con la cabeza... (Oro: o.o?)  
  
No pelees... son demasiados... no te arriesgues por mí- dio a entender el moreno. (Oro: ;-; Takaito...)   
  
Qué no se arriesgará por él!!... el bicolor miró con enfado al moreno, mientras sorpresivamente lo empujaba a una callejón haciéndolo caer sentado, mientras volteaba a mirar a los chicos... (Oro: O_O Hijole... ¬¬ ya comenzaba a sospechar )  
  
Uyyy... pero si niño grande quiere proteger a su noviecito (Oro: ò_ó Sí y??)- dijo con sarcasmos el del casco, mientras se lo retiraba dejando ver largo cabello plata y ojos verdes- Muy bien... aceptó....  
  
Vamos jefe usted puede!!!- exclamaron varios del grupo, mientras Takao veía la escena, aún sentado en el piso... (Oro: o.o –mirando dsd un árbol-)  
  
Porqué haces esto, Kai...- pensó el moreno, mientras veía la escena, Kai contra el jefe de la pandilla- KAI!!!!- nubes negras opacaron la luna llena mientras pequeñas gotas de agua caían empapando a todos, un trueno acompañó al grito del nipones mientras la pelea daba comienzo... (Oro: O_O –con carteles- VAMOS KAI!!! ANIMO!!!)  
  
Golpe eran insertados en el cuerpo contrarios, mientras pequeñas magulladuras y moretones comenzaron tornarse visibles en la piel blanca de ambos chicos... en un descuido, el ruso-japonés recibió un golpe directo en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire (Oro: OoO KAI!!), y aprovechando esto el ojiverde conectó otro puñetazo en su rostro, haciéndolo caer...  
  
KAI!!- el moreno se levantó y llegó arrodillándose junto al cuerpo del chico blanco, el cual usando su codo se levantó- ESPERA KAI!!!  
  
NO INTERFIERAS!!!- exclamó fríamente, era la primera vez que usaba ese tono con el nipones.  
  
Aperladas gotas fluyeron de sus zafiros, mientras veía a Kai arriesgarse... era su culpa... de no ser por pedirle que lo besará, en vez de irse a su casa... estarían a salvo... cerró con fuerza los ojos... suprimía en vano las lágrimas... ahora fue el turno de Kai... insertó una golpe directo en la nariz del oponente, haciendo que se llevará la mano a la cara, al retirarla sangre manchaba la mano... miró con odio al fénix mientras se abalanzaba contra éste, sacando entre sus ropas un cuchillo (Oro: ** TRAMPOSO!!), un grito ahogado de dolor se escuchó... mientras un trueno iluminaba lo sucedido...  
  
.....- se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras miraba con temor la escena... antes del impacto, Kai había tomado la mano de su oponente haciendo que él mismo se enterrara la navaja, los motociclistas miraba atónitos... su jefe cayó mientras lo socorrían, Kai regresó junto al moreno, el cual se ofreció como apoyo, dejando que Kai se recargará en él- Kai... eres un tonto... pudiste haber salido gravemente herido o morir... (Oro: ;-; Shierto!!!... T.T Me hubieran matado todas las Kai fans!!!/ Chicos: ¬¬U)  
  
Sonriéndole levemente, el bicolor levantó su rostro por la barbilla- Pero valió la pena... (Oro: ¬¬ Suicida!!)  
  
El sonido de varios motores huyendo rugieron como leones en esa selva de asfalto, mientras antes de retirase todos completamente, mandaron maldiciones y la promesa de venganza a Kai y Takao...  
  
NO LES TENGO MIEDO!!! LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO!!! (Oro: O-O No hablas en serio, vdd?)- exclamó el chico blanco, pero su llevó una mano a su costilla...  
  
Tonto... tienes que descansar... y no más peleas!!!- declaró el moreno, mientras veía al soviético-nipones con enojo, para luego ablandar sus facciones- Sin embargo... arigatou... (Oro: ;-; Shii... grazie!!)  
  
Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del moreno, el cual tomó su mochila y nuevamente siguieron su camino... los pasos desaparecieron de aquel callejón mientras la silueta de ambos chico era borrosa por la lluvia...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Realmente fue una día pesado, se movía entre las sábanas de su cama, mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir... cosa que era imposible... Kai se había ido a su departamento, cuando trató de detenerlo diciéndole sobre sus heridas, él no hizo caso y se fue... (Oro: ¬.¬ No sabe aceptar ayuda...)  
  
Kai...- lanzó un pequeño suspiro, ahora estaba claro... estaba enamorado del bicolor... al principio pensó que eran una ligera atracción... se había equivocado... recordó lo sucedido en la sala...  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~ (Oro: Lo q todos esperaban XD)  
  
La música era lenta y pausada, un moreno y un bicolor se encontraba bailando... el primero recargó su rostro contra el pecho del bicolor, mientras éste lo aproximaba más cerca a su cuerpo por la cintura... no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así... pero no les importaba... levantó la mirada topándose con esos ojos carmín que lo atraían tanto... cerró los ojos mientras entreabría los labios... Kai al principio no daba crédito... finalmente se dejo vencer por ese sentimiento puro dentro de él... cerró los ojos mientras acercaba sus labios al del moreno (Oro: OoO VAMOS VAMOS!!!)... la distancia era poca... un estruendo hizo abrir los ojos de ambos chicos, el disco se había rayado... se miraron... la cercanía... se separaron bruscamente (Oro: ;-; NO!!!.. XD Shoy mala!!!)... sus rostros tenían un tinte rojizo encima, mientras estaba a espaldas del otro...  
  
Yo...- Takao quería hablar... pero ningún sonido era perceptible...  
  
Calló, cosa que él nunca hubiera querido... Kai se alejaba de él saliendo por la puerta, sin que el moreno lo supiera ocultaba sus ojos bajo su cabellos... (Oro: NO TE VAYAS!!! ****)  
  
Tenemos que regresar- enunció el bicolor, mientras abría la puerta y se iba de ahí, seguido por Takao.  
  
Hai- respondió tristemente el moreno.  
  
~~~~Fin de Flashback~~~~ (Oro: ;-; Wiiii)  
  
Acaso Kai lo odiaba?... no podía ser eso... lo había defendido... dio nuevamente la vuelta recordando el masaje, sus mejillas se calentaron mientras pensamientos inundaban su mente... como podía imaginarse esas cosas!?!... Kai y él... nunca... cerró los ojos mientras el sueño ganaba terreno...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
En su departamento, Kai tenía los mismos pensamientos, con la diferencia que él se encontraba boca abajo con una almohada sobre su cabeza... su rostro estaba sonrojado mientras observaba el respaldo de su cama como la cosa más interesante, estiró su brazo viendo el gran espacio que faltaba en el... ni él sabía por que había querido una cama matrimonial si tenía la costumbre de dormir en un solo costado (Oro: ¬.¬ Te adelantas a todo... ô-ó tengo la misma costumbre de dormir así)  
  
Takao...- dijo el chico, tuvieron varias oportunidades de besarse, de probar aquellos labios de suave contextura, y siempre había algo o alguien que los interrumpía (Kai: ¬¬ Como la autora/ Oro: O_OU Oh mira la hora –sale corriendo-/ Kai-con arco y flecha-: O VUELVE!!!/Oro: @O@U Kyaaa!!!)  
  
Sería mejor dormir, mañana sería otro día de escuela tratando de mantener a Jhonny a raya (Oro: O Shiii) y cuidarse de la chicas, se acomodó para dormir...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Viernes por la mañana, el bicolor se había levantado y tomado un baño, vestido para irse a la escuela...   
  
Kai... pero qué te paso?- preguntaron los chicos al ver a Kai con curitas y algodones en sus rostro... (Oro: ._.)  
  
Nada...- respondió fríamente el chico mientras tomaba camino hacia su salón.  
  
Takao corría en sentido contrario volteando hacia atrás sin darse cuenta por donde iba... sólo se escuchó una golpe y Kai y Takao habían caído al suelo, aunque en el choque al tratar de sujetarse, había tomado a Kai de la manga del uniforme y ahora se encontraba debajo del chico blanco (Oro: *0* -tomando fotos-)... ambos rojos mientras se separaban rápidamente... justo cuando llegó Jhonny por donde venía el moreno...  
  
Ty-kun!! No seas penoso... (Oro: ¬¬*** Q pensabas hacerle?! ò_ó)- calló al ver a Tyson sentando a un lado de Kai en el piso- Buenos días, Hiwatari...  
  
Buenos días- respondió fríamente el bicolor, al recordar lo dicho por Darían- Deja te ayudo, Takao...  
  
Jhonny ardía en celos (Oro: SUFRE!! XD), como se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre real, todavía no se conocían tanto tiempo como él (Oro: ¬¬ Y?)... por su parte el peliazul estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que Kai lo llamaba por su nombre... siempre usaba su sobrenombre... (Oro: Shierto ^u^)  
  
Arigatou...- respondió tomando la mano que le ofrecía el bicolor- KYA!!!! Se me hace tarde!!! Nos vemos en el descanso!!!- partió corriendo perdiéndose entre otros pasillos...  
  
El europeo confrontó con la mirada al ruso-japonés... finalmente se dio la vuelta mientras Kai no dejaba de mirarlo fríamente y apretaba su puño (Oro: O-OU Gulp...), arreglarían cuentas pero esta vez a una manera diferente... (Oro: OoO Ohhh)  
  
Caminó rumbo al salón sentándose en su asiento... observó al pelirrojo platicar con otros amigos suyos, mientras Tala acomodaba las flores en el jarrón, finalmente se sentó a un lado del bicolor...  
  
Y bien... qué travesuras hicieron en casa de los Shiro?- preguntó con doble sentido el ruso.  
  
Me crees acaso un pervertido- respondió enfadado el ruso-japonés. (Oro: ¬.¬ Dejame ver.... sí)  
  
Tal vez...- dijo el ruso mientras giraba hacia atrás los ojos- Recuerdo aún el día que pasé a buscar a Tyson a tu departamento... (Oro-recordando-: ¬¬ Shierto...)  
  
Que yo recuerde... tú lo dejaste ahí por no querer pasar a buscarlo- enunció el bicolor. (Oro: Tmb es shierto o.o)  
  
Pero yo no fui el que abrió la puerta con la cara roja...- reveló el ruso- Y tuvo una hemorragia nasal con mi pregunta... (Oro: Ganó Tala!! XD)  
  
Una gran vena sobresalía de la cabeza de Hiwatari, mientras apretaba su puño...  
  
Bien... te contaré!!!- explotó Kai, contando todo lo sucedido sin darse importarle lo que sucedió en el masaje, la sala de baile, el favor de Tyson y los motociclistas... cuando terminó Tala tenía la boca abierta y la mirada de puntito, lo próximo que supo Kai fue el golpe de un puño contra su cabeza, logrando que un chichón sobresaliera- PORQUE ME GOLPEAS!?!?!  
  
Casi te aprovechas de él... y me preguntas porqué te golpeó?! (Oro–alejándose de Tala-: O_OU Dios...)- gritó Tala.  
  
Con ambas manos en su cabeza, el bicolor volteó la cabeza e hizo un puchero- Por lo menos estuve apunto de besarlo...- y otro coscorrón sonó en su cabeza- Y AHORA PORQUE?!?! (Oro: ¬_¬U)  
  
Varias venas sobresalían de Tala, al parecer el profesor se había retrasado ya que no aparecía... la pelea había llamado la atención de varios... por lo general esos dos se llevaban muy bien... pero ahora... la pelea se torno un poco agresiva...  
  
YA DEJAME EN PAZ!!!- gritó el bicolor al recibir el tercer golpe (Oro: ._.U Tala sobre protector).  
  
EL profesor entró sólo para ver como el ruso ponía sus dedos en la boca de Hiwatari, estirándosela... mientras Kai hacía lo mismo, pesé a la resistencia de Tala (Oro: O_OU...), los gracioso era ver a Kai tratando de estirarle la boca a Tala, debió a que el ruso era más alto... varios alumnos reían al ver a Kai apoyando una pierna en el asiento para poder alcanzar al pelirrojo...   
  
Hiwatari, Woll!!!- gritó el maestro (Oro: O-O Los cacharon!!!) haciendo parar petrificados a ambos chicos- A la dirección!!!  
  
Pero... pero...- ambos chicos se miraron entre si, suspiraron y salieron con su mochila a la oficina del director- Es tu culpa...- dijeron al mismo tiempo- No me imites!!... AH!!! (Oro: ¬¬U)- llegaron frente a la puerta de roble, donde una señora de lentes de media luna atendía...  
  
Ohhh… en que puedo ayudarlos, chicos?- los chicos le entregaron una nota del profesor, el cual le dio a Tala antes de salir- Vaya así que de revoltosos... esperen por favor...- con eso la secretaria atravesó otra puerta. (Oro-con una trompeta tocando música de funeral-: u.u... @@U –con 2 chichones-/ Tala y Kai: ¬¬)  
  
Se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre el asiento...  
  
Lo quieres mucho, no?- preguntó Kai al aire. (Oro: Shiii ^w^)  
  
Prometí cuidarlo de quienes querían causarle daño (Oro: ;-; Q tierno)- con ambas manos debajo de la barbilla, el pelirrojo explicó- Es como un hermanito para mí... (Oro-saliéndose las de cocodrilo- T^T)  
  
Te entiendo...-explicó Kai- Yo también deseo protegerlo... (Oro: ¬o¬ NO!!... tú lo deseas.../ Kai: O////////O/ Oro: XD)  
  
Lo siento- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono, para soltarse a la carcajada- Te perdonó...  
  
Bueno... siento los golpes...- decía Tala mientras golpeaba con fuerza la espalda de Kai, el cual volteaba en SD viéndose una curita- Pero me sentí algo alterado... (Oro: ¬¬U Algo?)- decía dándole otro golpe en el mismo lugar, mientras Kai miraba una curita sobre la anterior formando una "X".  
  
Ok, ya capte- decía el bicolor, para evitar otro golpe- Además yo también siento habértelo contado de golpe- decía mientras sus ojos se volvía una de preocupación- Esos trillizos eran unos demonios... (Oro: ¬¬*** REPITELO!! A VER REPITELO!!!)  
  
Si supieras lo que nos hicieron pasar a mí y Tyson- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se recargaba en la silla- Por culpa de Jhonny...  
  
Lo mismo digo... pero esta vez se lo agradezco- decía mientras una orejitas de zorro se asomaban al igual que una cola- gracias a eso le puede dar un masaje... – decía al punto de babear y moviendo las manos (Oro: Inche pervertido!!! ***)  
  
Quieres otro golpe?... – amenazó Tala, mientras ambos se miraba nuevamente.  
  
La puerta se abrió revelando a la misma señora, la cual los apuntó a ambos...  
  
Pasen- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta de la dirección.  
  
Ambos chicos tragaron en seco, mientras pasaban y ponían un paso en seco... era una oficina... rara?... el decorado era como el de una adolescente...  
  
Bien chicos, que pueden decir a su favor?- dijo una voz un tanto juvenil.  
  
Ambos chicos miraron a su director... abrieron la boca... la señora entró dejando unos papeles...  
  
Director Jazzman, aquí están los papeles que me pidió...(Oro: OoO Jazzman director?... Dios!! el mundo se acaba!!! –corriendo de lado a lado en SD-)- exclamó la secretaria, retirándose.  
  
Ehh... director lo que paso es que nosotros...- exclamó el bicolor para se interrumpido por el pelirrojo.  
  
Discutíamos sobre un videojuego (Oro: ¬¬U) y nos pusimos a defender nuestro puntos de vista- y dudó un momento- Se nos salió de las manos...  
  
Kai se fue hacia atrás, mientras una gran gota se asomaba por su nuca, acaso el director sería tan tonto para caer... (Oro: ô-ó Mmmm...)   
  
Vaya chicos...- lo que temía el bicolor, ya parado, que no les creyera- Qué video juego era tal vez yo lo tenga y pueda darle algunos consejos...- nuevamente se fue para atrás (Oro: _-_U... ¬¬U Yo quero un director así...)  
  
Era el de SoulCalibur II...- mintió Tala pero al parecer emocionado por el tema. (Oro: ADORO EL JUEGO!!! ^O^)- Mi hermanito Takao de 1º año siempre me vence... –decía el ruso con cascaditas- Usa a Mitsurugi...  
  
Ohh ya veo...- dijo el director mientras se llevaba una mano contra el mentón- Haz intentado usar a Raphael? Es muy buen peleador... (Oro: ò-ó NO, ES MITSURUGI!!!)  
  
Sí!! pero aun así...- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras Kai se paraba y los veía con una gran gota...  
  
Te puedo dar algunos tips- sacó una libreta la cual aparecían los comandos y combos del juego (Oro: ¬_¬U Ok, me emocione)  
  
Cuando finalmente estaba por salir... el director los detuvo... voltearon petrificados pensando que el castigo si se efectuaría... Jazzman sólo subió los pulgares...  
  
Buena suerte y utiliza los combos!!- gritó desde su oficina, haciendo caer a ambos chicos.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
No puedo creer que se lo haya tragado todo- explicó Kai mientras miraba incrédulamente y llevaba su mano bajo el mentón.  
  
Jejejeje... por lo menos nos salvamos del castigo- dijo Tala mientras reía frente a su victoria- Además fue de provecho- mirando unos apuntes- Por fin venceré a Takao en su juego- decía mientras cerraba el puño y sonreía abiertamente, el chico blanco sólo suspiró mientras se dirigían a su mirada al pasar enfrente del salón del moreno, él cual platicaba animadamente... el otoño se acercaba lentamente...  
  
Oye... cuándo es el campamento?- preguntó el ruso-japonés.  
  
Creo que será antes del invierno... últimamente ha habido problemas con la administración y se atrasó- explicó el ruso- Por cierto...- miró inquisidoramente a Kai- Cuando piensas decírselo?   
  
Todavía no sé...- decía el bicolor- Pero aseguro que será pronto...  
  
No lo creo posible- se escuchó una tercera voz, perteneciente al pelirrojo europeo, haciendo voltear a Kai y Tala- Por que para ese entonces el será mío... (Oro: ¬¬ Creo lo q creo q escuche?)  
  
Cállate- replicó el soviético-nipones, mientras cerraba con furia el puño.  
  
Oh... lo siento... creo que la verdad duele, no?- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo, mientras para sorpresa de ambos Tala, daba un paso al frente con mirada seria y enojada a la vez.  
  
Déjame decirte Jhonny que... Kai ya estuvo en la misma cama que Tyson... (Oro: OoO... o.o... ¬¬ KAI!!!!)- dijo lentamente el ruso, dejando que el europeo analizará la situación que le acababan de mencionar, sonrió burlescamente- Qué pasa Jhonny?... oh sí... tú mismo lo dijiste... la verdad duele... (Oro: O-O MIS PRIMEROS SARCAMOS PERFECTOS!!! EN LA SITUACION ADECUADA!!! *0* Y SOBRETODO... ò_ó SOBRE JHONNY!! XD SUFRE!!)  
  
El europeo miró con odio a ambos chicos antes de irse de ahí... el ruso volteó a ver a Kai, el cual estaba blanco y su saco caía dejando ver un hombro cubierto por la camisa... (Oro: ^^U)  
  
Sabes en el problema que acabas de involucrarme?- exclamó el soviético-nipones mientras tomaba del cuello de la playera al ruso... (Oro: o.oU Primero Jhonny y ahora Tala... ¬¬U relax Kai...)  
  
Eh...- fue lo único que salió de los labios del ruso, mientras Kai se daba media vuelta.  
  
Qué tal si va a contarlo, imagínate la bronca en la que nos metiste a mí y a Takao...- comenzó a pasearse en el pasillo como león enjaulado. (Oro: Relax... ¬¬U)  
  
Espera como lo llamaste?- preguntó el ruso, tratado de calmarlo.  
  
Takao... porqué?- preguntó el bicolor.  
  
Y él no te ha dicho nada?- preguntó nuevamente.  
  
Decirme qué?- decía el ruso-japonés con un gran signo de interrogación.  
  
No te lo ha dicho!!- saltó de alegría el ruso, causando que Kai quisiera alejarse de él, por lo menos 10 metros.  
  
Decirme qué?!- exclamó enojado el ruso-japonés. (Oro: Decirle que?! o.o?)  
  
Yo no puedo decirlo... Tyson te lo dirá... (Oro: ;-; Dilo!!)- decía el ruso, mientras se encaminaba al aula.  
  
Vuelve y dime?!- lo persiguió Kai mientras entraban al salón. (Oro-siguiéndolos-: o_o Peren!!!)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
El descanso había llegado y los chicos se encontraban en la misma mesa, en el mismo horario, los mismos de siempre... aunque en el momento en que las miradas de Kai y Jhonny se cruzaban surgía una gran tensión y pequeños rayos de color rojos salían despedidos (Oro: Ohhh O.O –le llega un rayo- @o@U – chamuscada, escupe humo-), Takao se encontraba en medio de ellos dos, recibiendo las consecuencias, Jhonny pasaba su mano por su cintura mientras Kai lo imitaba, haciendo hacia su lado al pobre nipones de cabellera azul (Oro: ;-;U Pobechito...), mientras los demás observaban con una gran gota...   
  
No piensas ayudarlo?- el rubio se acercó al pelirrojo para murmurarle...  
  
Él se las arreglará- decía el chico ruso, aunque viéndolo bien... creía que el moreno necesitaría ayuda... cuando se estaba poniendo de pie, chocó con alguien, levantó la vista y vio a Darían- Qué quieres?  
  
De ti...- miró la escena del pleito, sonrió un poco- tu ayuda... (Oro: O_O)  
  
Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Darían Mcgreen, el chico que lo molestaba y hacia su vida imposible pidiéndole su ayuda- Bromeas...   
  
No...- lo tomó del brazo y acercó su rostro al oído de Tala- Te veré a la salida... (Oro: ¬_¬ Q van a hacer... o-o mejor me calló), lo soltó y se fue de ahí, volteó y todos habían fijado su atención en ellos...  
  
Qué?!?!- exclamó el ruso, mientras su rostro parecía semáforo en alto, la gran mayoría sonrió burlescamente...  
  
Darían y Tala... (Oro-cantando tmb-: ^o^)- comenzó a cantar Tyson, pero detuvo su canción cuando Tala se había aventado a la mesa tratando de callarlo, correteándolo por todo el comedor- Patitas para que las quiero!!!  
  
Todos reían mientras veían al dúo... ese almuerzo fue una gran novedad...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Odiaba lo que le estaba pasando... porqué antes todos ellos... no lo dejaban en paz... todo fue descubierto por error, jugando botella... habían bebido un poco... y le tocó decir verdad...  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Se ve girando una botella de coca cola (Oro: @@ -mirando la botella mientras gira la cabeza-)... esta comenzó a disminuir su velocidad, mientras paraba enfrente de un chico de 16 años, con la ropa un poco desarreglada y cabello desordenados, en su hombro estaba recostado Takao, de 15 años, en las misma condiciones, mientras a este lo tenía sujetado Jhonny, de 16, de la cintura mientras dormía (Oro: O_O SUELTALO!!! ***)... sin darle importancia...   
  
Muy bien, Tala... es tu turno.... verdad o castigo?- dijo un Rei algo ebrio mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Max de la cintura, el cual se recargaba en su pecho...  
  
Verdad...- ese fue su error, todo comenzó desde ahí...  
  
Bien... dinos... quién te gusta?...- parecía un pregunta clásica (Oro: ¬¬ Shierto), sin embargo el ruso la temía... el alcohol no lograba dominarlo todo...  
  
Sin embargo respondió- No tengo... quien me guste...- medio ebrio pero consiente (Oro: ¬¬ Cosa q me sorprende)  
  
Y qué hay del chico de segundo... hip... un tal peliazul y ojos verdes... hip... como se llamaba... Mcdonal.. Mcgray... Jhonny como se llamaba?... hip- dijo Takao mientras sacudía levemente el hombro de Jhonny- el noviecito de Tala que es prefecto?.. hip... (Oro: Te cacharon O_OU)  
  
Jhonny abrió los ojos adormilados y se acurrucó más cerca del moreno (Oro: Mantén tu distancia por favor ¬¬***)- Creo que... hip... hip... Darían Mcgreen... Zzzzzzzz- había caído nuevamente dormido...  
  
Eso... hip... Macgreen... el estadounidense... hip... Zzzzz- cayó mientras Tala lo sujetaba de los hombros.  
  
Así que Mcgreen... -enunció el rubio, el cual mantenía su vista cerrada y se dejaba caer en un profundo sueño...  
  
Su cara era de espanto... como lo supo Takao (Oro: ._. Eso me preguntó)... todo se volvió negro para él... despertó en una cama... había sido una pesadilla?... volteó y se encontró a Takao y Jhonny durmiendo juntos en un futón (Oro: OoO NO!!! DIGANME QUE NO ES CIERTO!!!.. o.o peren... u.u tiene ropa...)... la puerta se abría dejando ver a Michael...  
  
Bien a levantarse- tomó los cobertores y el futón y tiró de ellos- Despiértense dormilones... llevan medio día en mi departamento...  
  
Medio día!? (Oro: O_O)- exclamó Tala, recordando lo de ayer... era la fiesta de cumpleaños del castaño.  
  
Takao y Jhonny abrieron los ojos... el moreno gritó mientras el europeo se aferraba en un abrazo a él... (Oro: Suéltalo!!! ***)  
  
SUÉLTAME!!!- gritó el peliazul, mientras jalaba la cara del pelirrojo hacia otro lado con el intento de alejarlo. (Oro: VAMOS TAKAO!!! O)  
  
NO!!!- se opuso el europeo jalando más al nipones por la cintura. (Oro: ALEJA ESAS MANOS!! ****)  
  
Esperó que nadie se acordará sobre lo sucedió, pero no fue así... ese día pasó a su historia personal... día que los demás descubrieron al sujeto que guardaba celosamente en su corazón...  
  
~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~  
  
Caminó con los ojos cerrados hasta su llegar a tu aula, donde se sentó en su lugar, mientras Kai llegaba seguido por Jhonny, suerte que había por lo menos una silla de espacio... de no ser así... ya se hubieran matado ambos... ahora ya no deseaba que llegará la salida...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
El timbre indicó cambió de clases, el moreno caminaba junto a Max, le cual tenía una gran gota al ver el comportamiento de su amigo... parecía un militar en un misión secreta...  
  
No crees que exageras?- preguntó el rubio.  
  
Tú no sabes que es tener que aguantar a Jhonny y ahora a Kai...- dijo Tyson volteándose con ojos aguados- Porqué a mí?...  
  
El rubio frotaba su dedo contra su mejilla, mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca... tal vez tenía razón el nunca supo lo que era ser perseguido y acosado... recordó el día que Rei se le declaró...  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~ (Oro: ^u^ Un pequeño especial...)  
  
Tenían 10 años... pero él aseguraba que era amor lo que sentía por el rubio (Oro: *.* Q lindo!!)... lo había citado en el parque... llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que resaltaba la belleza y color de sus ojos y cabellos (Oro: w Wiiiii)... se columpiaba en espera del chino... lo veía venir, sonrió y agitó su mano en forma de saludo...  
  
Hola Rei!!!- exclamó Max, mientras Rei tomaba una coloración roja, y estrujaba contra el mismo un paquete contra su pecho. (Oro: ñ_ñ Yo quero ver... @@x –un chichón- ;-; Malo/ Kai: ¬¬ No seas chismosa)  
  
Hola.. Max- dijo el chino de 11 años, vestía unos jeans y playera gris, su característica coleta era un poco más corta, la caída de sus cabellos resaltaban... estiro sus mano mientras agachaba la cabeza y entregaba el paquetito a Max- Toma...  
  
Para mi?- preguntó el pecoso mientras tomaba con cuidado la bolsita, con un ligero tinte rosa, mientras el chino afirmaba con la cabeza rápidamente (Oro: @0@)- Gracias...- lo abrió y encontró un perrito cafe de peluche (Oro: ¬¬U Admitámoslos... el oso ya ta muy choteado...) lo sacó mientras miraba al suelo, era lindo... y no sólo el peluche (Oro: ^u^ Jijijijijiji Vamos Maxie!!)- Tú lo hiciste?  
  
Me ayudo un poco mi madre (Oro: ¬¬ Q?... ;-; Él puso su empeño), pero yo lo cosí- decía mientras volteaba hacia un lado la vista...  
  
Esta muy lindo- decía el ojiazul mientras subía la miraba al mismo tiempo que Rei encontrándose con esa mirada dorada... (Oro: *o* Ohhh lindos)  
  
Max... yo... sé que no es una simple atracción... que lo que siento por ti es algo más fuerte...- hizo una pausa mientras su cara era como un carbón al rojo vivo (Oro: Pobechito XD)- Tú me gustas mucho y me gustaría que fueras mi novio!!! (Oro: O_O Aventao el chamaco)- gritó el neko-jin mientras cerraba los ojos...  
  
Yo...- no supo que lo hizo hacer lo siguiente y beso una mejilla del chino, el cual al romper el contacto, el chino saltó de alegría y tomó al rubio de la cintura mientras le daba vueltas en el aire- REI!! BAJAME!!!   
  
NO!!!- gritó el chico de cabellos negros- PORQUE TOMARE ESO COMO UN SI!!!... AHORA TU ERES MI NOVIO!! (Oro: ¬_¬ Niños...)  
  
REI!!!!- dijo el rubio mientras su cara era roja, al ver a unas cuantas personas pararse y chica señalándolos mientras suspiraban enternecidas.  
  
Entre años Rei nunca olvido ese día y cada año le regalaba un obsequio a Max... aunque eso si era muy celoso... siempre lo protegió al igual que su prima, Mariah... al principio también él tuvo celos de chicas o chicos que se acercará a Rei... pero eso los unió más en vez de separarlo... 6 años son la prueba... (Oro: O_O Prueba de resistencia, eso es... XD Jajaja)  
  
~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~  
  
Max?... Tierra llamando a Max...- decía el moreno, mientras agitaba sus manos enfrente del moreno...  
  
Ah?- salió de su ensoñación mientras miraba al moreno- Lo siento Takao... estaba recordando...  
  
Y qué recordabas?- preguntó de forma picara el moreno, para ver la coloración de Max.  
  
El día que Rei y yo... nos volvimos pareja- decía Max, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho y ponía ojos con estrellitas.  
  
Eres un meloso... al igual que tu novio...(Oro: Shierto ^^)- recalcó el moreno.  
  
Recuerdas el día que Rei nos presentó a su prima y Lee se enamoró de ella... (Oro: ô-ó Ehh... no)- dijo Max.  
  
Cómo olvidarlo... casi se le lanza encima a Lee cuando se enteró que habían salido y ahora eran novios (Oro: Otro aventao ¬¬ )- dijo Takao mientras caminaba de espaldas- Es algo loco tu novio...- volteó mientras chocaba de enfrente contra una persona... (Oro: ._. Ups)  
  
Así que soy algo loco?- dijo un chico de mirada dorada con una venita, mientras al ojiazul tormenta le salía una gran gota (Oro: O_OU)... y lo último que se veía al momento siguiente fue una nube de humo... mientras Takao era perseguido por Rei... (Oro: -_-U Pobechito... el tigre tras la presa... o.o... JAJAJAJA XD)  
  
Lee!!!!- dijo Tyson, mientras se ponía de escudo al otro chino- Recuerdas que todavía me debes ese favor (Oro: Q favor? O.o?)... ahora lo exijo... detén a Rei mientras mis patitas me llevan lo más lejos posible!!! (Oro: CORRE!!! CORRE!!! OoO)- salió corriendo mientras Lee asomaba una gota...   
  
De acuerdo... te la debo- dijo el chino mientras debía a su otro compañero, tratar de llegar hasta el moreno... ahora recordaba el favor que le hizo... o más bien que le pidió...  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~ (Oro: ¬¬U Sí tmb me emocione... me he vuelto flashbackmaniatica XD)  
  
POR FAVOR POR FAVOR!!!- decía un Lee a medio llorar, frente al moreno (Oro: ._. Cosa q se presencia en momento lejanos)- Convéncela de salir conmigo... (Oro: Aja ¬¬ y después?... a tener un hijo?... ._. mejor me callo)  
  
Pero... de acuerdo- decía el moreno, mientras veía a un chico de 13 años de cabellos oscuros rogándole con ojos de perro a medio morir- Deberé que puedo hacer...  
  
Tenía 12 años y Mariah iba en su misma clase, entró al salón, mientras Lee le gritaba...  
  
TE DEBO UNA!!!- y salió corriendo de ahí. (Oro: Y una muy grande... ¬_¬)  
  
Se acercó al grupo de chicas, con la cual Mariah platicaba, a pesar se ser nueva... había conseguido amigas y pretendientes por igual. (Oro: n_nU Popular la chamaca...)   
  
Mariah... podemos hablar?- dijo el moreno, sin saber Lee los observaba.  
  
Claro Tyson- dijo la chica de cabellos rosas y ojos ámbar, se separaron del grupito mientras las chicas comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellas- Y bien qué quieres decirme?... es acaso que quieres que sea tu novia? (Oro: OoO NO!!!... ¬¬* Ni se te ocurra!!)  
  
NO!!!- gritó el moreno, el desde esa edad no sentía atracción por chica alguna, aunque Hiromi de otro salón siempre lo molestaba (Oro: *** ON TA? YO LA MATO!!!)- Lo que pasa es que... mira no soy bueno haciéndola de cupido... e iré al grano (Oro: ._. Directo...)... porqué no sales con Lee?... él es un buen chico... además tú eres muy bonita (Oro: Mentira blanca ^^U)... y si no te gusta puedes conseguirte otro... aunque déjame decirte que Lee y tú hacen bonita pareja...  
  
De veras lo crees?!- gritó la chica mientras se tapaba la boca y un tinte rojo se asomaba, sorprendiendo al moreno- Lee siempre me ha atraído... pero yo soy muy tímida... (Oro: CORRESPONDIO!!! OoO OHHH... ¬_¬ Suertudo Lee!!)  
  
Dio en el clavo, sonrió y apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica- Claro que lo creo... yo te ayudaré... le diré que aceptaste salir con él... verás que él se pondrá gustoso... (Oro: ñ_ñ MUY GUSTOSO!!!)  
  
Gracias, Tyson!!- dijo la chica abrazándolo, mientras Lee recibía el golpe de un balón de fútbol, al quedarse estático por el sorpresivo movimiento de la chica. (Oro: ._.)  
  
Y pasaron semanas hasta el día que Mariah y Lee se lo dijeron al grupo, mientras Michael y Emily los felicitaban y Jhonny junto a Max paraban a Rei... que estaba apunto de matar a Lee...  
  
~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~  
  
Rei y Lee se miraron... suspiraron y dijeron la mismo tiempo...  
  
No vale la pena- dijeron mientras una gota surgía de Max, el cual abrazaba a su novio...  
  
Me tengo que ir- decía el rubio, pero Rei lo tomaba desprevenido y plantaba un beso en sus labios- Nos.. vemos.. a la salida...  
  
Creo que Tyson tiene razón... eres meloso y loco- enunció Lee al otro chino. (Oro: ¬¬U Te apoyo)  
  
Dime lo que quieras... tú igual lo eres con mi prima- contrarrestó el comentario de Lee.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/   
  
Tyson corría volteando constantemente, paró en seco cuando vio a Emily salir del laboratorio con su bata, sin embargo... resbaló y como el piso era muy liso siguió la misma trayectoria... (Oro: CUIDADO!! O_O)  
  
QUITENSE!!!- gritó el moreno, mientras varios alumnos entre ellos Emily, se alejaba, lo último que recordó fue un choque y todo se volvió negro... (Oro: _O... ;-; TAKA-CHAN!!!)  
  
TYSON!!- gritó la chica de anteojos, al ver perder el conocimiento al moreno- RAPIDO AVISEN A UN MAESTRO!!! (Oro: YA LA OYERON!!! ¬¬)  
  
Algunos alumnos levantaron al moreno, mientras lo conducían a la enfermería...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Kai se encontraba caminando junto a Tala mientras observaban las flores antes de entrar al salón... miraron la pizarra, tenía que preparar un panque de lo que quisieran... sonrió haría de crema con chocolate... tenía practica desde que conoció al moreno...  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~ (Oro: @@U)  
  
Un Tala de 12 años batía un poco de crema, mientras Takao de 11 años lo observaba... (Oro: *0* KAWAII!!!)  
  
Eres bueno en la repostería...- enunció el moreno, mientras chapitas aparecían en sus mejillas. (Oro: w CUTE!!)  
  
Gracias- decía el chico blanco mientras batía más la mezcla- Me pasas la harina?  
  
Hai- dijo el moreno dirigiéndose al estante y trayéndola, sin embargo tropezó con la pata de una silla, mientras la harina se esparcía y tirando la mezcla... el cuarto estaba lleno de polvo blanco y Takao parecía fantasma... sus ojos azul medianoche seguían intactos, haciéndolo ver tierno (Oro: *o* Taka-chan)... miró la regazón de harina y mezcla- Lo siento...- exclamó mientras el ruso miraba las lágrimas que surgían- No fue mi intención... (Oro: ;-; Pobechito... no lo regañen)  
  
El pelirrojo se puso a la altura del moreno, mientras este subía la mirada... y se abrazaron... (Oro: OoO... ^w^ Q lindo!!!)  
  
No te preocupes yo sé que es así...- dijo el ruso para consolarlo.  
  
Gracias- dijo el moreno, mientras las lagrimas quedaban marcadas en la harina. (Oro: ;-; Yo quero abrazo/ Kai: ¬¬U)  
  
Ahora limpiemos esto y te enseñaré como hacer un buen repostero- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el moreno se levantaba y afirmaba con la cabeza... salió del cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, después se veía a ambos hermanitos (Oro: ^^ Xq lo parecen...) hacer todo mientras Takao tenía cuidado de no tropezar (Oro: Imagínense el ending de CCS onde preparan un pastel n_n... ashi o.o... pero con Tala y Takao *¬*), finalmente quedaron listo...  
  
Qué rico!! –decía el moreno, mientras las chapitas volvían a aparecer.  
  
Jajajajajaja- se reían al verse ambos cubiertos de crema con chocolate. (Oro: ñ_ñ Ñomi.../ Chicos: PERVERTIDA!! / Oro: ;-; Pero lo decía x los panques!!)  
  
~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~ (Oro: ¬¬U Esperen.. creo q faltan todavía...)  
  
Batía la crema, mientras se imaginaba la cara de Takao al ver los panques, los cuales se habían convertido en sus favoritos (Oro: n_n Rico)... sin imaginar lo que acababa de suceder... (Oro: ;-; Ni me lo recuerdes...)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Emily había pedido permiso para quedarse en la enfermería, conocía a Takao desde su infancia, su padre era colaborador en las excavaciones de arqueología que realizaban (Oro: ¬¬ Conraz..)... aunque Max le había presentado a Michael... Takao era la que le daba los ánimos de invitarlo a salir y Max completó el resto...  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~ (Oro: ¬¬U Q les dije?)  
  
Invítalo!!- le decía Max de 11 a la chica de cabellos naranjas.  
  
No sé...- decía la chica igualmente de 11.  
  
No pierdes nada!- decía nuevamente el rubio a Emily.  
  
Max tiene razón- exclamó Takao de 11 años, mientras tomaba su malteada de vainilla- Michael es un buen chico, es deportista, cariñoso, coqueto, trata bien a las mujeres... bueno... a su manera... (Oro: O.O Observador...)  
  
Tyson... no estarás detrás de Michael... (Oro: O_O WHAT!!!)- Emily sabía de la atracción hacia los chicos de Takao, por que se la había confesado preguntándole que le pasaba (Oro: Tan inocente... ;-;), el comentario hizo que el peliazul se atragantará con su bebida- ... Tyson...  
  
Una vena sobresalió de la frente de Takao, mientras se paraba- VUELVES A DECIR ESO!! Y NO TE AYUDO!!- se volvía a sentar como si nada, mientras a Emily se le caían los lentes y a Max un tirante del conjunto que traía puesto(Oro: ._.U)- Por cierto, cuando vamos al cine, quiero ver esa nueva película...- el moreno tenía variadas facetas... casi como las chicas... por lo cual lo catalogaba como difícil de entender... (Oro: ¬¬U)  
  
Claro...- decían ambos chicos.  
  
Después de tantos intentos, logró invitar a salir a Michael, el cual sonrió y dijo que sí... pasaron días, semanas y un mes para después volverse novios... gracias a Max y Tyson...(Oro: XD Shii, Maxie ayudo muxho!!)  
  
~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~  
  
La chica acarició los cabellos de Takao, el cual tenía una venda en la frente... y una en el brazo... (Oro: ;-; Wiiiii Takaito)  
  
Tyson, despierta... vamos un golpe no puedo matarte- decía la chica tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo... (Oro: Responde... ;-;)  
  
El moreno gruñía mientras perezosamente abría los ojos, mirando borrosamente la imagen de la chica- Emily?... qué me paso? (Oro: TAKAO!! ^O^ -se le avienta a abrazarlo-)  
  
Te caíste, resbalaste y golpeaste...- respondió resumidamente la chica. (Oro: ._. Muy resumidamente... )  
  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver al pelirrojo, el cual llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba el moreno...  
  
Takao, estas bien?- preguntó el ruso, tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo.  
  
Haiiiii!!- decía el chico mientras espirales tomaban el lugar de sus ojos. (Oro: ^^U)  
  
Q bien...- le dio un coscorrón- Sabes que me hubiera hecho el abuelo?!?  
  
Sí, pero no te enojes... (Oro: XD Chavo del ocho!)- dijo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.  
  
Tengo que irme...- salió Tala del cuarto.  
  
Yo igual... puede irte tú solo verdad?- preguntó la chica mientras veía a Takao levantarse...  
  
Hai- dijo mientras salía del lugar y se separaban.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Kai miraba constantemente la puerta desde que Tala había salido por una la causa de que Takao se encontraba en la enfermería le causaba mala espina, y no era el único Jhonny también hacía lo mismo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Tala, el cual tenía una cara de bien...  
  
Cómo esta?- preguntó el ruso-japonés.  
  
Bien, sólo fue una caída, pero había perdido el conocimiento- explicó el ruso.  
  
Me alegró- decía el bicolor- Lo veré a la salida... (Oro: ¬¬ Mmmm)  
  
Cuidado y te veo haciendo otras cosas- amenazó el ruso. (Oro: ò_ó Eso!!!)  
  
Me crees capaz?- decía el soviético-nipones.   
  
Después de quitarle la camisa, sin previo aviso- meditó el pelirrojo- Sí... (Oro: ¬¬ Digo lo mismo...)  
  
Gracias por la confianza- respondió sarcásticamente Kai.  
  
De nada- decía Tala mientras se recostaba en la silla. (Oro: ^O^ -imitándolo, se cae de la silla - @@U)  
  
La clase empezó nuevamente y ambos chicos pusieron atención...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Jhonny miraba con atención a ambos chicos mientras cerraba el puño y rompía el lápiz que tenía (Oro: O_O Ay Dios!!!)... él conocía mucho antes a Tyson, y él nunca le permitió llamarlo por su verdadero nombre, sólo a Tala... y Kai... recordó la primera vez que lo conoció en la primaria... y como comenzó su atracción por él... (Oro: ¬¬ Esperan otro recuerdo... -_-U ahí les va!)  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~ (Oro: ^O^ Jojojojojojo)  
  
Era un día soleado mientras un pelirrojo de 7 años caminaba distraído, sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien... un pequeño de 6 años de cabello azules, el cual se puso a llorar... (Oro: ;-;)  
  
Ve por donde vas!!- le gritó el pequeño Jhonny al chibi Takao, el cual sólo dejó de llorar.  
  
Lo siento- se disculpó el pequeño de ojos azules. (Oro: ¬¬ Ves se disculpó)  
  
Eres un niña...- dijo el chico al fijarse en la coletita del pequeño. (Oro: -_-U)  
  
No lo soy!!!- gritó Takao, mientras alzaba los puñitos.  
  
Entonces porqué tienes el cabello largo?- dijo el chico.  
  
Por que me gusta- decía el niño volteándose dando la espalda.  
  
Fue el primer día que lo vio, no sabía que lo impulsaba a molestarlo cada vez que lo veía... le agradaba verlo llorar por cada cosa... un Jhonny de 9 años miraba constantemente hacia la puerta... un Takao de 8 años entró gritando...  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJA- se partió de la risa, al ver a Takao así.  
  
Fuiste tú!!!- gritó Tyson mientras su cabello seguía creciendo, haciéndolo parecer una niña desde lejos.  
  
Yo no molesto a las chicas- decía el pelirrojo viendo al moreno.  
  
NO SOY UNA CHICA!!!- gritó enfadado el moreno. (Oro: NO ES UNA CHICA!! ò-ó)  
  
En las vacaciones, en un campamento... Jhonny estaba acostado... miraba el techo mientras recordaba la imagen de Takao, mientras lo veía sonreír... sacudió la cabeza... ese niño ocupaba su mente... hizo todo lo posible pero no desaparecía... regresó nuevamente y se unió al grupo... (Oro: ._. Dios....)  
  
Ohayo Minna!!!- saludó el moreno, el cual venía con el cabello suelto (Oro: *¬*), causando un sonrojo en el pelirrojo.  
  
Tyson...- estaba decidido, él conquistaría al moreno, sería suyo de nadie más. (Oro: POSESIVO!!! **)  
  
La llegada de Tala y de un rival, dificultó todo... Jhonny quería matarlo al saber que se hospedaba en la misma casa del ojiazul tormenta... lo hacia rabiar el hecho que Tala se llevará tan bien con el nipones...  
  
Hola!!- saludaron Tala y Tyson al mismo tiempo, mientras los demás regresaban el saludo, tenía por los 14 años, y el ruso abrazaba constantemente al moreno cuando decía que tenía frió o miedo cuando veían las películas en el cine o otra cuestión (Oro: ¬_¬ Supiste aprovechar).  
  
Cuando se enteró del rechazo de Tyson hacia el ruso (Oro: T.T Pobechito Tala...), sus esperanzas crecieron nuevamente... él lo citó en el parque... se encontraban en una banca...  
  
Siento que fui muy duro...- decía el moreno mientras Jhonny lo miraba, él cual sonreía- Pero yo no lo quiero como él a mí. (Oro: ;-;)  
  
Hiciste lo mejor... hubiera sido peor si le hubieras dado falsas esperanzas (Oro: Hasta que Jhonny tiene razón ¬¬)- decía el europeo.  
  
Lo sé, pero aun así... él todavía se quedará en mi casa...- hizo una pausa- Será como mi hermano mayor... (Oro: SHI!!! ^u^)  
  
Me alegró por ti- dijo Jhonny- Genial lo que me faltaba un hermano sobre protector (Oro: JAJA XD)- pensó mientras Takao se recargaba en su hombro...  
  
Gracias por escucharme...- decía mientras sonreía.  
  
De nada- lo abrazó, mientras comenzaba a disfrutar del momento (Oro: Aprovechao!!! )  
  
Jhonny...- decía el moreno.  
  
Dime?- contestó con una pregunta.  
  
Quieres soltar mi cintura...- decía el moreno con una venita. (Oro: ¬¬***)  
  
Eh... no...- dijo el europeo, causando la mirada sorprendida del peliazul.  
  
En el parque se veía a dos chicos, un peliazul perseguido por el pelirrojo... pasó un tiempo en el cual Tyson comenzaba a reírse de las ocurrencia de Jhonny... parecía que comenzaba a interesarse por el pelirrojo (Oro: EL HORROR!!! OoO)...  
  
Vamos Ty-kun, se mi novio? (Oro: ATREVIDO!! **)- preguntó nuevamente el europeo, con ojitos de cachorrito.  
  
No lo sé- decía el chico mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón. (Oro: ;-; Espérate!!!... ñ_ñ puede llegar alguien mejor...)  
  
Dime por lo menos tengo oportunidad?- decía tomándole la mano.  
  
Creo que sí- decía el moreno, mientras el pelirrojo, saltaba de alegría.   
  
Ese día fue el mejor día para Jhonny... eso paso un día antes que Hiwatari llegará y dificultará aún más las cosas... (Oro: Y que bueno ¬¬)  
  
~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~ (Oro: -_-U Aki termina...@@U)  
  
Escribía con fuerza en su libreta, la presión fue tanta que el ya partido lápiz se quedo sin punta... (Oro: O_OU) tenía que arreglar cuentas... un extraño no se llevaría al chico que había tratado de conquistar...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
La salida había llegado por fin, mientras Tala caminaba cabizbajo mientras se dirigían al portón, antes de llegar puso ver a Kai con Takao (Oro: ¬_¬ A ver, A ver... O_O... O KAI!!!!), platicando animadamente mientras el segundo se llevaba la mano tras la nunca... observó y pudo ver a Darían parado enfrente del portón...  
  
Hasta que te dignas por venir- dijo el ojiverde, mientras el ojiazul ártico lo miraba fríamente. (Oro: ò_ó Esho... no te dejes...)  
  
Vamos al grano... para qué necesitas mi ayuda?- dijo el ruso. (Oro: ¬_¬U Q impaciente...)  
  
Bien, en el campamento los chicos duermen de tres en cada tienda...(Oro: OoO Ohh... ¬¬ y?)- hizo una pausa- Así que tú tratarás de formar el grupo contigo, Kai y Tyson... pero...(Oro: Pero? O.o)- nuevamente otra pausa- los perfectos tenemos nuestra propia tienda... (Oro: Al grano... ¬¬)  
  
Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó con prisas el lobo. (Oro: Exacto! ?_?)  
  
Tú dormirás conmigo para dejarle el campo libre a Kai y Tyson (Oro: ¬¬** Eso sono a otra cosa... -_- mejor me callo)- sentenció finalmente el estadounidense, ignorando la cara del ruso. (Oro: O_O)  
  
QUE?!?!- gritó el ojiazul ártico.  
  
Oye... ni que te fuera a violar (Oro: ¬_¬U Al contrario...)- dijo el ojiverde con los oídos tapados- Pero sino quieres... puedes ver a Takao saliendo con Jhonny... es tu decisión.... (Oro: O NO!!! DILE SI TALA!!! ;-;)  
  
De acuerdo!- gritó Tala, con la cara roja (Oro: ¬_¬).  
  
Mira... si hubiera podido mandaría Tsub-chan conmigo y tú con Gez... pero ambos no van...- explicó el peliazul.  
  
Me alegra- dijo con sarcasmo. (Oro: ¬_¬ Anda di la vdd)  
  
Nos vemos- dijo el estadounidense no antes para sorpresa de Tala, darle una pequeña sacudida de cabellos, haciendo que el pelirrojo comenzará a competir por el titulo del tomate más rojo. (Oro: XD)  
  
Comenzó a caminar, por una parte estaba feliz y por la otra no.... (Oro: ¬¬U Wey... vas a dormir... escúchame dormir.... ñ_ñ y tal vez otras cositas.... X.XU/ Tala: ¬¬***/ Oro: ¬¬U Al principio Kai y ahora tú... T.T –se aleja 20 pasos-)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Takao caminaba después de su platica (Oro: Chisme, chisme!!! O_O), sin darse cuenta de que era seguido... abrió su mochila en busca de las llaves... cuando algo o alguien lo embistió (Oro: OoO EPA!!!)... lo último que puso ver... fue una cabellera plateada... (Oro: O_O NO TAKA-CHAN!!!)  
  
Dulces sueño... belleza- dijo el sujeto, mientras clavaba un cuchillo con una nota en el marco de la puerta y tomaba a Tyson en brazos. (Oro: ;-; Wiiiii)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
El lobo regresaba a la casa... a lo lejos pudo ver la mochila del moreno semi abierta en el suelo... algo una ceja en confusión (Oro: ¬¬ Wey, si esta así.. ;-; Es xq sucedió algo malo)... se acercó y observó la nota... dejó caer su propia mochila... sacudió la cabeza y tomando ambas mochilas, corrió al interior de la casa... llamó a gritos al abuelo... sólo encontrando otra nota que decía:  
  
Pequeños:  
  
Saldré por ciertos asuntos relacionados con la custodia de Takao.   
  
Al parecer... algo anda mal, pero no se preocupen...   
  
Cuídense. (Oro: O.O CUSTODIA?)  
  
Abuelo.  
  
Genial lo que le faltaba otro problema con referencia a Tyson... su mente era un caos... abrió los ojos mientras tomó el teléfono y marca unos dígitos...  
  
Rei!!!... no tengo tiempo para explicar!!!... junta a los chicos!!!... les explicaré luego!!!- dijo con dejo de angustia el chico- Gracias... nos vemos en tu casa... (Oro: ;-; Buaa)- colgó el teléfono mientras se encaminaba fuera de la casa ... una vez afuera comenzó a correr, sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero un coche lo hizo detenerse...  
  
Fíjate por donde vas!!!... Tala- dijo el conducto que resultó ser Darían, bajo del auto al ver al ruso con angustia en su cara- Qué sucede?... acaso te espante?  
  
Tala se abrazó al chico y comenzó a relatar todo, temiendo que el moreno la pasará mal... (Oro: Fue secuestrado!!! ;-;... como no va a pasarla mal... O-O y si... O NO!!!)  
  
Sube a mi auto, será más rápido- dijo el chico, mientras el pelirrojo acataba ordenes, el motor del una máquina automotriz fue todo lo que se escucho mientras el rechinar de la llantas lo acompañaba... (Oro: RAPIDO!! T^T)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/   
  
C.Oro: ;-; Wiiiii... –se cuelga abrazando a Ty- T^T Takaito...  
  
Kai: ¬¬*** -apunto d estrangularla-  
  
Tala y Ozuma: O_O ASI Q ESO HICIERON EN LA SALA...  
  
Ty: ^^U Eh... sí…  
  
Tala, Ozuma y Kai: O VUELVE!!!!!! –correteando a chibi Oro que tiene orejitas y colita de mono-  
  
C.Oro: Q divertido una carrera!!! o -brincando y haciendo acrobacias- YO GANE!!! ^O^  
  
Chicos: -_-U  
  
C.Oro: DEJEN REWIEW!!! o^_^o  
  
Todos: Arrivederci and Arigatou Minna!!! =D 


	14. Rescate y una nueva etapa?

Lugar de producción de fics...  
  
C.Oro: o Wiiiii!!! –balanceándose en un hamaca-  
  
Chicos: ._. Oro...  
  
C.Oro-tomando más velocidad-: O Wiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –sale disparada-  
  
Chicos: O_O ORO!!!!!!! –corriendo con cojines en la mano-  
  
C.Oro: ^O^ Wiiiii –cayendo mientras los chicos se barren- o.o –cae en el cojín d Tala-  
  
Chicos: #-_-# ufff –suspirando y cubiertos de polvo-  
  
C.Oro: OTRA VEZ!! ^-^  
  
Chicos: NO!!! O -amarrándola a la silla frente a la computadora-  
  
C.Oro: ;-; Malos...  
  
Chicos: Comencemos con el fic  
  
C.Oro: SHI!! ^0^  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Ai no Miragi  
  
Capítulo 14: "Rescate... y una nueva etapa?"  
  
Se encontraba con la mirada baja, observando sus manos, ya hacia 15 minutos desde que Takao fue secuestrado... el ojiverde manejaba sin darle importancia lo que pasará... finalmente alzó la mirada y levantó el brazo señalando una casa pequeña...  
  
Es ahí- dijo mientras miraba de reojo al estadounidense.  
  
El sonido de un motor apagándose seguido por los pasos del los chicos, el pelirrojo tocó la puerta mientras un chino con cinta roja abría la puerta... todos estaban reunidos... suspirando el ruso tomó aire mientras relataba lo sucedido...  
  
Llegué a la casa, pero lo único que vi fue la nota en la puerta- finalizó el ruso, mientras las chicas tenían la mano sobre la boca y los chicos miraban a diferentes direcciones. (Oro: ;-; Wiiiii)  
  
SON UNOS MALDITOS!!!- explotó Kai, mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendido, comenzando a relatar todos, exceptuando ciertos puntos (Oro: ¬_¬ Anda diles del favorcito...), cerró con fuerza el puño mientras recordaba la promesa de venganza hacia él y Takao.  
  
Dices que tenía cabellos plateados y ojos verdes?- preguntó Darían que no había tenido participación en la conversación.  
  
Sí- respondió el bicolor.  
  
Mmmm... creo saber quien puede ser...- dijo mientras caminaba a la ventana, mirando hacia un punto cualquiera (Oro: ¬¬U Xq me suena a película de policías)- Richard Halen...- dijo el ojiverde mientras volvía su vista a los demás...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Abrió lentamente sus ojos, todo estaba nublado... los cerró nuevamente y al abrirlos encontró una silueta frente suyo...   
  
Dormiste bien?- preguntó sarcásticamente un voz conocida, volteó la vista mientras se encontraba la figura de Carlos mirándolo, trató de mover sus manos pero estaban atadas tras su espalda (Oro: Takaito ;-;)- No te esfuerces, el nudo esta bien hecho... pero no has respondido mi pregunta...  
  
Donde estoy?- preguntó mientras Carlos se paraba y lo tomaba de la barbilla.  
  
Respóndeme... dormiste bien?- esa voz cargada de sarcasmos y burlas hacían eco en sus oídos- Anda dime algo... (Oro: *** YO LO MATO!!!/Chicos: ò_ó Adelante!!!/ Oro: O_OU Eh.. gracias)  
  
Agh... bien...- dijo el chico mientras la mano con que lo sujetaba los apretaba un poco del cuello, dejándolo casi sin aire, la mano dejo su cuello mientras el pandillero volvía a su lugar inicial... tosió en busca de aire, miró a su alrededor era un bodega abandonada, típico escondite de toda pandilla... (Oro: ¬¬U Q otro puedo poner?)  
  
El jefe vendrá en minutos- dijo mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto...  
  
Cerró los ojos, esperaba que Kai y los chicos vinieran ayudarlo... (Oro: TOT ON TAN?!?)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Richard Halen?- preguntaron todos mientras el peliazul afirmaba con la cabeza.  
  
Sí... yo estuve alguna vez en esa pandilla, al principio solamente nos la pasábamos merodeando y haciendo arrancones... pero cuando supe de los planes de robos decidí salirme... no me importaba que me llamaran cobarde o traidor... no quería terminar tras las rejas (Oro: o.o Shierto, shierto)- explicó el estadounidense.  
  
Sabes donde podrían estar?- preguntó el pelirrojo europeo.  
  
Tal vez... hace tiempo que no les sigo la huella, pero recuerdo que nos reuníamos en una bodega cerca de la costa- enunció el ojiverde.  
  
Tenemos que llamar a la policía- enunció Max, pero Darían negó.  
  
No sabemos de lo que sean capaces...- dijo Lee.  
  
Las chicas se quedaran... tengan a la mano sus celulares por si necesitamos la intervención de los policías- dijo Michael mientras las chicas asistían. (Oro: Mira en mi ciudad... la chota XD (policía) ni te pela... T.T todos son corruptos... niéguemelo... ò_ó tenemos el caso de Quemada... digo Ahumada XP)   
  
Bien...- dijo Tala mientras se levantaba y caminaba decidido a la puerta, seguido por el escuadrón (Oro: o.o Escuadrón...¬_¬U será el SWAT... XD)-No se los perdonaré- pensó el ruso.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
El nipones miraba por la ventana como los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las maderas que se proponían a taparle el paso, suspiró mientras miraba... recapacitando... los chicos vendrían y habría peleas... sabiendo lo rudo que son los chicos... esto sería una caos... cerró los ojos... no deseaba eso... la puerta se abrió sacándolo de su ensoñación al sentir una manos alrededor de su cintura (Oro: O_O... *****/ Kai: ò_ó***)...  
  
No te asustes soy yo...- dijo una voz sensual cerca de su oído, volteó y observó al dueño de aquellos ojos verdes- Mi nombre es Richard Halen y el tuyo?  
  
Que te importa...- respondió secamente el japonés, mientras clavaba su mirada zafiro en la mirada esmeralda de Halen, para su sorpresa este sonrió, acercando su rostro al del peliazul, el cual se hizo para atrás quedando arrinconado contra la pared (Oro: Primero Jhonny y ahora este!!!)- ALEJATE DE MI!!!  
  
Vaya tienes carácter... me gusta...- dijo mientras se distanciaba un poco del ojiazul- Dime acaso el chico de la otra vez es tu novio?  
  
Bajo la mirada, mientras entreabrió los labios pero no se efectuaba sonido alguno...  
  
Lo suponía- decía el ojiverde esmeralda, mientras se paraba y tomaba al moreno entre sus brazos, el cual se agitaba violentamente tratando de zafarse...  
  
SUÉLTAME!!! TE DIGO QUE ME BAJES!!!- pataleaba al no tener libres las manos.  
  
No te preocupes... vamos a un lugar muy especial (Oro: O_O Q?!?!)- dijo mientras los sacaba de la habitación.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Los chicos se dirigían al lugar indicado mientras las chicas miraban por la ventana... (Oro: ;-; Dense prisa...)  
  
Crees que estarán bien?- pronunció Emily mirando a Mariah.  
  
Estarán bien... saben cuidarse solos- dijo la chica de cabellos rosas.  
  
Tienes razón- dijo la chica de anteojos.  
  
Hay que confiar en ellos- dijo mientras miraba a su novio partir. (Oro: ù-ú Shiii se tiene q confiar...)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Lo depositó delicadamente como a una flor en lo que parecía costales apilados... sentía la mirada de todos sobre él...  
  
Mira estas ropas están muy livianas...- sentenció uno mientras tomaba el borde de la camisa del peliazul, haciendo que recorriera un escalofrío por su cuerpo. (Oro: ***)  
  
QUITA TUS MANOS!!!- grito mientras le daba un certera patada en el rostro. (Oro: XD ESO TAKAO!!!)  
  
ME LAS PAGARÁS MOCOSO!!- exclamó el ladrón que estaba decidió a aventarse contra el chico...  
  
BASTA!!!- gritó Halen mientras tomaba del cuello de la chamarra al sujeto y lo aventaba contra el suelo- No se atrevan a tocarlo... quiero hacerte una pregunta...- lo tomó de la barbilla mientras sus ojos se volvían a encontrar- Veo que vas a la misma escuela que el traidor... conoces a Darían Mcgreen?- el moreno cerró lo ojos se rehusaba a hablar, pero un movimiento más brusco lo hizo gemir de dolor mientras afirmaba con la cabeza- Buen chico...- decía mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la cabeza- Prepárense por que creo que tendremos invitados a cenar...  
  
Sí!!- los pandilleros acataron ordenes mientras se esparcían dentro del lugar.  
  
Y tú eres el plato fuerte... - el ojiverde dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios(Oro: O-O Ay dios...), Takao sólo bajaba la mirada...  
  
Soy un tonto... porqué dije que sí...- se regañaba mentalmente mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Se encontraban enfrente del almacén, era hora... entre Lee y Ray abrieron la puerta del almacén, mientras la voz de Richard Halen resonaba por el lugar...  
  
Vaya al parecer... el traidor trajo a sus bebitos- resonó con sarcasmos la voz del peliplata, mientras a un lado suyo se encontraba Takao amordazado, mientras subía su mirada encontrándose con la mirada de rubíes del ruso-japonés...  
  
SUELTALO!!!- exclamaron las voces de Kai, Tala y Jhonny (Oro: ;-; X primera y única vez... AYUDALO JHONNY!!)  
  
Qué?... acaso el morenito es suyo?- tomaba el rostro de Takao entre sus manos mientras pasaba su lengua por esa piel tostada (Oro: TOT TAKA-CHAN!!!).  
  
No te atrevas a tocarlo- dijo con voz fría Darían algo insólito en él.  
  
Lo siento...- dijo el chico mientras soltaba al moreno- Si lo quieres... ven por él...  
  
Sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, Kai ya se había lanzado al ataque, seguidos por los demás... los pandilleros sacaron cadenas y armas blancas, pero esto no impediría rescatar a su amigo... Lee y Ray usaban sus artes marciales para defenderse, Michael con sus lanzamientos acertados tomaba lo primero que tenía a la mano propinándoles una buena paliza (Oro: OoO VAMOS!!! –Michael la lanza- OO AH!!!! –se estrella contra algunos- X.xU Alguien anotó la matricula?), Max tomaba una barra mientras golpeaba algunos en la cabeza, Jhonny, Tala y Kai se valían de sus puños mientras dejaban inconscientes a algunos pandilleros... Darían por su parte usando puños y patadas logró llegar hasta el moreno, mientras le quitaba la venda de su boca...  
  
Te encuentras bien?- dijo el ojiverde mientras deshacía el nudo.  
  
Atrás de ti!!!- fue lo único que salió de los labios del peliazul tormenta.  
  
Darían!!!- gritó Tala, mientras veía lo sucedido al terminar con uno, Darían volteó en el momento en que veía a Richard detrás de él empuñando su cuchillo...  
  
MALDITO TRAIDOR!!!- gritó Halen mientras se dirigía hacia ambos peliazules, algo detuvo su caminata haciéndolo caer... Tala se había barrido impidiendo la proximidad, pero recibió una cortada en el pie...  
  
Agh...- gimió levemente el ruso, mientras el peliplata se ponía de pie.  
  
Estup...- no podo terminar la frase ya que el puño de Darían se había incrustado en su rostro.  
  
Nadie llama estúpido al ruso...- dijo Darían mientras ayudaba a Tala a ponerse de pie- Te encuentras bien?  
  
Eh... sí- agitando la cabeza de forma afirmativa Tala respondió la pregunta del estadounidense.  
  
Bien...- dijo sacudiendo los cabellos del lobo, mira al líder semi inconsciente en el suelo- Se lo merecía desde hace mucho tiempo... (Oro: Shierto ò_ó)  
  
Sin darse cuenta, los pandillero voltearon a ver a su líder, y Darían tenia una mirada fría, algunos ya estaban inconscientes en el suelo y otros abrumados por los chicos...  
  
LÁRGUENSE!!!- gritó con voz autoritaria Mcgreen mientras alzaba un brazo y los ladrones salían despavoridos.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Las sirenas sonaban a las afueras del almacén, mientras 5 camiones llevaban a los pandilleros a la cárcel... Mariah lloraba desconsolada a ver el estado de su novio...  
  
Lee!!! – decía llorando como Magdalena- Mira lo que te hicieron... (Oro: ^^U Necesitaba un personaje dulzón... y resulto Mariah)  
  
Emily limpiaba con una toalla a su novio el cual tenia pequeñas pizcas de tierra...  
  
Tendré que desinfectarte con mucho cuidado- decía la chica mientras pasaba la toalla por el rostro de su novio. (Oro: ¬.¬ Mmmm)  
  
Por su parte, Max ponía una venda en una herida de Ray...   
  
Listo!!- decía dándole un pequeñito golpe en la herida.   
  
AH!!! Eso duele!!- decía el chino con cascaditas en los ojos. (Oro-toda vendada después del lanzamiento-: ^^U)  
  
Jhonny y Kai se ocupaban de atender a Takao, el cual tenía una gota sobre la nuca al ver como ambos se miraban pero después se volvían hacia a él... y así se repetía consecutivamente... (Oro: o.oU)  
  
Necesitas algo?- decía al mismo tiempo el europeo y ruso-japonés, pero antes de poder contestar- Vete de aquí... lárgate tú... que tú!!! (Oro: @@U)  
  
Eh...- finalmente unos minutos después volvían su atención al peliazul.  
  
Dímelo con confianza... no escuchaste lo que te dije?- decía nuevamente los chicos.  
  
Dios... –pensaba el chico mientras suspiraba. (Oro: -_-U Chicos...)  
  
Mcgreen tenía en su lado a un súper sonrojado Tala mientras el primero curaba la pierna del pelirrojo... (Oro: ¬_¬ Disfrútalo... @o@/ Tala: ¬//¬*****)  
  
Listo... no es una gran hazaña pero te ayudará- decía el chico mientras soltaba la pierna del ruso.  
  
Eh... gracias...-decía el chico mientras se tocaba el hombro y se lo frotaba, mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a Darían mirándolo fijamente- Qué?  
  
Te duele el hombro, veo que te lo frotas demasiado... (Oro: Ándale Tala... ¬_¬ quítate la camisa/ Tala: ¬¬***/ Oro: @@U yo q?)- decía el chico mientras señalaba la parte que frotaba el ruso.  
  
No es nada... te lo juro... lo he hecho muchas veces en el campo de juego- decía el ruso mientras agitaba sus mano.  
  
Sí tú lo dices- decía el ojiverde mientras observaba la escena del trío- Y no me agradezcas, somos amigos...  
  
Amigos?...- decía el chico mientras miraba al suelo y la levantaba un poco para mirar el rostro de Mcgreen.  
  
Hai- decía el ojiverde, mientras le daba unas palmaditas al ruso.  
  
Bueno es hora de irse!!!- decía el ruso levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia el trío sacando a un SD Takao nervioso, mientras eran perseguidos por un Kai y Jhonny en SD. (Oro: ._. ... XD JAJAJAJAJA)  
  
Espera!!!- decía ambos chicos, pero Tala en SD los ignoraba olímpicamente.  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/   
  
Tala abrazaba a Takao mientras lo tomaba de las manos y daban vueltas en la sala, se encontraban en el dojo y el pelirrojo parecía más contento de lo normal... finalmente después de varias vueltas ambos chicos cayeron semi mareados en el sillón, cada uno en su parte...  
  
Y bien?- decía Takao mientras sonreía por el cambio de humor de Tala.  
  
Tala sonrió mientras tenía estrellas en los ojos- Él dijo que éramos amigos...  
  
Ohhh... eso es un gran avance!!- dijo Takao mientras sonreía- HAY QUE FESTEJARLO!!!  
  
PREPARARÉ LA COMIDA!!!- decía Tala mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la cocina. (Oro-con cuerpo de perro y cabeza de humana con sus orejitas con un plato rojo en la boca-: ^w^ Guau!! Woof!!)  
  
Takao sonreía mientras un pequeño brillo aparecía en su ojo derecho...  
  
Y eso que me tocaba hacer la cena a mí- decía mientras reía disimuladamente- Pero... lo dejaré así, no pierdo nada...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Darían caminaba a un lado de Kai, mientras el primero molestaba al bicolor...  
  
Invítalo- decía Mcgreen.  
  
No- replicaba el menor.  
  
Invítalo- pronunciaba nuevamente el ojiverde. (Oro: Persistente el ojiverde ._.)  
  
No- contradecía el bicolor.  
  
Invítalo- señalaba el estadounidense.  
  
No- contestaba el chico de mirada rubí mientras una pequeña seña de vena se hacia presente. (Oro: ^^U)  
  
Invítalo- comentaba el peliazul claro mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.  
  
No- rebatía Hiwatari mientras la vena ya era un poco visible.  
  
Invítalo- decía Darían mientras cerraba los ojos y solo sus labios formaba una pequeña línea curva.  
  
No sabes decir otra palabra?!- replicaba el soviético-nipones, mientras se volteaba con una gran vena en la sien.  
  
Invítalo- se limitó a decir el mayor. (Oro: Creo q no ¬_¬)  
  
Grrr...- gruñó Kai mientras aceleraba el paso seguido de Darían, del cual solo escucho un "invítalo" mas y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo seguido por un Darían en SD chibi. (Oro: INVITALO INVITALO!!! ^O^ -recibe zapatazo de Kai- @@U)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Jhonny se encontraba en su mansión, mientras miraba una foto donde se encontraba todo el grupo hace 5 años... miraba la imagen con detenimiento, se encontraban todos ha excepción de Kai Hiwatari... todo sería diferente si ese bicolor nunca hubiera aparecido... Tyson sería suyo... (Oro: ¬¬Como q tuyo?)...  
  
TE MALDIGO HIWATARI!!!- gritó Jhonny desahogando su furia- Pero esto no se quedará así...  
  
En sus labios se forma una sonrisa maliciosa, dentro de poco sería el partido final entre secundarias (Oro: O_O Q?... la final?... T^T no me avisharon de los de+ partidos...) le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba... el caballero del campo haría justicia... es lo prometía...  
  
Veremos quien reclama al ángel del viento (Oro: ¬¬ HEY!!! la poética soy yo!)- cerró los ojos mientras la sonrisa se convertía en risa...  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Kai llegaba a su departamento con desgano después de 3 horas de caminos, atajos y obstáculos para quitarse a Darían...  
  
Tampoco esta equivocado, debería invitarlo- pensó mientras se hacia un emparedado de jamón, y se lo metía a la boca y saltando de por parte trasera del sillón cayó en este, tomando el control del piso y encendiendo la televisión (Kai: ¬_¬ Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado/ Oro: ¬_¬ Y en la cama, ardientemente calculado –golpe de Kai- @O@/ Kai: ¬//¬****)  
  
Se enderezo un poco para quitar un objeto que molestaba su espalda y vio el folleto del festival en el templo... hace dos días que había comenzado... se llevó la mano a la barbilla... (Oro-imitando a Kai-: ù-ú) el problema ahora era la final de fútbol... (Oro: ^O^ -con carnes asadas- YO TOY LISTA!!!)... bueno ya vería como resolvería ahora lo importante era relajarse... (Oro: O-O tú relajarte?! –tomándose la temperatura- Creo q escuche bien ._.)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Takao se encontraba de rodillas en su cama, abrazando una almohada (Oro: *-* KAWAIII!!!!), mientras veía las estrellas desde su ventana... sonrió... no importaba que se inventará mil y una historias para estar con él... no importaba que no lo quisiera como él lo quería (Oro: T^T Q cute...)... con tal de estar a su lado... una estrella fugaz cruzó la bóveda celeste mientras un brillo parecido aparecía en esos ojos iguales a una tormenta...   
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/  
  
Lee se encontraba lavándose sus dientes, no tenía camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto, usando solamente los pantalones de su pijama...   
  
DING DONG!!!! (Oro: ¬.¬U Yo y mis onomatopeyas...)  
  
Alzó una ceja en curiosidad, quien sería a estas horas? (Oro: ô-ó Alguno vecino curioso?)... salió del baño después de terminar su labor, mientras se colocaba la parte superior de su pijama... miró a su madre muy contenta (Oro: O_OU Contenta... malas noticias)... ella le hizo la seña que lo siguiera... acatando ordenes llegó a la recepción de su casa... abrió los ojos como platos y la quijada casi la tenía en el suelo... (Oro: OoO... ¬¬U En primer lugar... q vemos? ._.)  
  
Querido, tu primo se quedará con nosotros- dijo su madre muy amorosamente mientras abrazaba a su recién llegado- Quiero que te hagas cargo de él durante el tiempo que se quede... (Oro: ¬_¬ Te toco ser niñero!!! XD)  
  
Nihao primo... cuando tiempo sin verte...- decía mientras la lente de una cámara fotográfica enfocaba al chico de cabellos oscuros y culminaba en el flash del aparato. (Oro: @.@ Lucecitas... –con brillos alrededor de ella-)  
  
... Hola...-el león no sabía que decir... tragó en seco, mientras su madre conducía a su primo a la habitación de huéspedes... dejo caer su cabeza... la calma antes de la tormenta acaba de terminarse... (Oro: ._. Tan malo es?... ¬¬U no me respondan)  
  
/~~//~~//~~//~~//~~//~~/   
  
Chicos: ¬.¬U -mirando a C.Oro sobre la repisa con orejitas y colita de gato-  
  
C.Oro: DEJEN REWIEW!!! o^_^o –levantado una patita como si fuera una garra-  
  
Todos: Arrivederci and Arigatou Minna!!! =D 


	15. Fotos

Oro´s House...  
  
Oro-ya adolescente-: YAHHO!!! =w=   
  
Tala y Ozuma: O-O Oro!!! volviste a la normalidad!!!  
  
Oro: ô-ó D q hablan?  
  
Los dos: ¬¬ No del todo...  
  
Se escucha un grito lejano...  
  
--AAAAH!!!!!!!!--  
  
Todos: o-o?  
  
Se ve salir a Kai enojado de su cuarto...  
  
Kai: . ORO MAKOTO!!!!   
  
Oro-tapándose los ojos con las manos-: . HENTAI!!!  
  
Kai: o.o? –mira hacia abajo, viéndose solamente en unos boxer negros-: O-OU  
  
Tala: ¬¬ Aki tienes -pasándole la ropa-  
  
Kai-toma la ropa y se la pone-: ¬///¬  
  
Ozuma: ¬¬ Hentai...  
  
Oro: .O ya?  
  
Ozuma: =) Hai  
  
Oro: Fiuuu ¬¬ Pervertido...  
  
Kai: ¬¬ Cállate... –recuerda algo- òó Oro Makoto!!!  
  
Oro: n-n –con aura de niña q no mata una mosca-   
  
Tala y Ozuma: o.o?  
  
Kai-alza un chibi con orejas y cola de gato, cabello y ojos azul tormenta, vestido con una playerita sport y unos bóxer verdes-: ¬¬  
  
Oro: - KAWAII!!   
  
Tala y Ozuma: O-O  
  
Oro: Es tuyo? n-n  
  
Kai-sarcasmo-: ¬¬ Uyy fíjate que es hijo mío y de Takao...  
  
Oro-enternecida con el chibi-: n-n -le cae el veinte- OO TU HIJO Y DE TAKAO?!?!  
  
Kai: ¬¬U  
  
Oro-toma al chibi-: w SE PARECE TANTO A LA MADRE!!! (Takao uke) –todos se van d espaldas- .. pero... COMO?!, CUANDO?! Y EN ONDE?! ¬¬  
  
Kai: ¬¬U –tomando aire- O CLARO Q NO ES MI HIJO!!!  
  
Oro: ;-; ahora lo desconoces... . no sabes aceptar tus responsabilidades!!!  
  
Kai: ò-ó COMO Q LAS ACEPTE NO ES MI HIJO!  
  
Tala y Ozuma: --U  
  
Oro: ¬¬  
  
Kai: ¬¬  
  
Oro: ¬¬  
  
Kai: ¬¬  
  
Oro: ¬¬  
  
Kai: ¬¬  
  
Oro: ¬¬  
  
Kai: ¬¬  
  
20 minutos después...  
  
Oro: ¬¬  
  
Kai: ¬¬  
  
Oro: ¬¬  
  
Kai: ¬¬  
  
Chibi: º¬º –jalando el mantel onde hay una bandeja con cuchillos-  
  
Kai y Oro: O-O AH!!!! –se avientan kitando al bebe y mueven su cuerpo pa evitar los cuchillos quedando en posiciones muy incomodas- oUUU  
  
Tala-tomando al chibi en brazos-: --UUUUU  
  
Ozuma- ayudando a ambos-: nnUUUU  
  
Tala: Creo saber kien eres... –mirando al chibi inquisidoramente- ô-o  
  
Chibi-le devuelve la mirada-: ô-o  
  
Tala: ¬¬ Sólo yo miro asi  
  
Chibi: ¬¬  
  
Ozuma: o.oU  
  
Oro y Kai: ¬¬UUU  
  
Chibi: o.o... ToT BUAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Oro: o.oU –tomando al peke en brazos- . Pera... o-o... OO ERES TAKAO!!!!  
  
Chibi: TAKA TAKA!!! nn  
  
Chicos: O.O Q?!?! Q LE HICISTE?!?!  
  
Oro: T-T SHOY INOCENTE!!!  
  
Chicos: ¬¬ Tras ella!!!  
  
Oro: O-OU –sale corriendo- LOS DEJO CON EL FIC!!!  
  
C.Takao: - -con una cartelito- COMENCEMOS!  
  
////////////  
  
Ai no Miragi  
  
Capítulo 15: "Fotos"  
  
La final de la copa entre preparatorias se llevaría acabo en el campo de juego "Shinkeiko", cercano al conjunto de departamentos de la zona este de la ciudad, el equipo se había esmerando mucho en obtener el triunfo y ahora sólo estaba a un paso de conseguirlo... (Oro: n-n –con su bandera- ANIMO EKIPO!!!)  
  
Jhonny caminaba tranquilamente (Oro: ¬¬ No me guta esa sonrisa), sonreía mientras en su dedo índice llevaba las llaves de su casillero, abrió este mientras guardaba algunos libro... era el receso y se juntaría con los chicos en la cafetería...  
  
Pronto Hiwatari...- dijo el europeo mientras cerraba su casillero y se dirigía al lugar de encuentro... encontrándose con una batalla entre Darían y Tala por el ultimo bocado de pizza (Oro-apoyando a ambos- w... o-o PIZZA!!! –se une-)... mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Tyson que estaba a un costado de Kai  
  
Es mío!!!- decía el estadounidense ojiverde.  
  
No!!! ese pedazo es mío!!!- dijo Tala mientras se miraban con rayitos entre los dos.  
  
Mientras Lee se veía algo cansado, mientras tomaba su bebida, con la mano temblorosa... los demás almorzaban normalmente... hasta que la pelirrosa habló...  
  
Qué sucede Lee?- preguntó mientras miraba curiosa a su novio.  
  
Eh... nada...- mintió Lee, mientras se llevaba el bocado a la boca- Sólo pensaba... (Oro: n-n)  
  
Hiciste trampa!!!- gritó Tala, mientras Darían ya tenía el pedazo en la boca- Yo quería pizza...  
  
Mira te ensuciaste- dijo Mcgreen mientras señalaba un punto en el pecho del ruso, el cual al bajar la mirada vio pasar el dedo del gringo hasta llegar a su nariz- CAISTE!!!! (Oro: T-T Mi papa 100pre me hace eso... 9-9 pero deje d caer... O Muahahahaha)  
  
Jajajajajaja- comenzaron a reír todos a carcajeadas, mientras Tala sólo gruñía.  
  
////////////  
  
El día de la escuela había llegado a su fin, y los chicos se separan para emprender su caminata hacia su casa. Durante el proyecto, Tala y Takao no habían cruzado palabra alguna... (Oro-en forma mini, vestida como changuito, sobre el hombro de Tala-: owo?)  
  
Y bien... listo para el juego?- pregunto el moreno, sin recibir respuesta del ruso- Tala... Tala... TALA!!!!!  
  
QUE?!?- el grito había sacado de su ensoñación al pelirrojo- Ehh.. sí!!  
  
Bien!! demuéstrale de lo que estas hecho!!!- decía triunfante el moreno.  
  
Tenlo por seguro!!!- gritó Tala mientras avanzaban hacía su casa, muy sonrientes- Mañana será la final... estarás para apoyarme?  
  
Eso ni se pregunta- dijo sonriente Takao, mientras abrazaba el brazos del más alto y le guiñaba un ojo, causando un pequeño sonrojo en Tala (Oro: 0 No puede evitarlo!!! –zapatazo- X.xU)  
  
////////////  
  
El sonido de fuegos artificiales y el murmullo de miles de espectadores (Oro: Pasen Pasen!!! w churros, tamales, refrescos, dulce... compre su playera del ekipo!!!), amigos y familiares de los jugadores se encontraban sentados en la gradas, pequeños con palomitas, hot dogs, globos y tomados de la mano de sus padres o corriendo por el lugar eran vistos, algunos traían puesto las playeras del equipo, mientras jugaban afuera del estadio (Oro: ¬¬ Q?!.... Nunca han ido a un estadio?)  
  
Pero en los vestidores era otra cosa, jugadores esperando el momento para salir al campo de juego, esperando tomar y alzar la copa de campeones, ondear la bandera del triunfo... el nerviosismo era sentido pero no visto... algunos platicaban... otros se cambiaban... (Oro: ¬.¬ -espiando, recibe tres zapatazos, mientras se sale- n-nU), Tala se encontraba cambiándose (Oro: n-n Esto no me lo pierdo... –con cámara fotográfica- ¬-¬ Hay q aprovechar...),mientras Kai se amarraba los zapatos y Jhonny meditaba sentando en un banca...  
  
Bienvenidos espectadores del fútbol!!!, hoy tendremos un fabulosos juego entre dos grandes equipos de fútbol!!! Ambos equipos tiene oportunidades de ganar, muestran su coraje, fuerza y determinación en el campo!!!... Aplaudamos a los equipos finalistas!!- una voz se escuchaba mediante las bocinas mientras personas que compraban tomaban sus lugares en las gradas. (Oro: OwO –brincando en su asiento-)  
  
Los chicos se encontraban sentados mirando en espera de la salida del equipo representante de su preparatoria... finalmente dos hileras de jugadores sobresalieron en el césped verde del campo, mientras varias personas mandaban su animo a sus correspondientes equipos, banderas, gritos de apoyo y porras eran escuchadas... Kai, Tala y Jhonny voltearon encontrándose con sus amigos... pero había un lugar vacío... (Oro: ¬¬ Acaso toy pintada?... peren... o-o... T-T Shiii)  
  
Takao...- dijeron el ruso y el ruso-japonés mientras veían que el moreno no se encontraba presente (Oro: Q?!?! –buscando a Takao- . .), pero el europeo sonrió mientras miraba hacia la banca donde estarían los suplentes...  
  
Hola Ty-kun- saludó Jhonny haciendo voltear a ambos chicos, mientras Takao se encontraba sentado vistiendo ropa deportiva.  
  
Finalmente la inauguración dio fin y los equipos se encontraban es sus bancas, la mayoría de los jugadores saludaba a Takao con coscorrones y abrazos... (Oro: o-o –le dan un coscorrón, despeinándola- Mi cabello T-TU)  
  
Se puede saber que haces aquí?- decía Tala al menor, mientras sonreía.  
  
El entrenador me pidió ser su asistente auxiliar por este juego ya que el que estaría aquí se contagio de varicela- explicó el moreno. (Oro: . Pobe... T.T se lo q se siente)  
  
Bueno creo que eres el primer asistente "lindo"- bromeó uno sacando un pequeño sonrojo de Takao, y recibiendo las miradas asesinas de tres chicos (Oro: ¬¬)- Sólo bromeaba...  
  
Bien... hoy es el gran día- decía Tsub, mientras los demás asistían- Así que demos todo en la cancha!!  
  
SÍ!!!- respondieron a coro todos, mientras Tala, Jhonny salían al campo y Kai se quedaba en la banca.  
  
No jugarás tú?- pregunto el moreno, tomando asiento a un lado el moreno.  
  
Sin mí estarán bien- decía orgulloso el chico.  
  
Hai... tienen a Tala- decía el moreno, mientras Kai dejaba caer la cabeza de un lado, sin saberlo detrás de la puerta, una lente enfocaba a ambos chicos, la imagen de la mano de Kai sobre la de Tyson se reflejaba, mientras ambos tenía un pequeño sonrojo, un simple click... y la cámara había inmortalizado ese momento... mientras una sonrisa se mostraba... (Oro: OwO YO QUERO LA COPIA!!!!)  
  
////////////  
  
Los equipos eran muy parejos y hasta el momento no se había cometido un simple grito de gol... las defensa era buena al igual que la ofensiva del equipo... pases y tiros eran acertados pero los arqueros eran buenos... la primera mitad del partido termino en un 0-0...  
  
Takao se encontraba repartiendo el agua a los jugadores en los vestidores, mientras Tala tomaba una toalla secándose el sudor... Jhonny aceptaba gustoso el recipiente de manos de Tyson mientras Kai fruncía el ceño al ver a Jhonny muy cariñoso con el peliazul...  
  
Gez y Tsub parecían discutir la estrategia, mientras los demás miembros sólo observaba el debate entre ellos dos, no cabía duda que parecían recién casados... (Oro: nnUUU), Takao reía por lo bajo mientras Kai lo miraba interrogante...  
  
Me imagino a Tala y Darían...- dijo mientras volvía a reír, recibiendo un golpe del pelirrojo ruso, mientras lo aturdía apoyándose en Kai, pequeñas lagrimas parecía, mientras fingía llorar en el pecho del ruso-japonés, poniéndolo como semáforo en rojo (Oro: XD Pero lo disfrutas... –golpe de Kai- ¬¬U), mientras la misma lente antes vista los enfocaba y disparaba su trabajo- Kai protégeme, Tala es malo... –decía con ojitos de cachorrito, Takao, mientras volteaba a mirar los ojos del bicolor, mientras el lobo sólo esperaba un movimiento de Kai para separarlos. (Oro: O-O –persiguiendo al de la cámara- Te doy lo q kieras con tal de las copias O)  
  
Jhonny se levantó bruscamente, mientras tomaba a Tyson de los hombros y se lo entregaba a Tala y volvía a sentarse...  
  
Olvide que Jhonny es muy celoso- pensó el pelirrojo a ver a Takao en sus brazos, mientras Kai tenía una enorme vena en la sien, mientras apretaba su puño. (Oro: ¬¬ Arruinaste el momento!!)  
  
////////////  
  
En la segunda mitad, Kai había sido incluido, por una falta cometida por el equipo contrario al lastimar a un jugador de la escuela, los ánimos se escuchan por doquier mientras chicos y chicas apoyaban fervientemente a su equipo... Jhonny hizo un pase a Tala (Oro: OwO), mientras este avanzaba peligrosamente a la portería, tres defensas iban contra él, observó a su compañeros... Tsub estaba rodeado, pero... lanzó un pase largo, mientras Kai llegaba del otro lado y con un cabezazo, se imprimía el primer gol del partido... (Oro: w SHIIIIIIIIIIII!!! –con pompones-)  
  
GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, señores y señoras, no cabe duda que este equipo sabe lo que es trabajar juntos!!! Hiwatari Kai ha logrado lo imposible durante la primera mitad del partido!!!- el anunció retumbaba, mientras los chicos felicitaban a Kai.  
  
Bravo Kai!!!- decía Takao, muy feliz mientras saltaba de la alegría desde su lugar.  
  
Bien hecho, muchacho!!- gritaba el entrenador desde el mismo lugar.  
  
Jhonny sonrió, mientras el silbatazo volvía darse y tomaba el balón y corría esquivando a varios, dio un salto pero un defensa se barrio, dando un golpe en su tobillo (Oro: . Falta... O SAQUENLO!!!)... gritó mientras caía tomándose el lugar del golpe, varios paramédicos llegaron y diciendo que si seguía jugando el tobillo se inflamaría, por lo que tuvo que ser remplazado, ya en la banca, una toalla húmeda se coloco en su tobillo mientras se sentaba en la banca, el entrenador mando a otro jugador y el juego continuó...  
  
Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el chico moreno mientras se sentaba a un lado del europeo.  
  
Sí- dijo el europeo mientras sonreía especialmente al moreno, la cámara hizo su aparición nuevamente, pero en lugar de tomar una foto de ambos, la lente reflejaba únicamente a Takao (Oro: ¬-¬ Yo la quero)... y volvía hacer su labor- No tienes por que preocuparte...  
  
En el campo, Kai miraba ocasionalmente a los chicos, sin perder de vista el balón, no le gustaba que Jhonny estuviera cerca de Takao (Oro: ¬¬ Únete al club)... el balón cayó directamente en su pies, mientras miraba a la portería, se lanzó a la carga mientras esquivaba a varios... dejándolo sólo al guardameta y él...   
  
Recibe mi flecha de fuego!!!! (Oro: O-O Q?!... ¬¬ Me guta el ataque de Dranzer como un tiro)- gritó el chico mientras el balón surcaba los cielos con una gran velocidad, sin embargo el portero logró tomarla... la sorpresa fue general al ver como el balón escapaba de sus manos y entraba anotando otro gol... (Oro: w Style Hyuga)  
  
GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, no cabe duda que este chico es todo un as en el fútbol!!!!- gritó nuevamente el anunciador mientras la multitud exclamaba.  
  
Jhonny aprovechaba el momento para abrazar de la cintura al moreno, el cual por la alegría no se había dado cuenta, Kai sólo miró enfadado sin ver a los ojos a Takao, finalmente el ojiazul se dio cuenta de la posición soltándose del pelirrojo...  
  
El partido continuaba, hasta que el equipo contrario cometió un gol, mientras Gez golpeaba frustrado el suelo...lo habían engañado (Oro: ò-ó Q?!?!), Tsub tomó su hombro, mientras sonreía...  
  
El partido todavía no acaba y es sólo un gol- decía consolando a su novio. (Oro: ¬-¬ No me culpen me encanta la pareja de Benji/Oliver de Capitan Tsubasa... ò-o q?... cuando tan chicos se ve que Benji quiere con Oliver XD)  
  
Tienes razón... MUY BIEN EQUIPO ES HORA DE GANAR!!!- tomando el balón en sus manos, dio un saque de meta alto que Tsub recibió con el pecho, y usando la parte interna del pie, tomó el control del esférico (Oro: ¬¬ Se nota q no sé muxho de fútbol), el camino era fácil... pero un defensa lo hizo saltar sin soltar el esférico, dando un pase al lobo... el cual lo recibió con la parte interna y manejó con la parte externa... sólo quedaban 5 minutos del reloj.  
  
EL LOBO DEL CAMPO ATACA!!- gritaron varios suplentes mientras Takao daba su ánimo al máximo, en las gradas los chicos apoyaban a Tala, mientras Mcgreen gritaba su emoción.  
  
ACABA CON ELLOS!!!- gritó Mcgreen especialmente hacia el ruso, el cual sólo asistió y siguió su trayectoria evadiendo, dando un pase de balón, mientras sus compañeros se los regresaba... dio el tiro que rebotó en el poste... pero se dio la vuelta realizando una chilena (Oro: OoO) y...  
  
GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!! el jugador numero 15 realiza una estupenda chilena!!- varios festejos se celebraron, mientras el silbatazo final anunciaba a los ganadores- QUE EMOCIONANTE FINAL PARA ESTE GRAN PARTIDO!! SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS!!  
  
En el campo, el equipo ganador festejaba, mientras en la gradas no se quedaban atrás, la bandera era ondeada por el capitán mientras Tsub y jugadores del otro equipo se daban la mano, el flash de varias cámaras eran vistos (Oro: . . -buscando al espía de la cámara- T-TU soy muxhos...)...  
  
////////////  
  
En casa de Rei, se festejaba el triunfo del equipo, pero Lee parecía distante, mientras su novia lo besaba, la cual se había trepado a sus hombro dándole un tierno beso...  
  
Tierra a Lee...- dijo la pelirrosa mientras hacia un puchero.  
  
Lo siento, Mariah, solo pensaba...- decía mientras sonreía su novia.  
  
Vamos a festejar, Max y Rei se encontraba bailando en la sala (Oro-bailando-: w), mientras Michael y Emily se unían... en las botanas se encontraban Takao y Kai platicando sobre el partido, mientras el moreno felicitaba al ruso-japonés por las hazañas cometidas en el campo (Oro: ¬u¬ Falta las hazañas d la cama –golpiza- / Kai: ¬//¬)... Tala se encontraba sentado en el sillón, mientras Darían llevaba con un plato lleno de botanas y vasos con refrescos...  
  
Toma ruso, te la ganaste- dijo el estadounidense dándole un vaso e invitándole del plato.  
  
Gracias, mala suerte que Jhonny no puedo venir- dijo viendo a la pareja de Kai y Takao- Pero por otra parte...  
  
Si tienes razón, Gez y Tsub se fueron a festejar (Oro: O-O Q?!... ¬¬ no me miren ashí), de los que se pierden- decía el chico mientras se llevaba ambas manos detrás de la nuca, mientras Tala tenía la mirada oculta mientras le daba una mordida a la galleta.  
  
Tyson llegaba y se sentaba a un lado de Tala mientras abrazaba al ruso y susurraba algo en su oído...  
  
Qué?! no estas bromeando?!- el moreno negaba con la cabeza- Genial!!! (Oro: o.o Q?!... ;-; Q?!)  
  
Kai se encontraba aun en la mesa probando bocados, mientras evitaba voltear hacía los chicos, mientras Max llegaba y tomaba unos refresco... sin que nadie se diera cuenta entre los arbusto, el brillo de una lente brillaba y varios tomas eran realizadas (Oro: -se avienta al arbusto- =w= Shiii, foto foto!!!)... individuales y grupales... una sonrisa se mostró mientras un pequeño colmillo se asomaba...  
  
Bien... son suficientes- decía el chico de la cámara mientras el lente ya no era visible, y la fiesta continuaba. (Oro: O-O On tas?! –buscando-)  
  
////////////  
  
La fiesta había terminado, y los chicos se iban a sus respectivos hogares... el ruso y el nipones tomaron un rumbo parecido al del chico de tez pálida... separándose en rutas diferentes...  
  
Y dime como fue?- dijo deseoso el pelirrojo al peliazul.  
  
Pues veras... –comenzó a relatar el moreno...  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº (Oro: XD No se olviden d mi flashbackmania)  
  
Estuviste genial cuando distes ese cabezazo- decía feliz el moreno en la barra de botanas, mientras el bicolor solo asistía con la cabeza mirando al moreno. (Oro: Shierto!! owo)  
  
Gracias- decía el chico de tez pálida, mientras tomaba una fritura y la comía, el moreno tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.  
  
Se me olvidaba decirte... el tiro que realizaste es muy bueno- el ojiazul tormenta parecía recordar- Cierto tu tiro de fuego, donde aprendiste algo así? (Oro-anotando-: o-o)  
  
Desde muy pequeño practico el fútbol, además que tenia amigos de secundaria que eran muy buenos- relató el chico de ojos rubí.   
  
Impresionante tu tiro, me dejaste sorprendido (Oro: ¬u¬ Perate a la cama –zapatazo- X.xU/ Kai: u-ú)- decía el moreno tomando algunas frituras.  
  
Takao...-decía el soviético-nipones, mientras llamaba la atención del menor.  
  
Si?- dijo mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca.  
  
Te gustaría ir conmigo al festival del templo?- dijo Kai, medio atragantándose con la botana. (Oro: OwO UNA CITA!!!)  
  
El nipones bajo la mirada, levantándola se mostraba una gran sonrisa, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, simplemente hermoso... fue el pensamiento de Kai sobre Takao...  
  
Claro- decía el chico, mientras se reía y corría hacia donde estaban Tala y Darían.  
  
ººººFin de Flashbackºººº (Oro: OwO)  
  
Eso fue lo que pasó- decía el moreno con un tinte rojo en sus mejilla.  
  
Uy... el pequeño Tyson ya esta creciendo!!- decía en tono de burla el mayor.  
  
Y tú también- decía el moreno.  
  
Y bueno... te le declararas a Kai?- decía el chico de ojos árticos.  
  
No lo sé... y si no soy su tipo realmente- dijo el moreno con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.  
  
VAMOS! QUE PUEDE PERDER?!- gritaba el ruso- Yo sé que ganas más que perder- pensaba el lobo, mientras animaba al dragón.  
  
Tienes razón!!!- decía el moreno- Tal vez tengas la misma suerte que con Darían...  
  
Tal vez...- decía el pelirrojo, mientras alzaba su vista a mirar la estrellas, llegando al dojo.  
  
////////////  
  
Por otra parte, Kai sufría los comentarios del estadounidense, camino a su departamento, por que demonios sus distritos quedaban alejados por 2 cuadras... gruño, mientras Darían trataba de llamar su atención, sin éxito alguno... lo último que sintió Kai fue el golpe de la palma del mayor en su cabeza (Oro: ZAPE!!! XD).  
  
Y ahora por qué?!- decía una venita el soviético-nipones.  
  
No me hacías caso... por cierto gran avance- decía el ojiverde mientras colocaba una bajo su mentón y sonreía sensualmente. (Oro: /////)  
  
.....- el bicolor trató de aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar, pero fue en vano, el estadounidense lo había visto e impedido su huida- Bien a donde irán?  
  
Eso no te incumbe- respondió fríamente el bicolor. (Oro: ¬¬ Por lo menos dilo de manera cortés)  
  
Claro que sí- dijo mientras hacia una mirada de saberlo todo y alzaba su dedo índice- Como tu consejero, tengo la responsabilidad de enseñarte todo en el arte de la conquista... (Oro: O.O Yo quero aprender!!)  
  
Desde cuando es un arte el que yo conquiste a Takao?- dijo el chico mientras Darían no le hacía caso.  
  
Muy bien te enseñare los pasos fundamentales de un relación- enunció el chico mientras tosía levemente y comenzaba su relato... (Oro: o.o –anotando-)  
  
Será un recorrido largo...- fueron los pensamientos de Kai.  
  
////////////   
  
Takao y su familia (Oro: XD Osea el abuelo y Tala), se encontraban cenando un rico T-bone (Oro: ¬ T-bone...) todo se encontraba en silencio, hasta que el abuelo tomó un poco de té y suspiraba...  
  
Pasa algo, abuelo?- dijo el moreno, mientras su abuelo sólo lo miraba y el ruso escuchaba atento, el anciano se mantuvo en suspenso... (Oro: O.O)  
  
Tu abuela Yoko quiere que la visites algún día en su casa de campo- decía tranquilamente el abuelo, haciendo que ambos jóvenes cayeran de espaldas.  
  
ABUELO!! Pensé que era algo más grave- decía el peliazul tormenta.  
  
Por lo menos no es algo delicado- pronunciaba el ruso, haciendo que el abuelo se atragantará.  
  
Bueno...- el abuelo comenzaba a sudar frío, haciendo que la mirada de ambos jóvenes se fijará en él- Ella te ha conseguido una prometida... (Oro-comiendo tranquilamente hasta la noticia-: O-O Q?!... -se atraganta-)  
  
QUÉ?!?!?! PERO ABUELO... TÚ MEJOR QUE NADIE SABES QUE NO SOY HETEROSEXUAL!!!- bajo la voz mientras un susurro escapaba de su boca- Sino soy gay... (Oro: ¬.¬U Q?... es más corto gay q homosexual -.-)  
  
Eso le dije... pero ella pensaba que solamente hacia eso para evitar el compromiso- se defendió el abuelo- Por eso quiere que la visites para comprobarlo...  
  
Bien si es así, Tyson le demostrará que no necesita que lo comprometan- decía el ruso mientras echaba porra al moreno.   
  
Cierto!!!- decía el moreno alzando el puño.  
  
Así es pequeño... pero...- se detenía antes de exclamar la siguiente oración- Tienes que conseguir un novio.. esa es la única prueba que pidió... (Oro: w UNA RAZON MÁS!!!)  
  
Un novio?- decía los chicos, mirándose entre sí, Tala sonreía mientras Takao entendía el mensaje.  
  
NO!!!- gritó el moreno. (Oro: ?-?)  
  
CLARO QUE SÍ!!!- enunció el pelirrojo- Es más le daré la noticia... – partiendo hacia el teléfono, arrastrando al moreno que estaba colgado a su cintura. (Oro: XD)  
  
DETENTE TALA!!! NO ME HAGAS ESTO!!!- rogaba el moreno, mientras trata de impedir al pelirrojo llegar al aparato, mientras el abuelo sólo veía con ojitos de puntitos la escena.   
  
Mejor sigo comiendo... –tomando un trozo de carne, prosiguió a seguir con su cena. (Oro: -.- -comiendo su cena-)  
  
////////////  
  
Lee llegaba de la fiesta mientras una silueta se reflejaba a través de la cortina de su cuarto (Oro: o.o)... al notar esto, el chino corrió lo más rápido posible, entrando y saludando de paso a su madre...  
  
Hola mamá... – dijo pasando como rayo.  
  
Hola querido la cena estará lista en 5 minutos!!!- gritó la señora mientras una nube de humo se encontraba en las escaleras.  
  
El león abrió de golpe la puerta, mientras el sujeto que se encontraba en ella pegaba el brinco...  
  
PEQUEÑO MOCOSO!!!- dijo Lee mientras sacudía su primo de los hombros. (Oro: =D)  
  
Hola primo... jejejeje... cuando llegaste?- dijo el más pequeño de los dos.  
  
No te hagas... qué buscabas?- dijo el chico de cabello negros mientras su primo solamente sudaba frió.  
  
Cariño- dijo la voz de su madre, entrando en la habitación y viendo la escena de Lee abrazando y dándole coscorrones al sobrino de la señora- Me alegra que se lleven también (Oro: ¬.¬ Tons necesita lentes)... la cena esta lista.  
  
Gracias tía / mamá...- dijeron ambos chicos¡.  
  
Ahora bajamos, sólo le muestro unas fotos a mi adorable primo (Oro: Ja, ni tú le la crees ¬-¬)- dijo Lee con voz falsa al igual que una sonrisa mientras una venita sobresalía...- Verdad?  
  
Claro... –decía el chico abrazado por el león, mientras sudaba frió.  
  
Bien, no tarden- tan pronto se marchó la madre de Lee, el mayor miró hacía el más pequeño, para encontrarse que no se encontraba en sus brazos, sino en el marco de la puerta.  
  
Sabes Lee... Mariah no es mala novia, pero sus besos... no dicen lo mismo- decía mientras se escabullía.  
  
REGRESA!!!- dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros mientras salía echo fuego del lugar- Deja que te ponga las manos encima... conocerás el verdadero dolor... (Oro: O-OU –20 mts, lejos d Lee)  
  
////////////  
  
Takao se encontraba sentado en un rincón con aura azul haciendo circulitos, mientras Tala le daba palmaditas en la espalda...  
  
Vamos no es tan malo- dijo el pelirrojo consolando al peliazul. (Oro: =w= ya ya –imitando a Tala-)  
  
.....- el dragón no pronunciaba una sola palabras, mientras al lobo sólo le escurría una gota por la nuca.  
  
Mañana sabrás si acepta o no- dijo animándolo.  
  
Ok... –dijo mientras se levantaba y retiraba a su cuarto, mientras el ruso se preguntaba si hizo lo correcto. (Oro: ¬¬ Q hiciste ahora?)  
  
////////////  
  
Oro-con chibi Taka en brazos-: w Wiiiii Otro cap lixto!!!  
  
C.T: OwO Wiii!!!  
  
Chicos: 0 Taka-chan!!  
  
Oro: Nos turnaremos para cuidarlo nn yo pongo el orden...  
  
Kai: ¬¬  
  
Oro: Como lo cuide todo este cap ¬.¬ el sig cap lo cuida Ozuma, seguido de Tala y al final Kai =w=   
  
Ozuma-tomando al chibi en brazos-: w VEN PA ACA!!!  
  
Tala y Kai: FAVORITISMO!!! ¬¬  
  
Oro: ò-ó Es mi hijito...  
  
Ambos: Es lo mismo ¬¬  
  
Oro: ¬¬   
  
Ozuma: Dejen r/r   
  
C.T-con letrero-: - Kien adivine kien es el primo de Lee, Oro les hara un fic de la pareja q kieran, excepto Kai/Rei... T-TU no me gusta la pareja...  
  
Todos: Arrivederci Minna!!! =w=  
  
Kai y Tala: ¬¬   
  
Oro: ¬¬   
  
Ozuma y C.T: n-nUUUUUU 


	16. Suspiros en la oscuridad

Oro: Sorry por la demora T.T pero tenia un gran bloqueo... bueno sobre el concurso, daré los nombres de los ganadores nOn

Chicos y chibi Takao-con un sobre-: =D Y los ganadores son...

Lucy: Amiga =D, el tuyo fue un Seto/Yuugi al final x tu cumple XD me alegra que te haya gustado!!!

Tamy: Oo Darían/Kai?... T-TU Sorry Tamy pero ya tengo toda la trama pa la confesión XP pero no te preocupes que pronto los tortolitos ya taran junto... =) palabra de escritora yaoista!!! =3

Melissa-O: XD Shiii, acertaste... -ve el impacto- .O auch... bueno solo dime los datos pa tu fic =3

Tsubaza Winner: ;o; Amiguita on ta?! I miss you!! =3 espero tes bien... ah y sobre el concurso... haz ganado!!! XP solo dime sobre el fic y tatan lo tendré!!

Kokoro: w Le acertaste!!!... ¬¬ Cuidadito Jhonny y te pego si molestas a mi hijita!!... dime los datos del fic y yo lo tendré listo!! XD

Kai: ¬¬ Cada día, estas peor

Oro: . oye!!!

Tala y Ozuma: Aki van otra vez --U

C. Takao-en brazos de Ozuma-: ..U

Oro: Pero como toy de buen humor!! Hoy no daré guerra =D

Chicos: OO

C.Takao: n-n

Kai: X.X

Oro: =3 Bueno los dejo con el cap!!!

Chicos: Ehh... OO

Kai: X.X

Oro: ¬¬U Comencemos...

C.Takao: o.o uhhh

* * *

Ai no Miragi

Capítulo 16: "Suspiros en la oscuridad"

Kai se encontraba en la escuela, mientras miraba por la ventana, temprano en la mañana, esperaba el ingreso del pelirrojo... esa llamada lo había aturdido un poco...

ººººFlashbackºººº

Después de escuchar toda la lección de Darían por fin pudo llegar a su departamento, saco las llaves de su pantalón mientras quitaba el seguro y entraba, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con la pierna, se dirigió a la cocina mientras se preparaba un delicioso entremés, al terminarlo se dirigió a su habitación donde un centelleo rojo llamo su atención, se trataba de su contestadora... dejando el tentempié en el buró, oprimió el botón mientras tomaba su bocadillo y escuchaba el mensaje, dando la primera mordida escucho la voz del ruso pelirrojo...

Hola Kai!- decía con mucha energía, raro en el- Bueno tengo que darte un comunicado...

NO!!- se escuchaba otra voz mientras Kai daba su segunda mordida al emparedado

Ahh!!!- se escuchaban dos gritos mientras un sonido seco les seguía terminando el mensaje

Kai observo con una gota en la nuca, mientras se pasaba un pedazo de su bocadillo tomando agua... y comenzaba el segundo mensaje...

Hola... lo siento lo de hace rato- decía nuevamente la voz de Tala

Ahhh... me arruine mi atractivo...- exclamaba otra voz al fondo (Oro: T-TU Se lo q se siente)

No es para tanto...- pronunciaba el chico de cabellera roja

Claro como tu no caíste sobre tu trasero!!- gritaba el chico de cabellera azul

Jajaja... mi caída fue muy blanda- decía en tono triunfante el lobo

Claro, caíste sobre mí!!- lloriqueaba el dragón

Kai tenia miraba neutra con un bocado en la boca mientras dibujaba mentalmente la imagen de Tala sobre Takao (Oro: - YAOI!!)... una vena apareció sobre su sien mientras sacudía su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y escuchar que el mensaje había terminado haciéndole surgir otra gota... y un tercer mensaje hacia su aparición, terminando su bocadillo, el ruso-japonés escucho el mensaje, masticando lo ultimo...

Calmate Takao!!!- la voz del pelirrojo era clara y alta

Ah!!- se escuchaba el grito del dragón junto con el alarido de dolor del otro chico

No, la espada!!! Calmate!!! No lo hagas!!!- la voz de Tala era temblorosa y nerviosa- Houston tenemos problemas!!!- el golpeteo de la espada de bambú contra el cuerpo del chico- Kyaa!!! Kai te contare todo en la escuela!!! Takao!!!

Con la mirada de punto, Kai miraba incrédulamente el aparato, al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja...

Qué fue eso??- rascándose la cabeza el chico de doble nacionalidad se acostó mientras suspiraba- Tendré que esperar...

ººººFlashbackºººº

Por la puerta entro el ruso de cabellera pelirroja, seguido por el profesor de cerca, imposibilitando la oportunidad de hablar con el, pero al mirarlo de cerca, el ruso tenia la cabeza gacha y la mirada oculta... todos miraban al ruso, mientras algunos contenían la risa... cuando estuvo junto a el, lo sacudió del hombro mientras el ruso subía la mirada, Kai miro con ojos en blanco mientras una gotita se asomaba...

Mpshmepfj!!!- el pelirrojo tenia una cinta gris en forma de X en su boca, al mismo tiempo que sacudía las manos y con ojos llorosos miraba a Kai (Oro: A mi tmb me lo hicieron un vez... n.nU)

Buenos chicos comenzaremos la lección de hoy así que saquen sus libro y joven Woll haga favor de no hacer escándalo- el comentario provoco la risa de los demás, incluyendo a Kai que trataba de aguantarse, mientras cascaditas surgían de los ojos de Tala...

* * *

Al finalizar la clases, dando inicio al receso, los chicos miraban con ojos blanco y de punto el estado de Tala, mientras Takao comía tranquilamente su almuerzo, Darían pasaba cerca de ahí mientras veía al ruso con la cinta...

Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones, eh ruso?- decía mientras se colocaba detrás de el espantándolo al tomarlo de los hombros y sonreía burlescamente- Déjame ayudarte

El ruso negaba fieramente con la cabeza, mientras la mano de Mcgreen se acercaba a su rostro... los chicos miraban la escena... solo un tirón y en la mano derecha del ojiverde se encontraba la cinta... el cual miraba inocentemente al ruso con la marca roja de la cinta adhesiva... (Oro: O.O Auch!!)

Auch... -decían todos mientras cerraban un ojo, mientras el silencio inundaba todo...

AHHHHHHH!!!!- el grito se escuchaba en la escuela entera, haciendo al director Jazzman quemarse con su té verde recién hecho

Ves no dolió tanto...- decía el estadounidense, mientras Tala le mandaba una mirada asesina al mismo tiempo que se tapa la boca con las manos

* * *

Kai se encontraba con Tala, el cual se enjuagaba con las manos la parte adolorida de su rostro...

AH!! Maldito Takao!!!- maldecía del chico mientras fuego aparecían en sus ojos- Me las pagara!!!

Bueno... que querías decirme?- enuncio el chico de doble nacionalidad

Así!!- el chico de cabellos pelirrojos tomo de los hombros a Kai, el cual lo miraba desconcertado- Esta noticia te alegrara, te lo aseguro...

KAI!!!- decía una voz que conocía bien, mientras alguien se colgaba por detrás de el...

Hola Takao- sonreía para el chico de cabellera azulada, mientras el ruso se quedaba con la boca abierta, viendo la mirada triunfante de Takao...

Oye Kai tengo problemas con química nuevamente, me ayudarías?- decía el moreno mientras se bajaba y colocaba ojos de cachorrito

Claro- pronunciaba el chico mientras- Puedes contar conmigo cuando tengas problemas

Por cierto supiste que Enrique del 2-4 hará una fiesta?-pregunto mientras tomaba al ruso-japonés del brazo- Te invito?

Si, y a ti?- respondía el chico de cabellos bicolor

No, soy de primero- haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos el moreno exclamaba

Oh- ya se habían alejado de Tala cuando el chico de ojos rubíes se detuvo y volteo a ver a Tala- Por cierto querías decirme algo?

Nada... olvídalo- decía mientras dejaba caer su cabeza y con su mano derecha hacia el movimiento para indicar que podrían irse

Hey ruso!!- el llamado sobresalto al pelirrojo mientras voltea para mirar al ojiverde detrás suyo con un libro en el brazo y con una rosa sin espinas en su mano

Hola Mcgreen- enunciaba el chico mientras, entonces fijaba su atención en la rosa que traía- Para Tsub?- sonreía tiernamente mientras sin querer sacaba un sonrojo del chico mayor

Eh... si- decía mientras inflaba el pecho de orgullo (Oro:¬¬U) - Así le demostrare cuanto lo amo y por fin vendrá a mi brazos- el peliazul claro volteo la mirada mientras sonreía como gato y afirmaba con la cabeza, mientras Tala solo lo miraba fijamente- Ya lo puedo imaginar...

El no te ama- enunciaba el chico de cabellera roja, haciendo que el peliazul detuviera su fantasía

Que dijiste, ruso?- el chico de mayor grado miro sorprendido al chico de cabellera roja

El no te amara, a pesar de tus esfuerzos... solo serán en vano- sin pensar en lo que decía, el chico ruso comenzaba a fastidiar al estadounidense

Pero yo lo amo más que Gez!!... yo le he demostrado mis sentimientos!!- exclamaba mientras en sus ojos el coraje era visible

Tu amor no es correspondido!!- gritaba el chico mientras encaraba al peliazul (Oro: O-O La vdd duele)

Tú no sabes nada!! Yo tendré a Tsub conmigo tarde o temprano!!- enuncia el chico mientras miraba fieramente a los ojos azul ártico

Tala mantenía la mirada fija en las esmeraldas- Acéptalo Darían, lo tuyo es puro capricho!!!- levantando la voz el ruso revelo la verdad al ojiverde

PLAF!!!

Cómo te atreves?!- decía el chico de cabellera azul clara, mientras su mano izquierda estaba levantada, y en el suelo se encontraba el libro tirado, mientras la rosa caía delicadamente a un lado de los pies de Mcgreen, mientras reaccionaba se daba cuenta de su error- Tala... yo...

El chico ruso de cabellera roja tenia los ojos bien abiertos, tocando su mejilla, la cual se encontraba enrojecida, cerraba los ojos, mientras gotas de cristal comenzaban levemente a surgir de sus ojos... (Oro: Tala-boy T.T)

Tala... discul...- ante de poder terminar la oración, el chico de cabellos rojizos corrió pasando a Mcgreen de largo, mientras la rosa era pisada y sus pétalos se esparcían con la carrera del ruso, Darían solo escuchaba los pasos alejarse mientras cerraba los ojos y el puño- Lo siento...

* * *

Takao y Kai se dirigían a la entrada mientras platicaban, estaban entrando cuando algo golpeo al moreno, mientras este era sostenido por el chico de tez blanca, voltearon para ver a Tala correr llorando mientras dejaba una estela de lagrimas a su paso...

Tala...- decía el moreno, mientras lo seguía, pero era detenido por el grito del ruso-japonés

Espera!!... aun faltan 3 horas de clases- decía el mayor, mientras el menor volteaba

Tala es alguien muy importante para mi...- enuncio mientras miraba a Kai- El siempre me ha ayudado, ahora es turno de que le devuelva el favor

De acuerdo, yo le avisare a los demás- encaminándose al interior del colegio, Kai se despedía del moreno, el cual corría en la misma dirección que el ruso

Arigatou Kai- decía el moreno mientras seguía a su "hermano"

* * *

Tala!!! Abre la puerta por favor!!- decía el chico moreno mientras se encontraba recargado en la puerta, al salir corriendo del colegio, el chico pelirrojo se encamino instintivamente al dojo

Déjame en paz!!- era la respuesta que recibía

Por favor!! Solo quiero ayudarte!!!- el peliazul medianoche golpeaba la puerta, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a surgir

Mientras tanto adentro del cuarto, el ruso se encontraba entre sus cobijas, mientras estaba con la barbilla sobre la almohada mientras presionaba fuertemente sus ojos evitando en vano que recorrieran sus pálidas mejillas... escuchaba los sollozos de Takao, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar...

Tala por favor... yo solo quiero ayudarte...- el moreno se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta con la frente y puños recargados, la puerta finalmente se abrió mientras, el moreno paso mientras encontraba al pelirrojo con ojos cristalinos, sonriendo calidamente extendió los brazos, mientras el ruso se dejaba abrazar, sentándose en la cama, dejo que Tala llorara en su regazo...

Tranquilo... shhh- decía el ojiazul tormenta mientras hacia círculos en la espalda de ojiazul ártico- Cuéntame lo que paso...

Después de que te fueras con Kai...- comenzó el chico entre sollozos, mientras el moreno oía atentamente...

* * *

Qué tu qué?!?!- gritaba Kai, mientras el estadounidense de cabellos azules cerraba su locker

Lo abofeteé- dijo mientras suspiraba y con pesadez cerraba el casillero- Contento?

Pero... como fuiste capaz?- decía con un débil susurro el bicolor

No me cuestiones- diciendo eso se marcho, mientras murmuraba para si mismo- Por que ni yo mismo lo se

Darían dejo al bicolor, mientras entraba al laboratorio con el libro bajo el brazo... pudo notar que Tsub se encontraba solo, con la barbilla recargada en su palma, con el codo para sostenerse... sonrió... pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio como una sombra se colocaba detrás de el y le tapaba los ojos, cuando finalmente volteo para ver quien le tapaba la vista sonrió mientras la sombra revelaba ser Gez con una sonrisa en el rostro, sentándose a un lado de el...

Tu amor no es correspondido- las palabras de Tala llegaron a su mente

Se sentó en su lugar mientras observaba a la pareja reír, bromear y sonrojarse por toques leves entre sus manos... su rostro mostró fastidio cuando vio como Gez tomaba a Tsub de la mano para ayudarlo con su experimento... como podía querer al capitán del equipo... si el era mucho mejor...

Lo tuyo es puro capricho!!- nuevamente esa frase llego a su conciente, mientras con la mirada decepciona volteaba a su mesa y con la mirada oculta entre mechones terminaba su labor...

Creo... que tienes toda la razón... eh, ruso?- bajos sus mechones, una sonrisa apareció mientras levemente levantaba su rostro y veía como unas hojas secas caían se las ramas de los árboles y el follaje ya no era verde sino café... anunciando el otoño (Oro-en chibi jugando entre un montón de hojas- nOn)

* * *

Ya anochecía mientras el moreno observaba a su amigo pelirrojo dormir placidamente en su regazo, paso sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello rojo...

Buenas noches, hermano...-acomodando al chico pelirrojo en su cama, mientras salía sigilosamente de la habitación... sin saberlo el chico de cabellera rojiza había tomando una decisión...

Papá... - decía el chico entre sueños, mientras giraba y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa- Boris...- entre los estantes se encontraba un muñeco de conejo blanco con un listón negro muy malgastado y viejo...

Un pequeño de 5 años, con un conejo blanco de peluche entre brazos, miraba a su padre tomar alcohol, apretando el peluche contra su rostro, solo un ojo azul ártico quedaba al descubierto mientras dos delgado mechones caían sobre su rostro... observaba desde el fondo de la pequeña cocina a su padre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros como la noche misma, el hombre de gran corpulencia volteo y vio a su único primogénito... sonrió causando el pequeño imitara el gesto... moviendo una mano indico que fuera con el, los ojos del pequeño pelirrojo se iluminaron, mientras corriera en dirección con su padre, al colocarse a un lado de el su sonrisa se agrando mientras el pequeño tomaba el peluche malgastado y se lo entregaba... el hombre lo tomo observándolo detenidamente... su sonrisa paso a una hipócrita, mientras frente a los ojos del chibi aventaba el peluche por la ventana... (Oro: TOT MALO!!)

Mi hermano tenia razón... nunca debí casarme con ella... y mucho menos tenerte a ti- decía el hombre mientras sus ojos oscuros enfocaba la pequeña criatura que tenia enfrente, haciendo que retrocediera- Siempre supe que era débil... la cuide con todo mi empeño porque la amaba... pero llegaste tú y destruiste nuestro paraíso...- el hombre movió la mano haciendo que el vaso lleno a la mitad de alcohol cayera y se rompiese frente a los pies de la criatura de cabellos rojos- La odio!! Ella podía vivir... pero tú... tú la mataste!! El verdadero asesino... eres solo tú!!!- el hombro comenzó a llorar mientras se tapaba con una mano, y el pequeño solo miraba atónito por lo acabo de escuchar- Te pareces tanto a ella... por eso vives... de no ser así ya te habría matado con mis propias manos...

El pequeño lobo retrocedió unos pasos, mientras negaba con la cabeza... el no pudo haber matado a su madre... no era cierto... NO ERA CIERTO!!... ahora su padre lo odiaba... aperladas lagrimas comenzaban a surgir de ese azul ártico... dio medio vuelta mientras se echaba a correr fuera de su hogar... nevaba... era como una blanca sabana sobre Rusia... fría y extensa... el conejito blanco con listo negro se hallaba sentado en uno de los pilares de la entrada de la casa mientras la nevada caía sobre el... corría sin importarle lo demás, quería huir... deseaba que toda fuera una pesadilla... en su carrera no noto la piedra que se encontraba mas adelante haciéndolo caer... sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos mientras comenzaba a sollozar...los pequeños copos de nieve caía sobre el... con hipo, el pequeño lobo se levanto mientras miraba su alrededor... debajo de el se encontraba un arroyo congelado... reflejaba su figura... la cual se distorsionaba en su mente para dar paso a la de un monstruo... levanto la vista mirando los copos caer... todo eran tan blanco y puro... entrecerró los ojos... deseando que un sueño eterno lo invadiera...

Hey!! Te congelaras si continúas parado ahí!!- una voz lo hizo reaccionar, volteo para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos plateados con un leve toque lila al igual que sus ojos vestido con un pantalón negro grueso y encima un abrigo afelpado color café claro y botas del mismo color, y acompañado de un gran perro de pelaje café oscuro con capas color crema

Woof!! Grrr!! –gruñía el perro acompañando a su amo que se dirigía donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, situándose cada uno a un lado de el chibi de cabellos rojos (Oro-temblando-: X.X)

Oye te vas a congelar- decía el chico mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azul claro- Hey, me estas escuchando?

Porque te preocupas por mi?- enunciaba el lobo- Si soy un monstruo... un demonio... un asesino

Oye de que hablas?- dijo el pequeño de 6 años alzando una ceja en confusión- Bueno en realidad mi padre siempre me ha dicho que tengo mente de asesino psicópata ligada a la personalidad de un demonio, lo que me hace un verdadero monstruo... pero yo soy así y me gusta como soy

El más chico de ambos miro de reojo al más grande mientras abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua, bajo la cabeza mientras respiraba... levantando la mirada, el pequeño sonrió mientras el chico de cabellos lavanda platinado respondía igualmente el gesto, el reflejo de ambos chibis con un perro a su lado y la nieve cayendo gentilmente sobre ellos se mostraba sobre el arroyo congelado... el perro de gran tamaño se acerco al pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a lamerle la mejilla, haciendo que este riera...

Se llama Noche oscura- decía refiriéndose a su perro

Es perrita... que linda- la perra movía su cola, mientras labraba

Le caíste bien- decía el chico de cabellos lavandas- Mi nombre es Boris Kuznestov y tú?

Yuriv... Yuriv Ivanov- decía el chibi de ojos azul cielo mientras acariciaba a la perra detrás de la oreja

Bueno espero que seamos los mejores amigos- decía el chibi de ojos lilas

Yo creo que ya lo somos- sonriendo levemente el pequeño lobo, mientras el pequeño halcón comenzaba a reír

Después de eso, ambos chibis se encontraban caminando por las frías calles de Moscú, Boris miraba a Yuriv de reojo...

Toma, te enfermaras si viste simplemente eso- decía el chico de mayor edad mientras se quitaba su abrigo café al menor, que se miraba, usaba únicamente un par de pantalones verde oscuro delgados al igual que una blusa blanca de igual delgada

Pero y tu?- decía el mas pequeño, mientras observaba al chico mayor que traía otro abrigo debajo del primero de color negro

Mi madre no me permite andar en las noches si no estoy bien abrigado- decía mientras mirabas su reloj que anunciaban las 11.49- Vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo tengo que llegar antes de las 12.00

Tu tienes mamá?- decía el pequeño

Así es, pero a veces es un molestia- confesaba el mayor

Pero tiene suerte de tener una- explicaba el niño de cabellera roja- Yo soy un monstruo... que la mat

Lo último que reconoció Yuriv fue el impacto del puño de Boris contra su cabeza... con ojitos en espiral y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y con un pequeño chichón, el pelirrojo se recobró...

Eso me dolió!!!- se quejo mientras movía las manitas y golpeaba varias veces con ellas al pelilavanda

Auch!! Auch!!- decía el chibi pelilavanda- Basta!!- la mascota del pelilavanda miraba todo con una gota y ojos de rejilla- Si te pegue es para que dejaras de pensar así!!

El pelirrojo miro al pelilavanda directamente a los ojos, una batalla de miradas se dio entre ellos, sorpresivamente el lobo le dio un beso en la mejilla al halcón, el cual abrió los ojos sorprendido...

Gracias- diciendo esto el pelirrojo miro al piso sonrojado mientras volteaba y reconocía su casa- Bueno nos vemos después, Boris- el mayor miro al menor mientras sonreía burlescamente

Si no te encuentro yo primero- dicho eso camino mientras su mascota comenzaba a ir detrás de él- Adiós, Yuriv

Adiós!!- decía el pequeño desde el pórtico de su casa, mientras volteaba encontraba su peluche semi cubierto de nieve, agachándose y retirando la nieve con las yemas de los dedos, tomo el conejito entre sus brazos efusivamente mientras sonreía, ahora tenia un amigo mas... un poco loco pero un amigo... entro en su casa, pasando por el cuarto de su padre, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido... su respiración era relajada... dejando eso a un lado, el lobezno entro al suyo, mientras tomaba el abrigo que le dio Boris, quitándoselo lo tomo entre brazos y lo coloco en el closet...

Se lo daré otro día- entrando en su cama, el frió del crudo invierno ruso azotaba su cuerpecito mientras se aferraba a su conejito, temblando ligeramente cubierto por una delgada sabana... el pequeño ojiazul ártico abrió sus ojos mientras se dirigía al closet sacando, de él, el abrigo café... regresando y tapándose con el, sonrió mientras en un murmuro enunciaba...

Es cálido- y con un pensamiento- Como él...

Los primeros rayos enunciaron la mañana para el chico de cabellos rojizos... abriendo lentamente los ojos, despertándose y enderezándose poco a poco observo a su alrededor... miro el calendario... Sábado... y su reloj... 8.00 am... escucho unos ligeros pasos que se acercaba a su habitación, mientras el moreno entraba con un bandeja de platos, pero lo que mas le sorprendido, al punto de abrir los ojos como platos y dejar caer su mandíbula al suelo fue...

Buenos días, Tala!!- enunciaba efusivamente el moreno mientras dejaba la bandeja y se sentaba al borde de la cama- Como dormiste?

Bien, bien... pero...- no termino de hablar cuando el moreno le había colocado un pedazo de hot cakes en la boca

Verdad que sabe rico, me pase toda la mañana haciendo la mezcla- decía mientras tomaba otro pedazo con el tenedor y se lo introducía al ruso nuevamente

Comiendo rápidamente, el ruso no espero el segundo bocado y se lo trago en seco, comenzado a ahogarse, con lágrimas en los ojos, tomo el vaso de lecho achocolatada enfrente de él y tomando varios sorbos pasó todo...

Que intentas matarme?!- decía el chico mientras respiraba agitadamente y una gota surgía mientras veía al moreno con unas orejetas y tomando su leche

Decías?- exclamo el moreno mientras volteaba y veía a un SD Tala haciendo un puchero

Nada... olvídalo- enunciaba el chico de cabellera roja

Ok- enunciaba el moreno mientras comía un pedazo de hot cake

Por cierto...- enunciaba el chico con ojos de rejilla y apuntando hacia Takao

Dime- un Takao miraba inocentemente a Tala (Oro: nnU)

Porqué traes eso puesto?- dijo mientras bajaba lentamente la cabeza

Sé que me lo regalaste solo para molestarme, pero bueno... - girando los ojos el chico moreno medito- No había ninguno limpio

Di la verdad- exigió el chico cruzado de brazos

De acuerdo, me lo puse para que te contentaras, odio verte triste- enunciaba el chico mientras se paraba dando una vuelta- Además creo que se me ve bien- el ojiazul tormenta miraba al ojiazul ártico mientras sonreía, vestía un lindo delantal color amarrillo claro con un fresa en la bolsa frontal del pecho que le quedaba a la mitad del muslo- No te parece?

Takao eso fue hace 6 años-decía el chico ruso mientras sonreía calidamente- Pero igual te queda bien a pesar del tiempo, no cabe duda que soy bueno escogiendo regalos- sentado en la cama, el moreno se acerco mientras era tomado por los brazos de Tala, quien lo abrazaba contra su pecho y con ojos que mostraban calidez enuncio- Gracias, Takao... -el moreno con ojos vidriosos, se aferro al chico con una mano libre a la camisa del ruso mientras la otra estaba contra su pecho- Dime te acuerdas... cuando nos conocimos?

Como podría olvidarlo?- respondió con una pregunta el moreno

ººººFlashbackºººº

Me muero de hambre- decía un chico moreno de 11 años, mientras posaba su mano sobre su estomago y cerraba los ojos- Debo de tener un poco de dinero por aquí- esculcando cada parte de su ropa, encontró un poco- Genial!! Lo suficiente para comprarme un poco de ramen con arroz frito- moviendo para todos lados la cabeza el chico buscaba un establecimiento encontrándolo- A comer!!

El moreno llevaba entre sus brazos su comida, mientras pasaba un perrito callejero le labraba llamando su atención, mientras lo miraba el moreno le dio un poco de su comida, moviendo la colita, el cachorro labro mientras mas aparecían... acorralando al moreno hacia un pequeño callejón donde escucho un ruido y volteando se encontraba con el ruso sentado en posición fetal... el cual lo miro, haciendo que cayera al piso tirando el empaque lo cual fue aprovechado por los perritos... mientras el chico miraba a los perros y su estomago rugía... escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, mientras el moreno lo miraba cautelosamente y se paraba lo observo bien y se fijo que a un lado del chico se encontraba una billetera vacía... únicamente con unas tarjetas... le habían robado...

Oye... -dijo débilmente el moreno mientras acercaba poco a poco su mano al chico- Hey te estoy hablando...- tocando su hombro débilmente, el chico ruso reacciono, levantando la mirada- Ehh... dime como te llamas?- el chico miro la mano del moreno, mientras alzaba un ceja y levantándose rebaso al moreno en altura, el cual retrocedió unos pasos...

Mi nombre es Tala Woll- decía el mayor, mientras el moreno notaba un leve acento extranjero en el chico- Soy de Moscú, Rusia- decía el chico respondiendo la pregunta del ojiazul tormenta- y tu?

Ehh... Me llamo Takao Kinomiya, pero tú puedes llamarme Tyson, como me dicen mis amigos- enunciando esto, el chico ruso alzo una ceja

Pero yo no soy tu amigo- dicho esto, el peliazul sonrió mientras tomaba su brazo entre el suyo

Pues ya lo eres!- decía el peliazul, mientras el rugido del estomago de Tala lo hacia reaccionar, el cual se sonrojaba- Jajaja... te invitare de mi ramen-decía apuntando hacia donde estaba el ramen, encontrándose con todos los perritos patas arriba con el estomago lleno, surgiéndole una gota a ambos, seguido por el rugido del moreno y el ruso (Oro: --U Tragones)

Tengo hambre... ya se... iremos a mi casa y te invitare algo de comer- decía el chico de cabellera azulada- Por cierto... ten tu cartera

Gracias- decía el chico de roja cabellera

Te robaron verdad?!, dime a donde se fueron para que nos encarguemos de ellos- exclamaba el chico con mirada decidida

Por allá...-señalo el lobo, mientras era tomado de la mano por el moreno- Pero...- haciendo que se detuvieran, el moreno vio al chico a un lado suyo- Eso fue ayer

Me estas diciendo que llevas dos días ahí!!- grito Takao mientras Tala afirmaba... un profundo silencio...- Eres raro...

Minutos después, ambos chicos entraban cautelosamente por la entrada del dojo, mientras el moreno revisaba cada pasillo, y hacia señas mientras un caja pasaba detrás de el...

Estas seguro de esto?- exclamaba una voz bajo la caja

Hai, solo tengo que preocuparme de que el abuelo no este en el dojo o te vea... anda sube las escaleras!!- decía mientras el chico hacia lo que le indicaban y subió antes del moreno, el cual subía y abría una puerta donde él y la caja entraba... ya dentro Tala se deshizo de la caja...

Al parecer mi abuelo no se encuentra... quédate aquí traeré algo de comer- dicho eso el chico moreno salio de la habitación, mientras el ruso sentado en posición de loto acataba la orden... bajando rápidamente las escaleras, el moreno paso a la cocina, mientras surtía un plato con todo lo que ellos comerían preparando un omelet rápido, tardo como 20 minutos en hacer cuando subió nuevamente el chico ruso seguía en la misma posición y lugar...

Ten... uno para ti y uno para mí- dicho eso ambos comenzaron a comer, el moreno veía al ruso comer rápidamente mientras observaba su plato y lo arrastraba frente del raro chico- Ten, come

Pero y tu?- preguntaba el chico mientras tomaba el plato en manos

No te preocupes, anda cómelo- sonrió calidamente el moreno, mientras el ruso se sonrojaba levemente al verlo

Gracias- dicho eso comenzó a comer mientras el moreno tomaba un poco de agua

Oye por cierto donde vives?- decía el mas pequeño mientras interrogaba a su nuevo amigo

Me hospedo en un hotel- respondía el chico

Y tiene donde quedarte después de que venza el hotel?- volvía a preguntar

No- medito el chico

Y no tienes familia... te viniste solo?- miraba interrogante a su acompañante

Así es- contestaba el chico

Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa?- ofrecía el nipones

No habrá problema?- cuestionaba el chico ruso

Ie!- enunciaba feliz el chico- Es mas mañana vamos al hotel y traes todas tus cosas, para prepararte un cuarto y le digo a mi abuelo mi oferta

Gracias!!- decía el chico mientras abrazaba al menor

De nada- sonriendo como gatito, el moreno sonreía mientras el pelirrojo le recordaba a cierta persona

Esa noche, el ruso se había quedado a dormir con el moreno, el cual estaba siendo abrazado por el ruso, ya que compartían la misma cama y temprano en la mañana, ambos chicos habían traído todas las cosas mientras las acomodaban en el cuarto a lado izquierdo del cuarto de Takao...

Que lindo!!!- exclamaba el nipones mientras entre sus brazos sacaba un conejito de peluche- Es tuyo?! Porque es tan blanco y calientito!!- con la sonrisa de gatito el japonés frotaba su cabecita contra la del conejito, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor

Si, lo es- decía sin pena alguna el ruso

Después de esa noche, el ojiazul tormenta convencía a su abuelo de que el ojiazul ártico se quedara con ellos, mientras pasaba el tiempo convirtiéndose en uno más de la familia

ººººFlashbackºººº

Aunque en esa noche si que me abrazaste demasiado fuerte- enunciaba el moreno- Amanecí adolorido

Así solía abrazar a mi conejo- explicaba el chico ruso, abriendo los ojos mientras se encontraban ambos tonos diferentes de zafiro

Pobre conejo...- pronuncia en voz baja el moreno

Recuerdas que esto fue mi primer regalo- decía mientras tomaba el mandil que llevaba puesto el nipones

Si... y la primera broma- terminaba el moreno

ººººFlashbackºººº

Feliz cumpleaños, Takao!!- decía un lobezno de 13 mientras un dragón de 12 miraba con ojitos de estrellita el regalo

Pero si mi cumpleaños es el próximo mes- reaccionaba al fin- Pero de todos modos lo acepto

Bueno es que vi el regalo perfecto y no pude esperar- decía orgulloso el ruso

Ohh gracias... -abrió el paquete mientras una venita aparecía en su sien- TALA!!! (Oro: =3 Ups a correr!!)

No me lo agradezcas!- sacando la lengua el lobezno corría para salvar su vida

Vuelve aquí cobarde!!- decía el chico mientras perseguía a cierto pelirrojo

Anda no seas!!, pontéelo... mira que gaste de mi billetera!! –poniendo cara de cachorrito

Minutos después, salía el moreno con el mandil puesto llegándole a los tobillos y con el pelo en un coleta amarrada por un listón rosa, buscando a con la ruso mirada, sintió el flash de una cámara para ver a su amigo con dicho aparato

Deja cuando las vea!!- exclamaba feliz el chico de cabellera roja

No te atreverás!!!- gritaba el menor de cabellera azulada, iniciando así otra persecución...

ººººFlashbackºººº

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- enunciaba el menor, mientras poco a poco se separaba del mayor para sentarse en la cama

Si...- levantando una mano el ruso mientras acariciaba el rostro del moreno, el cual ladeaba la cabeza en dirección a la mano- Y sabes cual fue uno de mis mejores días?

No... cual?- decía el moreno perdido en la acaricia

El día que me declare y tú me rechazaste- dejo de sentir al moreno acariciarse contra su mano

Tala...- decía el chico mientras sonreía

ººººFlashbackºººº

Takao podríamos hablar después de clases?- enunciaba el chico ruso mientras estaba en el pasillo con el moreno

Claro- decía entusiasta el moreno

Las clases finalizaron mientras el moreno era conducido por Tala, al llevar los ojos vendados...

Vamos Tala porque tanto suspenso?- decía divertido el chico

Ya lo veras- enunciaba el chico de tez pálida

Finalmente se retiro la venda de los ojos, y observo un hermoso atardecer a la orilla de la playa

Tala es tan lindo!!- exclamaba el chico mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo

Pero no tanto como tu- enunciaba el chico de tez pálida

Tala...- el moreno se sonrojaba mientras escuchaba la declaración de su amigo

Takao... yo... desde hace mucho he querido decirte que... me gustaría que tu me gustas mucho y si quisieras ser fueras mi novio!- rojo como tomate el ruso cerro los ojos mientras esperaba la respuesta del moreno

Tala... temo que no puedo corresponderte esos sentimientos tan lindos- enunciaba el moreno- Además yo te veo como un hermano para mi, espero y comprendas

Entiendo... gracias Takao... por ser tan sincero y ser mi amigo- con esa finalización, ambos chicos sonreían y volvían a casa juntos como todos los días

Seré tu nuevo hermano... el cual cuidara de ti- prometía en su mente el chico- O hasta que el o alguien mas te haga feliz nuevamente

ººººFlashbackºººº

Tu siempre haz cuidado de mi y nunca podría pagarte eso- enunciaba el moreno, mientras sonreía

No tienes nada que pagar, por que eres mi "hermanito"- exclamaba felizmente el chico pero sonreía melancólicamente

Bueno saldré por unas cosas, creo que tardare por unas 2 o 3 horas- explicaba el moreno mientras salía del cuarto del ruso

De acuerdo, nos vemos después- se despedía el ruso, mientras escuchaba los pasos del moreno y la puerta cerrarse tras el, el lobo comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la vista encontrándose con el conejito blanco y listón negro, al cual tomo entre sus brazos y abrazo fuertemente- Creo que es hora...

* * *

Un ojiverde de cabellos azules se encontraba paseando por el parque, al pasar a un lado de los columpios observo una figura conocida...

Ruso?- una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones mientras se acercaba- Hey Tala!!

Hola Darían- enunciaba el lobo al estar cerca del chico- Podemos hablar?

Ehh... claro!- decia mientras tomaba asiento en los columpios- Oye Tala como supiste que estaría por aquí?

En primera, mi verdadero nombre es Yuriv Ivanov y en segunda yo se cosas de ti que no podrías adivinar, por ejemplo se que te gusta observar los cerezos al pasear... aunque se que no hay cerezo... supuse que podría encontrarte aquí- explicaba el ruso finalmente haciendo que el peliazul estadounidense lo mirara raro

Estas actuando muy raro- enunciaba feliz el chico- Vamos deja de bromear

No estoy bromeando, Darían... -levantándose del columpio, el ruso camino unos cuantos pasos- Como te he dicho, mi verdaderos nombre es Yuriv Ivanov, mi madre murió al darme a luz, por que era muy débil, viví con mi padre hasta los 9 años, cuando murió de un infarto quedando bajo la tutela de mi tío Balkov... al cual detestaba... por la razón que el también me odia por matar a su hermano y mi madre... en conclusión yo tuve la culpa de que ellos dos murieran... por lo cual era muy estricto conmigo hasta la gravedad de llevar a los golpes y decidí escapar de Rusia para evitar este infierno, conociéndote a los chicos y a ti...

Ta.. Yuriv... y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- decia el chico de ojos verde

He venido ha decirte que regresare a Rusia (Oro: Q!?, Q?! O-O)- dicho esto el ruso se arrodillo frente a Darían, el cual se encontraba sentado aun en el columpio, acercando poco a poco sus rostro el ruso beso al estadounidense a escasos 3 centímetros de su boca, el cual quedaba sorprendido- Adiós, Darían, me dio gusto conocerte

El estadounidense aun no salía de su shock, cuando finalmente lo hizo la figura del ruso en el horizonte ya no existía... el viento movía sus cabellos... mientras las palabras del ruso rondaban en su mente...

YURIV!!!!- exclamaba al aire, mientras las hojas se levantaban al grito que lanzaba y algunos pájaros elevaban el vuelo...

* * *

Oro: T.T BUAA Sorry si me tarde muxho en subirlo, pero en primera no tengo internet... y solo puedo conectarme cuando tengo tiempo en la skool y segunda mi inspiración andaba de fugitiva, pero regreso cuando escuche Yanni - adoro la música de piano desde los 6 –todos la miran raro- Oo Q!?

Kai-viendo raro a Oro-: OoU Ta loca, TOT AUXILIO!! RAPIDO ALGUIEN DELE INTERNET!!!

Tala: T.T Te pasaste conmigo!!

Oro: ;---; Sorry!! –abraza a Tala, quien le devuelve el abrazo-

Ozuma: nnU –con un chibi Takao en brazos- Espero dejen r/r

C.Takao: Ta... Tala!! =3

Tala- suelta a Oro kien cae de bruces- nOn Ya me toca cuidarlo!! YUPI!! –tomando a C.Takao de brazos de Ozuma mientras dan vueltas

C.Takao: . -viendo estrellas-

Oro: X.X –en el piso- Arrivederci Minna!!!


	17. Acaso este es el adiós definitivo?

Oro: Yahho X3 como tai?! Yo bien pero sin internet T.T buaaa… pero bueno aki les traigo el cap 17 de mi súper-mega-archirecontra fabuloso fic XD no se crean!! Bueno pa lo que les gusta mi fic tal vez si XP  
  
Kai: ¬¬U  
  
Ozuma: n.n Te esforzaste mucho!!  
  
Oro: Shiiii =D… por cierto y Tala? O.o  
  
Tala- con chibi Takao en brazos-: Hola!!! =)  
  
Oro: =3 Chibi Takao!! –tratando de abrazar al chibi-  
  
C.Takao: =3 –estirando las manitas-  
  
Kai: ¬¬UUU Con kien me vine a juntar…  
  
Oro-con metralleta en mano-: ¬u¬ Dijiste algo querido Kai?  
  
Kai: n.nUUU Nada  
  
Oro: Bien!! =D sin entretenerles mas aki ta!!!  
  
Chicos: El cap 17 de Ai no Miragi!!! =)  
  
C.Takao-jugando con unos cubito con letras que dicen al ordénalos-: =3 Esperemos les guste!!!  
  
Oro y chicos: O.O ohhh

* * *

Ai no Miragi Capítulo 17: "Acaso este es el adiós definitivo?"  
  
Yuriv salía del dojo donde paso gran parte de su juventud, sonrió melancólicamente, vestía una simple gabardina café claro y bajo esta una playera blanca con pantalón de mezclilla… tantos recuerdos…  
  
Ta… Yuriv!!- el grito del japonés detenía sus recuerdos, volteando encontró al chico en el marco de la puerta- Se que no puedo detenerte, ya que es tu decisión… solo espero lo que hagas lo correcto  
  
Este es el camino que debo seguir- se acerco al chico, el cual se daba media vuelta, lo volteo para darle un débil beso en la frente- Nunca te olvidare, Takao  
  
Ni yo a ti- lloro el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos- Cuídate… bueno anda vete, si no perderás el avión  
  
El chico de cabellera roja comenzó a andar por las largas calles de Tokio, mientras el moreno veía como tomaba un taxi subiendo en el le mando una ultima mirada mientras… cerro los ojos mientras las lagrimas fluían… (Oro: ;-; Buaaa –con la bufanda de Kai a la mano-/ Kai: ¬¬)  
  
Te voy a extrañar- sentenció el peliazul mientras entraba en la casa

* * *

Dentro del taxi, el chico de tez blanca admiraba la ciudad por el reflejo de la ventana, mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba como frenaba el auto en frente de un parque… bajando de este, el ojiazul ártico pago el viaje, mientras cerraba y tomaba sus dos maletas andaba por aquel tranquilo vecindario… fue cuando en sus ojos se reflejaron la imagen de un pequeño niño entregando un poco de su pan a otro mas grande que el, que lo aceptaba con gusto… (Oro: -.-U Mi tiene hambre)  
  
Recuerdo ese día…-menciono mientras andaba, aun le quedaba dos horas antes de irse, pero deseaba marcharse sin siquiera haber visto mas de Tokio…  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
Hola?- un chico de cabellos lila platinado miraba colgado de cabeza desde un barandal, a su amigo pelirrojo lo observaba con su conejo en brazos- Oye… cuando maduras y dejaras ese conejo?- dicho eso el chico de cabellera lila cayo en seco mientras se veía a Yuriv irse de ahí- Hey!!... espera!!- corriendo tras el lobezno le dio rápido alcance  
  
Y tu te crees muy maduro- decía el chico pelirrojo mirando al chico pelilavanda  
  
Ok…- admitió el chico, poniendo sus manos extendidas delante de su pecho, mientras el rugido de los dos chicos los hacia sonrojarse y comenzar a reír tímidamente- Ven te invito algo de comer! (Oro: -Chibi inu- owo –lo sigue-)  
  
Gracias- enunciaba el chico de ojos azul ártico, ya habían pasado unos 2 años desde que se conocieron, pero en tan poco tiempo ambos chicos se habían conocido lo demasiado para considerarse amigos, con el paso del tiempo el pelirrojo continuaba creyendo que su amigo era un asesino por naturaleza, mientras el aun no soltaba el conejito  
  
Oye Yuriv!!- decía el chico de ojos lilas mientras movía su mano y se encontraba en la entrada de un panadería, finalmente de escoger lo que comerían, el mayor de los dos se acerco a la caja, mientras pagaba… mientras Yuriv volteaba y salía del establecimiento- Yu…- el halcón comenzó a buscarlo para encontrarlo dando un pedazo a pequeños que lo miraban con alegría cuando les entregaban… finalmente el ultimo llego con el pelirrojo el cual busco y ya no había nada, mientras el mas pequeño bajaba la mirada mientras se encontraba con un gran pedazo de pan siendo sostenido por la mano del alguien aparte del pelirrojo- Tenlo...- el chibi sonría mientras daba las gracias y partía de ah  
  
Awww… no sabia que podías ser tan tierno- sonrió el ruso pelirrojo para molestarlo mientras el ruso lavanda escondía la mirada volteando el rostro  
  
Después de comer del resto del pan de Boris, ambos chico platicaban sobre su día o simplemente caminaban, hasta que daban las 9 pm, hora en la que Yuriv regresaba a su casa, mientras el halcón se despedía y se volvían a citar en el parque cercano al arroyo donde se conocieron (Oro: ¬.¬ Ehh…)  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
Sin darse cuenta ya casi se hallaba en la salida de aquel vario, mientras miraba a unos chibis jugando con pistolas de agua… se llevo una mano a la boca, mientras comenzaba a reír… y otro recuerdo llegaba…  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
A sus 10 y 11, ambos chicos ya habían dejando de ser unos chibis… para comenzar pronto en la pubertad, en Boris no hubo cambio alguno con su mente de asesino… de no ser por sus raras ansias de ver programas policíacos y en Yuriv vemos que ya no trae el conejito de siempre, ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque mientras discutían que serian de grandes…  
  
Yo aun no lo decido… y tu?- preguntaba el menor  
  
Yo seré un francotirador (Oro-rodeada de escudos y chalecos antibalas- TxTU Se frustro mi plan de entrar a la mafia)- decía el pelilavanda mientras tomaba pose de tener un rifle en sus manos, haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara con una gota en la nuca  
  
Nunca te podré entender- decía el chico- Sabes… creo que tu padre tenia razón  
  
Ohh cállate!!- decía el chico de ojos lilas, mientras una venita aparecía en su puño, mientras no miraba amigablemente al ojiazul ártico  
  
Era broma- se defendía el lobo  
  
Si, claro- enunciaba con sarcasmo el otro chico…  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
No!!, mami yo no quise hacerlo!!!- de la puerta de una casa, un pequeño salía corriendo mientras era perseguido por su madre, la cual se encontraba enojada, sujetándolo del brazo, la madre le pego unos dos manotazos que alertaron al ruso e hicieron que el chibi comenzara a llorar  
  
Por tu culpa, casi se quema la casa!!- decía la madre mientras zarandeaba al niño- Y tu hermanita!!  
  
Ya te dije que no fue apropósito- lloriqueaba el chibi, la madre estaba obligándolo a entrar nuevamente  
  
Ven que te daré tu castigo- decía la madre mientras jalaba al chico  
  
Espere, señora!! No le pegue!!- llegaba el ojiazul ártico mientras detenía a la señora- Es solo un niño, a lo mejor no fue su intención… déle la oportunidad de hablar  
  
El chibi y su madre miraban al extraño mientras este sonreía y afirmaba, haciendo que la madre mirara a su hijo…  
  
Te estaba haciendo el desayuno por tu cumpleaños- exclamaba lentamente el pequeño- No quise asustarte (Oro: Aww ;w; no se merece el castigo)  
  
Mi amor… no tienes por que disculparte…- la madre abrazaba amorosamente a su hijo- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… me asuste mucho pensé que te pasaría algo a ti y a tu hermana  
  
Esta bien, lo prometo mami- decía el pequeño  
  
El ruso sonreía mientras hijo y madre entraban a su casa y un recuerdo no muy alegre llegaba a su mente…  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
Te he dicho que nunca me levantes la voz!!- un sonido seco se escuchaba mientras profundos pasos resonaban en la gran sala de estar de una casa de buen nivel económico, dentro se hallaban un chico pelirrojo con la mirada baja y recorriendo la habitación se encontraba un señor de cabellos morados y penetrantes ojos rojos- Espero que eso te haga reflexionar sobre tu actitud jovencito… (Oro: ¬¬ A mi se me hace q es otro kien debe hacerlo)  
  
Si, tío- decía débilmente Yuriv, mientras el su rostro se mostraba la marca de un golpe  
  
Te he dicho millones de veces que me conteste fuerte y claro- enunciaba el señor, mientras recorría con la mirada la habitación, posando los ojos en el lobo- Deberías tener algo de gratitud conmigo, después de todo soy el único pariente vivo desde que tus padres murieron y ahora estas bajo mi tutela… así que respétame como lo merezco… y ese comportamiento no es exactamente lo que espero de ti- el chico permanecía en silencio, mientras Balkov proseguía- Espero que hayas entendido, ahora no quiero verte, vete a tu habitación… he tenido demasiados problemas para lidiar contigo…- el señor coloco una mano sobre su sien mientras se las masajeaba, el ojiazul ártico se mantenía en su sitio- TE HE DICHO QUE TE ESFUMES DE MI VISTA!! (Oro: Oo Buaaa!! –corriendo lejos de ahí y escondiéndose bajo la mesa-)  
  
El chico abandono la habitación junto con el sonido de la puerta, al estar fuera de ahí, el lobo comenzó a correr a su habitación, escuchándose un portazo… en su rostro se mostraba el coraje que sentía al no poder hacer nada contra aquel señor que hacia llamar su tío…  
  
No vale la pena- suspiro mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a dibujar, actividad que lograba despejar su mente y relajarlo, un ligero golpe fue anunciado mientras miraba hacia delante y miraba como un piedrita se impactaba contra el vidrio de la ventana, la abrió encontrándose con su amigo Boris- BORIS!!- proclamo felizmente, miraba la altura del segundo piso hacia el suelo… un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo  
  
Anda aviéntate!!!- decía el chico de cabellos lilas- Apresúrate!!  
  
Ni loco- comenzaba a buscar una forma de bajar, encontrando la rama de un árbol un poco retirada enfrente de él Ah!!!- de un salto el ruso pelirrojo se aventaba mientras apenas con las yemas lograba sujetarse con una de sus manos de aquella rama  
  
YURIV!!- decía el halcón mientras se situaba bajo el árbol, mirando hacia arriba, pero solo escuchaba el crujir de las ramas, por la espesura de las misma, un ruido mas grave lo alerto… lo ultimo que vio fue la tierra bajo su cara, mientras arriba de el se encontraba Yuriv con ojos de espiras y cubierto de ojos y ramitas- Me asfixio, pesas demasiado!! (Oro: XDDD)  
  
Que insinúas con eso!!- una venita apareció en el chico al escuchar la última frase (Oro: Shiii q insinúas!?)  
  
Nada- dijo nervioso el chico mientras gotitas recorriendo su frente, era mejor no hacer enfadar al pelirrojo, finalmente pudo levantarse  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
Rió por lo bajo, al recordarlo, esa ocasión Boris le sirvió de colchón para tener un suave aterrizaje… las hojas de otoño continuaba cayendo, al igual que crujiendo bajo los pies del ruso y danzaban conforme al viento… continuo su paso sin ver una sola vez hacia atrás…

* * *

Darían se encontraba sumidos en sus pensamientos, tenia que ser una broma… el ruso irse?… no podía ser verdad… rió nervioso presa de la duda, mientras en su caminata se ubicaba frente al dojo Kinomiya… involuntariamente su mano tocaba el timbre, mientras el sonido de un seguro quitándose era escuchado y detrás de la puerta aparecía un moreno con los ojos un poco rojizos… su expresión cambio a una de enfado al ver al ojiverde, al cual sorprendió el rápido cambio de actitud del nipones… (Oro: Oo Ay caray…)  
  
Que quiere?- dijo el nipones con hostilidad  
  
Busco a Yuriv, se encuentra?- pregunto levemente el chico estadounidense  
  
No- dijo Takao, mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Darían no se lo permitió, mientras era sujetado por el cuello de su playera y elevado 30 cm del suelo- Suéltame!!  
  
YA BASTA DE JUEGOS!!! SE QUE YURIV ESTA AQUÍ SOLO ES UN ESTUPIDA BROMA PARA QUE ME SIENTA CULPABLE!!- los ojos del chico se tornaron opacos, mientras imprimía mas fuerza en su agarre- DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA EL RUSO!?!  
  
BASTA DARIAN!!- un segunda voz se escucho mientras en el recibidor se encontraba Kai, quien caminaba lo mas rápido para obligar al peliazul a soltar al ojiazul tormenta- EL NO SE ENCUENTRA!!- finalmente lo logro mientras Takao tocaba suelo con los pies y con una mano se revisaba el cuello por lo agitado que se encontraba  
  
Ya entiendo…- pronunciaba el chico- Tu!! Tu también estas ayudándoles!!!  
  
Calmate!!- exigía el ruso-japonés  
  
Tu no me das ordenes!!- el coraje que sentía el ojiverde, lo hizo actuar sin pensar, mientras Kai apreciaba como le sacaba el aire, por obra de un golpe directo en el estomago, haciéndolo caer al suelo (Oro: OOU Alto!! –recibe un golpe- o eto me pasa x buena gente)  
  
ALTO!!- el moreno se interponía entre ambos- YURIV SE HA IDO!!! Y LA CULPA ES TUYA!!!- jugando a ser escudo, el moreno miraba las reacciones de Darían, el cual lo miraba confundido, alzo el puño listo para golpear al moreno, el cual cerraba los ojos- LO LASTIMASTE LUEGO DE QUE EL TE AMA!! (Oro: Uyyy OoO)- las ultimas palabras hicieron eco en el consiente del gringo, mientras paraba en seco el golpe quedando a escasos centímetro del rostro del moreno, mientras Kai se levantaba… y el moreno con la respiración agitada procesaba lo que había dicho…  
  
El ojiverde no decía nada… tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, preocupando a ambos chicos, Takao se acercaba lentamente mientras tomaba su hombro, haciéndolo reaccionar…  
  
Dime donde esta- exigió el chico de ojos verdes  
  
Partió al aeropuerto- respondió el moreno mientras sonreía- Aun puedes alcanzarlo  
  
Gracias- dicho eso, sonrió mientras corría lejos del dojo en dirección al aeropuerto  
  
Crees...- inicio una pregunta el chico ruso-japonés  
  
Si alguien puede hacer cambiar de opinión a Yuriv es el- enunciaba el chico de cabellera azulada, mientras veía la silueta de Mcgreen alejarse (Oro: ;w; Shii corre!!)

* * *

Yuriv se encontraba caminando mientras veía a un par de chicos viendo unos libros con millones de paisajes…  
  
Algún día irse a Rusia, se me hace un lugar muy bello- decía uno rubio al otro que era castaño  
  
Lo se… yo iré a Grecia- decía el castaño  
  
Jajajaja- comenzaban a reía ambos mientras se abrazaban por lo hombros- Sabes amigo donde quieras que este no te olvidare  
  
El ruso sonrió mientras tal vez el ultimo recuerdo de Rusia llegaba a el…  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
Que?!- un chico de cabellera lila miraba con los ojos bien abiertos al pelirrojo a lado de el- Lo dices en enserio?- Yuriv afirmaba con la cabeza, mientras sonreía a su amigo  
  
Estoy fastidiado de que mi tío me haga la vida imposible, por eso escapare, no creo que le preocupe- el lobo miraba al halcón  
  
Ohh no!!- negando con cabeza y manos el pelilavanda cerraba los ojos mientras Yuriv ponía la carita de cachorrito  
  
Vamos no seas yo se que tu puedes ayudarme, tu padre trabaja en asuntos exteriores- decía el chico mientras tomaba el brazo de Boris  
  
Debería ser contra la ley esos ojos de cachorrito (Oro: La neta!! XP)- de los ojos de Boris surgían cascadas, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza- Tu ganas (Oro: XDDD Te gano Yuriv!!)  
  
Por eso eres mi mejor amigo- enunciaba efusivamente el chico  
  
Yuriv… soy tu único amigo desde que tu tío espanto a los demás (Oro: Oo Q grueso… -recuerda a Balkov- -.-U Shi da melloo!!)- pronunciaba el chico mientras al ruso le salía un gota de la nuca  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijiste después- enuncia el chico mientras usaba una mano para cubrirse de los rayos del sol  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
Tala Woll?!- preguntaba Boris mientras tenia una cara de aburrimiento total- Que clase de estupido nombre es ese?  
  
No me critiques, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- decía el chico mientras sacaba dos pasaportes, uno contenía sus verdaderos datos mientras el segundo contenía su nombre falso  
  
Sigo insistiendo que te llamaras Dimitri Rusokov (Oro-tratando de pronunciar se muerde la lengua-: TxT)- enunciaba el halcón  
  
Prefiero Tala Woll- decía el ojiazul ártico  
  
Haz lo que quieras!!- pronunciaba desesperado el ojilavanda  
  
Eso haré- sonriendo como gatito el pelirrojo cerraba los ojos y tomaba el pasaporte falso con dos dedos  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
Y lo hice, llegue a Japón, conocí a Takao y a los chicos, pero…- sonreía un poco pero levantaba la vista para toparse con el letrero del aeropuerto de la ciudad- Pronto estaré ahí, no falta mucho  
  
Tomando con fuerza la manija de sus maletas, el chico prosiguió a entrar al establecimiento…  
  
Pronto…- susurraba el chico mientras escenas vividas con sus amigos aparecían y permanecerían en su corazón siempre

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía, doblando en una esquina resbalo un poco pero no cayó, un brillo dorado se hizo presente en su cuello mientras se revelaba el dije con forma de cruz egipcia en su cuello, sus pantalones café se pegaban a sus piernas por la carrera mientras su camisa blanca revoloteaban por el aire (Oro: =O)... era parecido a la sensación de correr en los campos de la escuela… donde conoció a Tala y Takao  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
Vamos corran mas rápido!!- decía la potente voz de Gez de 14 mientras otros mas pequeño hacían lo que ordenaba su capitán- Con esa velocidad nunca lograran alcanzar al otro equipo  
  
Si, capitán!!- enunciaban los chicos, después de rigurosos ejercicios, tocaba un pequeño descanso, desde lo lejos un peliazul observaba del otro lado de la reja, mientras sus ojos enfocaban la figura a un lado de Gez, trepo la barda mientras comenzaba a correr mientras sonreía…  
  
Hola, pequeño!!- enunciaba el chico mientras frotaba su cabeza contra la melena del otro chico, pero escuchando las risas de otros, abrió los ojos mientras en sus brazos se encontraba el pelirrojo (Oro: XDDD), mientras Tsub y Gez estaban a un lado suyo- AH!!- se separo de golpe mientras el pelirrojo caía de sentón al piso (Oro: XO Auchhh)- Quien es el!?  
  
Jajajajaja… Darían te presento a Tala, es un nuevo estudiante- decía el capitán, mientras Tala se levantaba con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas- Vine de Rusia y vive con Takao  
  
Ahh, asi que vives con el mocoso, eh ruso?- enunciaba el chico  
  
No lo llames mocoso!! (Oro: Shiii )- enfadado el pelirrojo tomo una actitud seria  
  
Yo lo llamo como quiero!!- insistía el ojiverde, sin previo aviso fue empujado por Tala- Quien te crees?!  
  
Su amigo!!- gritaba el menor de los dos (Oro: Demuéstrale Yuriv!! =D Dale dale!!)  
  
Ahh!! No vales la pena… -dándose media vuelta sobre los talones, el mayor abandonaba las canchas, mientras el ruso le sacaba la lengua (Oro: =P Tuvo mello!!)  
  
ººººFlashbackºººº  
  
Apenas nos vinos, ya habíamos comenzado nuestra primera pelea- sonrió frente al pensamiento- Pero ahora… tengo que dejar a un lado todo- con porte serio comenzó a correr por varios callejos para acortar camino- Esto es por los dos…- usando su habilidades para jugar básquetbol, se impulsaba sobre la tapa de un bote de basura para saltar una barda y caer ágilmente del otro lado (Oro-no se fija y se estrella contra la pared- X-XU Anotaron la matricula?)

* * *

El sonido de pasos retumbaban en sus oídos mientras se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados, aun con sus maletas a un lado suyo… eran pocas sus pertenencia porque subirlas al avión si podía tenerlas a la mano… abriendo un cierre del costado izquierdo de una de ellas, extrayendo una foto reciente donde se encontraban todos, mientras el abrazaba a Takao de los hombros, y Jhonny trataba en vano de llegar hasta ellos (Oro: n.nU), Rei y Max se guiñaban el ojo y entrelazaban sus brazos (Oro: =3), Mariah se encontraba en brazos de Lee mientras sonreía, Michael abrazaba a Emliy por la cintura mientras esta sacaba la lengua a la cámara (Oro: XD), sin darse cuenta en la foto se encontraba Darían al fondo de colado, con una pose de súper estrella de cine y a un lado suyo se encontraban Gez y Tsub con un gota…  
  
Nunca cambiaras verdad?- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza- Pero eso me gusta de ti  
  
Vuelo con destino a Moscú, Rusia, favor de abordar por el pasillo D3- desde los altavoces era anunciado el vuelo del pelirrojo, el cual tomaba su maleta al levantarse… bajo la cabeza mientras a su mente venían diversos recuerdos… comenzó su andar, dirigiéndose hacia al punto de partida… (Oro-tomando a Yuriv de la gabardina pero es arrastrada- . Auchh)  
  
Creo que este es el adiós definitivo (Oro: NO!! TOT)- pensó el lobo mientras entraba entre las personas al túnel que lo dirigiría al avión

* * *

Corría lo mas rápido que podía estaba a escasos pasos del lugar… todavía había esperanzas… las puertas se abrieron justamente mientras el entraba rápidamente, atropellando a varias personas sin querer, era un mar violento, el cual recorrer para llegar a su destino (Oro-con un barquito de remos-: Había una ves un barco chiquito! =D –se voltea el barquito- w)… varios le reclamaban pero no hacia caso… se dirigió rápidamente con una recepcionista, sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente debido al sudor que recorría su rostro por la carrera, su respiración era agitada y sus piernas pesaban por el esfuerzo… jadeando de cansancio…  
  
Dígame el vuelo hacia Moscú?!- reclamo el chico ojiverde  
  
Por el andén D3- decía la chica asustada por la repentina aparición del chico y apuntaba hacia donde  
  
Gracias- dicho eso, comenzó otra carrera… ya casi estaba cerca… las puertas se estaban cerrando mientras un guardia le impedía el paso- TENGO QUE ABORDAR ESE AVION!! ES UN EMERGENCIA!! (Oro- chibi inu mordiendo al guardia de la pierna-: w)  
  
Lo siento, chico… pero ese avión esta apunto de despegar- decía uno de los encargados  
  
PUES DETENGALO, EN EL VA UN PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI!!-exclamaba pero entre mas intentaba pasar, mas le era cortado el paso  
  
Lo siento mucho, joven- finalizo el hombre mientras bajaba la cabeza- Lo que nos pide no es posible… (Oro-tecleando como loca-: No no no no!! TwT –se estrellan dos aviones- tmp… o.o ohh fuegos artificiales)  
  
Lo ultimo cayo como balde de agua fría para Darían, mientras el sonido de los motores alertaban al chico que comenzaba a seguir el avión, reflejado por el cristal, poco a poco, finalmente despego mientras un gran ventanal le impedía seguir el paso… (Oro-siguiéndolo, pero al final no puede frenar y se estampa contra el cristal- . Fue el mismo chofer… lo juro!!)  
  
MALDICION!!!- de sus labios escapaban pequeño sollozos, mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la presión de sus puños, se había ido… y no pudo hacer nada… para siempre…- NO!!!- el chico se mantenía hincado en el piso mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, acaso este era el adiós…- YURIV!!!

* * *

Oro: Termine!! XD  
  
Kai -con C.Takao en brazos y se ve al fondo a un Tala amarrado a una silla-: =D muahahaha al fin ya te tengo  
  
C.Takao: X3 Wiiii –alzando las manitas mientras Kai lo eleva y captura al bajar-  
  
Ozuma: O-oUUUU –retrocediendo unos pasos-  
  
Tala-con cinta en la boca-: TxT –pataleando-  
  
Oro: •-•U Ayy diox…  
  
Ozuma: Dejen r/r o-oU  
  
Oro: Y nos vemos en el prox cap •-•  
  
Todos-menos Tala-: Arrivederci minna!! XD 


	18. La verdad detras de todo

Oro-entrando en el cuarto-: XD Ho... -observa una oficina llegan de dulces, flores y peluche- .. Mi oficina...

Ozuma-debajo de los peluches-: XoX Auxilio!!

Tala-con flores en la cabeza-: -.-U Esto arruinara mi apariencia de malo

Oro: ¬¬ Xq creo saber kien fue –abre una puerta y le cae encima puros chocolates- x.x... o.o... 3 Kya!! –tomando una barra y apunto de comérselo cuando una mano se lo quita y se muerde la lengua- TxT mi lengüita!!

Kai: ¬¬ Eso no es tuyo –se lo da a un C.Takao-

C.Takao: 3 –comiendo el chocolate-

Oro: T.TU Mi lengua

Ozuma: XxU –poniéndose de colores-

Tala: o.o –haciendo un collar de flores junto con una corona- ) Es relajante –se los pone a Oro-

Kai-con el chibi en brazos, saca una paleta de fresa de la nada- Toma ¬u¬

C.Takao: X3 –embarrado de chocolate, mientras se come la paleta-

Kai-lo limpia-: o.o Listo D

Oro-con un montón de paletas y chocolates en brazos-: ¬o¬ -silbando mientras se las lleva-

Ozuma-saliendo milagrosamente-: XO ahhh aire aire!!

Kai: VUELVE CON ESO!! XO

Oro: Ah!! o los dejo con el cap 18 de Ai no Miragi –atropellando a Ozuma en el escape-

Ozuma: X-X

Tala: o.oU... Espero les guste!! XD –ve a Oro siendo perseguida por Kai-

* * *

Ai no Miragi

Capítulo 18: "La verdad detras de todo"

Yuriv... -el chico de ojos verde se lamentaba, mientras permanecía en el piso con las rodillas con los puños recargados en el piso, como pudo pasar todo esto... por que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia antes de que fuera tan tarde- Maldición...- el pisar de varias personas llegaban a sus oídos, pero el no reaccionaba estaba demasiado triste para pensar en eso- Porque...

Oye te encuentras bien?- decía una voz mientras lo tocaba del hombro mientras con un movimiento brusco del estadounidense la separaba- Bueno alguien trata de ser buena gente contigo Mcgreen, pero se ve que no sabes aceptar ayuda

El chico de ojos verdes abrió los ojos de la sorpresa esa voz... acaso era posible... levanto poco a poco la mirada mientras la giraba levemente a la derecha para encontrarse un par de ojos azul ártico, levantándola un poco mas observo al ruso de cuclillas, con las manos sobre la rodillas (Oro: ¬u¬ A poco se le creyeron?/ Lectores: ¬¬ -persiguiendo a Oro- Pagaras!!/ Oro: AHH HELP ME!! X0)

Que onda?- enunciaba el chico mientras sonreía y saludaba al mayor

Yuriv!!- sin poder evitarlo, el peliazul levanto al menor como si se tratase de un cachorrito mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente- Perdona fui un tonto... un verdadero tonto- pronunciaba el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos de los cuales surgían aperladas lagrimas

Hasta que te diste cuenta- decía el chico mientras sonreía y dejaba que el calor de Darían lo envolviera, mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos- Oye...- el ruso trato de llamar la atención del estadounidense- Podrías bajarme?

Prométeme que no te iras y te bajare- decía el ojiverde

Hecho- respondía el pelirrojo mientras era bajado, pero al momento era besado por Darían sin previo aviso, finalmente se separaron, mientras las mejillas de Yuriv se volvían carmesí- Que fue eso?

Un beso de bienvenida- enunciaba feliz el chico de tez clara

Debí haber hecho eso hace tiempo- enunciaba feliz el chico de cabellos rojos

Bueno regresemos, creo que alguien se alegrara por verte- decía el chico mientras el ruso entendía que se refería a Takao- Por cierto, porque no te fuiste?

Creo que mi verdadera familia esta aquí en Japón, además de que encontré a mi novio por fin- enunciaba el chico mientras le guiñaba el ojo al ojiverde y lo tomaba de un brazo (Oro: X3 Ahh final feliz)

Sabes yo creo lo mismo- colocando una mano en su cintura y ayudándolo con una de sus maletas ambos chicos regresaron por los senderos de las hojas de otoño

* * *

Yuriv!!- decía el moreno mientras abrazaba a su amigo ruso- Me alegra mucho que no te hayas ido!! (Oro-chibi neko agarrada de la gabardina de Yuriv- 3 Yuriv!!!)

A mi también- regresando el abrazo, el pelirrojo notaba que Kai se encontraba con ellos- Kai?... que haces aquí?- al hacer esa simple pregunta tanto Yuriv como Darían se miraba en complicidad, mientras sonreía, causando que el ruso-japonés los mirara con una venita

No es lo que ustedes creen- decía levemente pero lo suficientemente alto para que ambos chicos escucharan (Oro: ¬.¬ Escúpelo Hiwatari!!)

Yuriv, te acuerdas cuando te dije que saldría?- empezaba con pregunta el moreno

Si, pero que tiene eso que ver con que Kai este aquí?- enunciaba finalmente mientras miraba al japonés (Oro: Eso, eso!! –estilo chavo del 8- o.o)

Bueno, la cosa esta así...- empezaba el moreno-

ººººFlashbackºººº

Se ve a Takao con un carrito de súper mercado y una lista, ya tenia verduras, arroz, pescado, fideos... únicamente le faltaban las carnes, dirigiéndose al apartado de carnes frías, el moreno comenzó a buscar entre los paquete un buen corte... finalmente lo encontró, cerro los ojos mientras lo tomaba pero al acercarse mas siento un golpe en la cabeza... pero no fue el único (Oro: XO Auchh)

Oye fíjate en lo que ha... Takao?- reconoció la voz como perteneciendo a Hiwatari, levanto la vista mientras se sobada de la cabeza mientras miraba a Kai

Kai?- pronuncio finalmente

Que haces aquí?- enunciaban los dos- Bueno yo... no empieza... no tu!- hablaban al unísono ambos chicos- Esta bien... jajajajaja

Bien ya basta de juegos- enunciaba el mayor, mientras tomaba el paquete y lo depositaba en el carrito de Takao- Toma

Gracias, bueno estoy aquí por mandado de mi abuelo, por lo general a mi abuelo le encantan asar carnes por lo que se convirtió en costumbre tener un parrillada una vez al mes un día domingo (Oro: X3 Parrillada mi quere!! owo/Chicos: uúU)- explicaba el moreno mientras Kai tomaba otro paquete-y tu?

Vine por un filete para la comida de mañana- decía Kai- Aparte que no tengo nada que hacer

En ese caso, no te gustaría venir a nuestra parrillada?- ofreció el moreno mientras jalaba el carrito y era acompañado por Kai

No crees que a tu abuelo le moleste?- no deseaba ser un carga para nadie, pero mirando de reojo al moreno, el cual negó, sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos- Esta bien iré

ººººFlashbackºººº

Bueno pero eso no explica el porque estas aquí- enuncio el estadounidense

Como pagamos en la misma caja- comenzaba el bicolor- Algunas cosas de Takao se infiltraron en mi bolsa y regrese para devolvérsela, pero cuando llegue Takao me contó lo de Yuriv- una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Kai- pero al parecer me he perdido de algo

Bien tienes razón, por que a partir de hoy el ruso y yo somos novios- exclamaba feliz el ojiverde

Kya!! Felicidades Yuriv!- enunciaba el chico mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

Takao me vas a deja sin aire!!- gritaba el chico mientras el moreno sonría

* * *

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde aquel suceso, y en la cafetería se podía ver a Takao durmiéndose en su tazón de avena, mientras a Yuriv con ojos de tonto enamorado (Oro: Caray!! O-O/ Chicos: Oo?), haciendo gran contraste con el chico de cabellera azulada... los demás admiraba la escena con una gota en la nuca, mientras Max sacudía a su amigo del hombro, el cual reaccionaba rápidamente...

48!- gritaba el chico mientras tenia la cara embarrada y hacia que sus amigos se rieran de el- Que es tan gracioso?

Tu cara- enunciaba la pelirrosa, mientras el moreno se tocaba la cara y en sus yemas quedaban residuos de avena, con una venita tomo una servilleta mientras se limpiaba la cara

Bueno nos puedes decir que tiene ustedes dos?- enunciaba Michael, mientras al lobo se le iluminaban los ojos y Takao se tapaba los oídos y movía de lado a lado la cabeza, mientras ambos parecían hablar al mismo tiempo desde puntos de vista muy diferente causando que otra gota resbalara por la nuca de sus amigos (Todos: OoU Ehh...)

Tranquilos chicos- enunciaba el tigre mientras miraba nerviosos a sus amigos

Quiero dormir en paz por solo una noche- enunciaba el moreno mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la mesa (Oro: Pobe n.nUUU)

Aww... fue tan tierno- enunciaba el pelirrojo

Hola ruso- enunciaba una voz mientras Tala sonreía y de Takao salían cascaditas de sus ojos

Hola Darían!- enunciaba el ojiazul ártico mientras lo abraza, desde el lunes los chicos se habían enterado del noviazgo de ambos

Quiero dormir!!- enunciaba el chico mientras sin saberlo volvía a la posición de antes, con el rostro en el plato de arena, concluyendo en un tercera gota por parte de sus amigos (Oro: nnU)

* * *

Kai se encontraba acomodando sus cosas en el locker, mientras a sus oídos llegaban las voces de los demás, pero hubo una en especial... le pertenecía a cierto chico escocés...

Ya verán como lo convenceré de salir conmigo- enunciaba feliz el pelirrojo, mientras caminaba junto a unos amigos suyos

Cerro el locker despacio, mientras se dirigía a su próxima clases, sonrió mientras pensaba... lo rápido que paso la semana, dentro de 2 días estaría disfrutando de una ricas carnes al carbón en compañía de Takao, Yuriv y Darían... no tenia que estar celoso por nada... o acaso si?, se dirigió lentamente a su salón mientras comenzaban las clases de historia (Oro: XD Solo presumes! –recibe un golpe- X.x/ Kai: ¬¬)

* * *

Finalmente las clases terminaron, mientras un Takao con cara de alegría saltaba por todo el lugar... tomando las manos de Max, comenzaron a dar vuelta pero cuado finalmente lo soltó el chico rubio cayo al piso de lo mareado que se encontraba, pero fue cuando una mano se ofreció para ayudarle encontrándose con Michael, el cual miraba al moreno con un gota...

Sabes que le sucede?- pregunto al ver al tan feliz moreno

No lo se- decía el rubio mientras observaba a su amigo, pero una mano salía deteniéndolo de hacer mas escándalo, revelando ser Darían

Hola Takao- saludaba gentilmente el ojiverde, mientras Takao lo saludaba de la misma manera y tomándolo de las manos le agradeció infinitamente con ojos llorosos (Oro: KAWAII!! X3)

Eso si saco reacción en todos los presentes, sabían que Darían consideraba a Takao como un mocoso y el moreno lo consideraba un engreído...

Momento!- exclamo Michael, mientras detrás de el Rei, Max y Lee observaban con ojos de punto- Explíquense...

Ambos chicos se miraron en complicidad, mientras Takao sonreía como gatito y Darían tomaba pose de un sabelotodo (Oro: Xq no me guta eto... o.oU)

Pues verán...- comenzaba a relatar el mayor

* * *

Por fin habían terminado las prácticas de fútbol, mientras la mayoría se retiraba pero cierto pelirrojo esperaba sentado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en el rostro, una sombra tapo los pocos rayos del sol que lo cubrían, alzo la mirada encontrándose con Tsub, que se sentaba a su lado...

Hey!- decía palmeándolo de la espalda- Que sucede te ves muy contento?

Aww... es que fue tan tierno- eso hacia surgir un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza de Tsub

Ahhh... así que ya tiene tu parejita- decía en tono pícaro

Basta!!- enuncio sonrojado el chico (Oro: Confiesa!! XDDD)

Sabes pareces chica enamorada- bromeo el número 10 del equipo (Oro-sobre el hombro de Yuriv en chibi monito-: owo Shierto!!)

Ohh déjame en paz!!- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua y cerraba un ojo- Además tú también estarías así...

No seas cuenta!!- comenzaba a sacudirlo

No!! Es algo muy privado- enunciaba el chico

No me digas...- los ojos del chico se abrieron- Que tu... y...

Darían... si- finalizo la oración (Oro: O-O –paro cardiaco- XoX –se cae del hombro del lobo-)

No lo creía de ti, pero como dicen las apariencias engañan- concluyo el mayor

* * *

Que?!- enunciaba los cuatro chicos mientras Max se desmayaba y Rei rápidamente actuaba en su auxilio (Oro-se quita para esquivar a Max-: O-O -pero Rei la pisa-: XoxU)

Darían!!- enunciaba el peliazul menor- No crees que fuiste muy explicito!!!

Bahh!! Algún día ustedes harán lo mismo con su pareja- decía mientras apuntaba a los dos chicos que permanecían de pie con la mirada en blanco

Ehh... saben tengo que ir por Ke... Mariah!!- disparado como de rayo, el león salía rápidamente de ahí- Nos vemos!!

Yo tengo prácticas de béisbol y no puedo faltar- salio rápidamente, mientras los únicos que quedaban eran Rei con Max en sus brazos

Sabes... no puedes desaprovechar esta ocasión- guiñándole un ojo, el mayor salio seguido de Takao que lo regañaba- Ah!! Solo soy un poco liberal!!

Si como no!!- se escuchaba a la lejanía, mientras Rei sonreía y cerrando los ojos negó con la cabeza, mientras Max volvía en si

Te encuentras bien?- enuncio el chino a su novio

Si, si solo fue el impacto- bromeo el chico mientras rodeaba al mayor por el cuello

Uno muy profundo- le siguió la corriente el chico de cabellos negros- Oye Max... crees que nosotros...

Rei Kon!!- decía como tomate el rubio- Hasta que tengamos la edad (Oro: Shiii... o.o pa q?)

Ohh vamos!!- enunciaba mientras dos de sus dedos caminaban por el hombro del chico

Olvídese de usar lenguaje apelativo, joven Kon- enunciaba el menor (Oro-con mega diccionario-: D Apelativo: Convencer, persuadir...etc)

Pero Max...- decía con orejitas de gato el mayor, unido a ojitos llorosos

Kami, sálvame de esta- pensó mas mientras su mirada dura pasaba a una nerviosa seguida de una gota

* * *

Oye ruso- comentaba Darían que se encontraba detrás del pelirrojo que tomaba agua de su termo- Dejemos a Takao dormir tranquilamente hoy

Creo que si se lo merece- enunciaba el menor mientras colocaba una mano detrás de la nuca- Soportarnos 3 noches... (Oro: O-O 3 noches!?... ¬¬U Yo ya los hubiera puesto de patitas en la calle)

Te veo en mi departamento a las 4.30- enunciaba mientras se retiraba con la mochila en el hombro

Pero y la tarea?- expresaba mientras caminaba dándole alcance

Podemos hacerla allá- finalizo mientras salía de la vista al doblar

De acuerdo- decía el pelirrojo

* * *

Ya era tarde, mientras el moreno caminaba solo por las transitadas calles de Tokio, mientras traía un paquete en especial en brazos, amarrado por un listón rojo, finalmente llego, a donde se encontraría con el bicolor... lo vio llegar vistiendo un kimono rojo con cintillo negro... agito la mano esperando que el mayor lo reconociera...

Hola Takao- enuncio el mayor mientras sonreía- Lindo Kimono...- sonrió burlescamente

No empieces tu también- enunciaba el menor- Lo que sucede, es que deje de asistir a los festivales por un tiempo y ahora que me invitaste no tenia un kimono a mi medida y... el único que había era uno de mi madre... sugerencia del abuelo- finalizaba mientras el mayor lo miraba atentamente, vestía un kimono azul con una listón rosa con detalles de flores, con su característica coleta- Tuve que soportar a Yuriv y Darían al salir- suspiro pesadamente- Y uno que otro chicos que me pensaban que era mujer- saco la lengua mientras cerraba un ojo y se llevaba la mano tras la nuca- Por cierto... toma- extendió el paquete a Kai, el cual lo miraba sorprendido

Gracias- al abrir el paquete se encontraba una bufanda blanca con sus iniciales- No tenias por que molestarte (Oro: Claro regálamela!! XD –la toma pero Kai la noquea-: X-X/ Kai: Mía!! ¬.¬)

Vamos tu me ayudaste en esa ocasión, tenia que hacer algo para pagarte- finalizaba el menor, mientras rápidamente tomaba al mayor del brazo conduciéndolo al templo- Ven!! Vinimos a divertirnos... eso haremos!!

Se podía observar al dúo divertirse, ambos chicos traían puestas unas mascaras, Kai, una de zorro (Oro: XDDD Justa a la medida) y Takao, una de gato, el moreno tomaba un algodón de azúcar por parte del mayor, mientras se lo acercaba a la boca para invitarle al bicolor (Oro: Abre la boquita ahí viene el trenecito!! XD), un chico enmascarado se acercaba a la pareja, mientras comenzaba a tomarles fotos a su alrededor (Oro: O-O TE CONOZCO VUELVE!! –persiguiéndolo, se tropieza- NO!!! ToT)... fue una maravillosa noche para ambos chicos, pero llego el final del festival, forzando a ambos chicos a retirare

Muchas gracias por invitarme- enuncio el chico mientras entre sus brazos traía un peluche de oso (Oro-dentro del oso usándolo como disfraz-: No contaban con mi astucia!! X3), cortesía de Kai en el tiro al blanco, mientras el mayor traía entre brazos una cajita de bolitas de pulpo, las cuales desayunaría los siguientes días

No me agradezcas- decía el bicolor mientras finalmente dejaba al menor enfrente de la puerta del dojo- Bueno Takao... yo quiero decirte algo... bueno yo... veras... este... tu...

Si, Kai?- El moreno miraba curiosamente al mayor

Tu... me gust...- pero ante de poder terminar la frase, el grito del abuelo apareció de la nada (Oro: XO ABUELO!!!)

Pequeño me alegro que hallas llegado a salvo- enunciaba el hombre de edad avanzada, mientras palmeaba la espalda del chico ojirubi- Muchas gracias por traer a mi pequeño

* * *

Mientras en una región de la ciudad, dos chicos bajo sabanas se encontraban platicando... (Oro: oo Ahhh)

Crees que Kai por fin lo logre?- enunciaba un pelirrojo mientras un chico de mayor estatura aparecía sobre suyo con la sabana encima de el (Oro: xx –hemorragia nasal-)

Ohh ruso deja de preocuparte- sonrió el ojiverde, mientras acercaba sus rostros y sus narices tenían un leve contacto- Ya veras que si- finalizando esa oración, el mayor beso al lobo, mientras tomaba la cobija y ambos se cubrían (Oro: XP No miro no miro... o.o a ver –recibe un zapatazo- XoX kyuuu –sale del cuarto-)

La mano de Darían se sobreponía a la de Yuriv, las cuales se encontraban descubiertas, mientras se entrelazaban... la luna llena alumbraba la habitación dándole un toque mítico al mismo tiempo que dos almas se unían en una sola en esa noche de pasión... (Oro-afuera de cuarto, durmiendo en su futon- -.-U Ahora se q sentía Takao... –golpeando la puerta- PARA ESO HAY HOTELES!! XO –le echa un cubetazo de agua- T.TU Poq yo?!)

* * *

Oro: Termine!! Oo -mira a los chicos- Q hacen?

Chicos-arrebatándose a C. Takao entre ellos-: Es mi turno!! Tu ya lo cuidaste!! Dámelo!!

Oro: ¬¬U Momento!!! –se detienen mientras C.Takao cae mareado en brazos de Oro- Ninguno de los tres lo cuidara

Chicos: XQ NO?! XO

Oro: o.o Xq... xq... yo lo digo!! XO–se escucha una explosión y se ve a Takao (ya grande) encima de una Oro con ojitos de espiral- XoX Anotaron la matricula?

Takao: D Hola... o.o –se quita de encima de Oro- Gomen!!! O-O

Oro: XwX Dont worry

Chicos: ) Takao!!! Volviste a la normalidad!!

Takao: Eh... d q hablan? Oo?

Chicos: De nada D te invitamos a comer –comienzan a pelearse entre ellos- NO YO!! CALLATE!! XO

Oro: X.X Ohhh

Takao: 3 Esperamos les haya gustado!! Arrivederci minna!!! D


	19. Nihao, yo soy…

Oro: Yahho minna! XD Sorry se que quieren lincharme por no actualizar antes… T.T Buaaa no es mi culpa! Lo juro, es q me agarro un bloqueo y comencé a escribir en la sección de Yu-Gi-Oh… por si desean saberlos son Seto/Katsuya (Joey), bueno de ahora en adelante ya no tendré asistentes… digamos que se me hacia muy… largas las peleas así, simplemente los dejare con mis notas… XD así que sin mas que esperar comiencen a leer!

* * *

Ai no Miragi 

Capítulo 19: "Nihao, yo soy…"

La semana había pasado rápidamente, mientras Takao, Yuriv y Darían se encontraban preparando las carnes y el asador, mientras los "hermanos" suavizaban la carne, el ojiverde se encontraba encendiendo el asador, mientras el abuelo salía por algunas verduras para asar, el pelirrojo y el moreno platicaban en la cocina mientras observaban a Darían por la ventanilla que daba al patio

Que no piensas contarme como lo soportas?- enunciaba el peliazul mientras el lobo lo miraba de reojo y sonreía

Nunca lo entenderías- respondió el lobo- Tendrías que experimentarlo- volteo al ver al chico al cual le recorría un escalofrío- Algún día lo harás y te gustara- logrando que el moreno moviera la cabeza en forma negativa

Ni loco… eso… no gracias- enunciaba el menor, mientras una gota recorría la nuca de ambos al ver a Darían batallando con el asador

Eso dices ahora…- enunciaba el mayor- Pero ya veras…- mientras los chicos discutían, el ojiverde soplaba para avivar el fuego, logrando que humo del carbón manchara su rostro y comenzara a agitar el asador como loco en SD (Oro: XDDD)

Yo sigo diciendo que esta loco- enunciaba el menor con mirada de rejilla y una gota en la nuca mientras apuntaba hacia el peliazul SD en su batalla contra el asador

Pero aun así lo amo- enunciaba el ruso con corazoncitos a su alrededor

Que cursi- finalizaba el menor, mientras el timbre sonaba- Yo voy!- al abrir la puerta, se encontraba al abuelo y a su lado, cargando bolsas de mandado, estaba Kai- Que bueno que viniste, tener a Yuriv y Darían junto es una tortura para mí- enunciaba el menor mientras cascaditas caían de sus ojos (Oro: n.nUUU)

El asador finalmente se encontraba encendido, mientras el abuelo cocinaba y los chicos se encontraban en la mesa platicando…

* * *

Y les juro que después de ese pelotazo, nunca mas volví a aceptarle a Emily una reta en el tenis- enunciaba el moreno, mientras platicaba una anécdota de su infancia, con una de sus primeras amigas- Aun me duele la cara de recordarlo… tiene buena derecha (Oro: Yo tengo una amiga ashi XD… T-T y se lo que se siente cuando te pegan con pelota de tenis –esquiva una- OoU) 

Bueno tu te lo buscaste por boquifloja- enuncia el pelirrojo mientras sonreía y tomaba un pedazo de carne llevándoselo a la boca, mientras miraba de reojo a Darían que tenia su manita buscando algo debajo de la mesa, con un venita tomo un palillo y de manera discreta le picaba la mano

Auchh! –enunciaba el peliazul mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

Por cierto, vieron el documental de la seguridad rusa?- enunciaba el moreno mientras cambiaba de tema- Hablaron del mejor francotirador de Rusia, aparte de ser joven se ve guapo- al finalizar esa oración, Kai quien tranquilamente se encontraba tomando un poco de juego, paraba en seco, mientras con estilo nato arrojaba lo que tenia de liquido al rostro de Darían. (Oro: O.OU)

Que! –enuncia Kai después de tirar el juego y limpiándose con un servilleta, y aun lado un Yuriv trataba de limpiarle la cara a un Darían en SD, que tenia los mechones pegados al rostro.

Kya! Tranquilo Kai, no tienes porque ponerte celoso de un compatriota tuyo! –Enunciaba el peliazul mientras alzaba los brazos en forma de defensa- Pero no puedo evitarlo, justamente estábamos hablando de la historia rusa cuando uno de nuestros compañeros hablo de Boris Kuznestov (Oro: Muy bien gente, dígame alguien si no estoy mal ¬¬)

QUE RAYOS DIJISTE?– enunciaba el ruso ojiazul mientras tomaba la chamarra que usaba Takao acercándolo- Mencionaste a Boris Kuznestov?

Ehhh si si, pero no me mates! –enunciaba el moreno en SD mientras cerraba sus ojos, Yuriv únicamente lo soltaba y se ponía a pensar sobre su amigo de la infancia

Vaya que si logro su cometido- dijo sonriendo mientras una mirada maliciosa aparecía en su rostro- Por cierto que día es hoy?

Creo… que a mediados de agosto- decía Darían viendo su reloj- Así es, porque lo preguntas amor?

Dime que es una broma de mal gusto!- enunciaba histérico el pelirrojo tomando de la fuerza el reloj del ojiverde, el cual se quejaba con un pequeño "Auch!" y confirmando lo dicho por su amor, salio corriendo a la casa

Y a ese que le pasa?- el menor de todo se había quedado admirando la estela de polvo dejaba por su hermano.

Ni idea- enunciaba el resto

* * *

Vamos por favor! Contesta!- el sonido del teléfono en espera de ser contestado (Oro: Odio ese sonido, me desespera!)- Vamos!

Bueno? –se escuchaba un voz somnolienta del otro lado

Feliz cumpleaños!- lo único que se puso escuchar fue una ruido de algo cayéndose

Muy bien no se quien seas pero quien te crees para levantarme a estas horas! –enunciaba la voz del otro lado.

Es que acaso no recuerdas a tu amigo de la infancia, eh Boris?- respondía con otra pregunta

Espera… ese tono de voz… YURIV IVANOV! –enunciaba finalmente la voz quien resultaba ser Boris- Maldito malcriado! Hijo de tu…. Ahhh contigo es imposible enojarse… pero dime una cosa

Si?- enuncia felizmente el pelirrojo

Quien demonios te crees para levantarme? Pero solo te perdono porque te acordaste de mi después de tanto tiempo, y no me vengas con esas excusas de dos pesos!-finalizo el chico del otro extremo de la línea

Jejeje, ok no te las diré entonces –enunciaba el pelirrojo del otro lado de la línea

Maldito seas Ivanov, algún día me las pagaras! –finalmente el joven francotirador dijo con un dejo de falsa molestia

Ohh vamos Boris tu sabes que te AMO!- con todo el sarcasmo que pude tener un joven, Yuriv Ivanov era un experto en ese tipo de situaciones

Ahhh, muy bien, suficiente! Basta Yuriv!- el chico de cabellos platinado suspiraba del otro lado de la línea- Y que cuentas amigo?

Sin saberlo del otro lado de la pared se encontraba un chico de ojos verdes, los cuales tenían una flama en su interior, sabia muy bien que el tono que uso Yuriv era puro sarcasmo, pero eso no le significaba que podía decir esas palabras a cualquiera, cuando solo le pertenecían a el, esa noche el pelirrojo tendría un castigo si se trataba de el… ohh si! Al lindo pelirrojo le tocaría un lindo castigo si hablamos de Darían Mcgreen (Oro: CE-LO-SO! XD –le golpea una maceta- Kya! X.x)

* * *

Pasaron unas horas, finalmente el estadounidense y el ruso-nipones se disponían a irse a sus respectivos hogares, el primero con suma maestría logro a Yuriv que fuera a su departamento, mientras el moreno simplemente se llevaba la mano a la frente y el bicolor los miraba con ojos de rejilla, cuando finalmente los otros dos chicos se perdieron en el horizonte, la mirada rubí y zafiro de los dos restantes se cruzo mientras un muy leve sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de ambos… 

Bueno tengo que irme- enunciaba el chico bicolor

Es una lastima, quisiera que te quedaras mas tiempo- sonreía el chico de cabellos azulados

Sin darse cuenta, la distancia entre sus rostro estaba apunto de cerrarse cuando se unos ruidos en la entrada y el grito de otro muchacho los alerto, y finalmente algo o alguien se lanzaba contra Takao, tumbándolo al suelo, dejando al bicolor estático en su lugar y una mirada de punto (Oro: XDDD Pobechito!)

Tyson! –enuncia una masa de cabellos verdes, mientras el susodicho se encontraba con ojos de espiral en el suelo, mientras lo q parecía una bola de pelos verdes, era nada menos que un chico de unos 12 o 11, que abrazaba efusivamente al muchacho debajo suyo, cuando Takao finalmente recobro el sentido observo los ojos dorados (Oro: u.u De ese color los tiene en GR, ne?) del chico que estaba encima suyo, seguido de una gran sonrisa y también el cambio de papeles

Ki-chan!- gritaba el chico mientras abrazaba efusivamente al menor, mientras otros pasos se escuchaban y entraba un Lee con ropas chinas de color rojo, se veía agitado al recargarse en el marco de la puerta de la estancia, con pasos reafirmados llevaba hacia los que estaban tumbados en el suelo

Kiki! (Oro: Kevin pa los amigos XD)- enunciaba mientras tomaba al menor y trataba de quitárselo al moreno- Vamos a casa, ahora!

NOOO! Yo quiero estar con Tyson!- Kiki que se encontraba aferrado al moreno, el cual tenía una gota al ver como el otro chico se encontraba con una gran vena en la sien

De acuerdo- finalmente el mayor parecía no poder convencer a su primo después de todo, por algo eran familia, lo obstinado nunca se lo quitaría uno- Pero solo por una hora

Siiiiii!-exclama el chico de cabellera verde con ojos de estrellita mientras miraba a su primo y con ambas manos juntas; rápidamente volteo para sonreírle al moreno- Que cuentas Tyson!

Eran 8:40 pm, y había pasado 2 horas desde pequeño peliverde había llegado y platicado, e inconscientemente hacer rabiar al bicolor, cuando al sentarse en la sala, Kai se encontraba sentado a un lado de Takao, pero el menor de los presente llegaba sentándose entre los mayores y platicar con naturalidad con el moreno; sin notar la vena sobre la cabeza del ruso-japonés y su mirada ensombrecida, aparte de que el menor sonreía de manera muy afectiva y abrazaba a Takao cuando se lo permitía.

"Bien Kiki, tenemos que irnos"-enunciaba el león, mientras volteaba a ver el reloj-"Mi mama debe estar preocupada…"

"O puede suponer que te olvidaste de mi y te fuiste con Mariah"-terminaba a el menor, para luego refugiarse detrás de Takao, ante la mirada de su primo-"Era broma…"

* * *

Después de eso se veía al mayor de los primos caminando por la acera, hasta detenerse en la esquina en espera del próximo autobús, entre tanto el peliverde se despedía del peliazul con un beso en la mejilla y el bicolor estallaba en llamas. Para después los visitantes comenzar a caminar hacia la misma dirección, pero no sin antes Kiki detuviera a Kai, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido… para luego sonreía.

"Se nota que quieres con Takao, ne Kai?"-enunciaba el menor, logrando que los colores se le subieran a la cara la pobre bicolor, para luego sacar unas fotos-"Yo puedo venderte a precios muy relativos"-la fotos eran de el y Takao, y otras donde el peliazul estaba solo. Y agregar que la mente de Kai era un caos-"Pero sino tengo un mejor postor… Jhonny"-enunciaba el chico mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón, sonriendo con una mirada maliciosa.

"Cuanto"-enunciaba con dejo de celos el bicolor a la mención del nombre del escocés.

"KIKI!"-se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras Lee, subía a un autobús llamando a su primo.

"Lo veremos después, tengo que irme ahora!"-guardando las fotos en su mochila, el menor comenzaba a correr hacia el autobús. Mientras Kai solo negaba con la cabeza y retomaba camino para dirigirse a su departamento, mañana seria otro día de escuela.

* * *

"Kyaaa!"-enuncia un rubio pecoso, mientras abrazaba a su amigo peliazul-"Pronto será la excursión al monte Fuji!"

"Jajaja, lo se lo se! Pero oye vamos suéltame me ahorcas"-enunciaba Takao, mientras intentaba soltar el abrazo asfixiante del rubio-"Por cierto, tu sabias que Kiki estaba con su primo?"

"No…"-finalizaba el chico rubio, soltando por fin a su amigo-"Pero creo que hoy nos lo dirá"

"Si es lo mas seguro, aunque ese gruñón no lo admita quiere demasiado a su primo"-ambos ojiazules reían por lo bajo, mientras esperaban que el maestro en turno apareciera para dar la clase.

* * *

Hora del receso para nuestros amigos, mientras el león sentía todas las miradas sobre si, dejo de comer mientras enfrentaba a los chicos.

"Que?"-interrogaba el chico, mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

"Desde cuando Kiki llego y no nos lo dijiste?"-interrogaba su novia mientras lo tomaba del brazo, y sonriendo maléficamente lo sujetaba con fuerza.

"Ahhh bien, llego hace como unas dos semanas y no se lo dije porque el chiquillo ese me trajo todo el día de cabeza"-enunciaba Lee mientras se despeinaba mas de lo que ya estaba.

"Nos hubieras dicho, para salir todos juntos"- finalizaba una pelinaranja con lente, mientras todo el grupo asistía-"Ademas Tyson y Kiki, siempre se han llevado bien"-otro asentamiento-"Ya que ambos son todavía unos niños"

"Hey!"-se quejaba Takao, mientras el grupo decía si con cabeza-"Y dicen ser mi amigos!"

Por su parte Kai se había mantenido alejado de la conversación, mientras admiraba a Michael tomar a Takao del cuello para restregar su mano en los cabellos del chico, mientras los demás reían, frente al comentario que había hecho el estadounidense.

"Por cierto"-enunciaba un neko con banda roja en la frente-"Ya tienen decidido con quien compartirán tienda?"

"Por nosotras no hay problema"-enunciaban ambas chicas-"Eligieron al azar y nos toco juntas"

"QUE!"-enunciaba Lee y Michael-"Solo no vaya a estar gritando mientras pelean"

"Que chistosos!"-enunciaban las chicas, con un puchero en el rostro-"Por lo menos, sabemos con quien estará Max"-enunciaban la tenista y felina voltearon a ver a Rei, que se convertía en un tomate-"Y Yuriv"-el pelirrojo acaba de llegar acompañado de Darían, que enunciaba un Que, al tener todas las miradas sobre el.

"Por cierto Takao, tu con quien compartirás?"-enunciaba Darían mientras sonreía-"No me digas que con Jhonny"- en ese punto de conversación mas de uno se atragantaba con su comida, mientras un lluvia de arroz cortesía de Yuriv, que se encontraba al frente de el, lo bañaba.

"No digas estupideces!"-finalizaba el peliazul, mientras sonreía-"Me entere que Jhonny, anda tras otro chico de una escuela europea"-decia el chico mientras cerraba un ojo y colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios-"Al parecer el tipo primero lo venció en una partida de ajedrez y luego lo ha estado ignorando"-contaba Takao, mientras todos escuchaban atentamente-"Y ya saben como es Jhonny, se encaprichó con el"

"Que buena noticia, entonces así te dejara en paz al fin!"-enunciaba el rubio, mientras sonreía-"Seguro terminan igual que Darían y Yuriv"- un leve reclamo de los dos susodicho, hizo reír al grupo.

* * *

Takao venia cantando levemente para luego ser sujetado del cuello de su camisa, y encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas…

"Jhonny?"-enunciaba nervioso el menor mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

"Necesito tu ayuda"-ordenaba más que pedir el pelirrojo más que pedir, mientras arrastraba al moreno hacia una sección del colegio, la azotea.

"Entra"-decia el pelirrojo mientras estaba abriendo la puerta.

"Sabes algo, así le dijeron a mi madre y adivina… nací yo"-finalizaba el moreno, mientras se apuntaba a si mismo, para luego ser jalado por el escocés.

* * *

"Takao"-enuncabiaba el grupo, mientras veían al moreno, en una de las bancas de la escuela, ya que se encontraba de manera pensativa.

"Eh, hola chicos"-enunciaba el peliazul, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar había ellos.

"Ahora que tienes?"- los chicos ladeaban la cabeza mirando como Takao SD los miraba con grandes lagrimas en los ojos.

"Ahhh… no mucho, solo que tengo que ayudar a Jhonny"-el moreno, mantenía la vista hacia la cancha de fútbol, donde el pelirrojo estaba practicando-"Bueno, tengo que irme, le prometí a Jhonny que lo ayudaría después de clases"

"Alguien que me explique"-enunciaba Max mientras todos miraban incrédulos como el pelirrojo y el moreno se llevaba como si lo que hubieran vivido tiempo atrás nunca hubiera existido y cierto bicolor al ver la escena, tropezaba para irse de cara contra el suelo, mientras su rostros estaba cubierto de polvo, y de pilón los ojos como platos.

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo cuando dos siluetas se encontraban paradas en el parque, la menor de las dos saco un sobre de entre sus ropas, entregándosela a la sombra más alta de ellos, y después extendía su mano, para recibir su pago…

"HEY ESTOS SON DULCES!"-enunciaba un chico de cabellos verdes mientras los lanzaba por el aire-"Quiero efectivo!"

"Acaso me ves cara de banco?"-cuestionaba un chico de ojos rubíes, de manera molesta-"Gracias por las fotos"

"Hiwatari! Quiero mi paga y real!"-el menor de ambos comenzaba a perseguir a fénix, por toda la extensión del parque-"Kaiiiiii!"

* * *

Oro: O.o OK, no me maten! XD actualice eso vale mi perdón! Prometo tratar de actualizar mis demás fics o por lo menos este que… para mi sorpresa… ya esta llegando a su fin… O-O Ehh porque me miran así? Chicasss n.nU… jejeje –sale corriendo- AHHHH! OoO

Arrivederci


End file.
